Heal My Heart
by thegreenlily
Summary: Wenn ein einsamer, arbeitssüchtiger Heiler eine einsame, arbeitssüchtige Krankenschwester trifft. AU, Jily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo ihr Lieben, ich habe wieder etwas für euch fertig :) Bitte, geht nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht: Ich habe ja gar keine Ahnung von Medizin :P Und bei Zauberern ist eh alles anders, nicht wahr...**

**Viel Spass, xoxo**

„...er ist so hübsch!", schwärmte Andromeda gerade als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Er ist ein Heiler, Andromeda, demnach tabu, egal ob du ihn hübsch findest oder nicht.", erwiderte die rothaarige Schwester nüchtern.

„Dass ich ihn nicht anfassen darf hindert mich nicht daran, ihn an zu sehen.", gab die erste wieder zurück.

„Er ist ein 'Mann'.", sagte Schwester Evans nun ein bisschen biestig. „Und wie wir alle wissen sind Männer alle gleich. Nutzlose, eingebildete und hinterlistige Lackaffen, von zweijährigen Buben, die alles sagen, um zu bekommen was sie wollen, bis hin zu dreißigjährigen Heilern, die dir alles versprechen, um dich auf den Rücken zu legen.", schnaubte sie verächtlich, dabei wühlte sie in den Akten. „Es gibt sie haufenweise und einer ist schlimmer als der andere..."

„Du übertreibst maßlos.", maulte Andromeda jetzt.

„Wenn du nur die Hälfte der Zeit, die du damit verbringst, den Heilern hinterher zu gaffen, damit verbringen würdest, die Akten richtig zu sortieren, dann müsste 'ich' deine Arbeit nicht immer kontrollieren!", schnappte das rote Gift jetzt geradezu.

„Entschuldige Mal, ich glaube 'ich' soll 'dich' einarbeiten!", begehrte Andromeda auf.

„Dann mach es auch und lass dir nicht von jedem Heiler auf der Notfallstation den Kopf verdrehen!", jetzt fand ich, sollte ich einschreiten, ehe die beiden sich noch die Köpfe einschlugen. Also räusperte ich mich.

„Meine Damen-", die beiden fuhren überrascht herum, Andromeda lief feuerrot an. „-das ist genug der Nettigkeiten.", ermahnte ich sie.

„Heiler Potter!", sagte sie verlegen, Schwester Evans jedoch verdrehte die Augen.

„Und los geht es.", maulte sie ein bisschen, währenddessen sortierte sie einen ganzen Haufen Akten neu. Ich konnte kaum folgen, so schnell arbeitete sie.

„Schwester Evans, ich muss Schwester Black zustimmen. Sie sind noch am Anfang Ihrer Karriere im Mungos. Sie sollten lernen, Ihre Zunge zu hüten.", die Schwester drehte sich nicht einmal zu mir um.

„Heiler Potter, ich 'würde' meine Zunge hüten, wenn sie nicht jedem Heiler hinterher sabbern würde, der unter vierzig ist.", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war ganz neutral, kein bisschen aufgebracht oder schrill. Bemerkenswert. Dabei flogen immer noch die Akten durch die Luft. „Das einzige, was ich bisher von ihr gelernt habe ist, dass Sie nachmittags zwischen vier und halb sechs auf dem Bett dort hinten liegen und sich kaum rühren und die Nächte durcharbeiten, um Ihren eigenen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden.", ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Ach so?", hakte ich nach.

Urplötzlich drehte sie sich zu mir, hielt mir einen gewaltigen Stapel Akten hin und wartete geduldig, bis ich ihn ihr abnehmen würde. „Wenn Sie mich fragen, Heiler Potter, sollte ihr jemand ans Herz legen, Mikrobiologie zu studieren."

„Was wäre das?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Mikrobiologie bedeutet, kleine Lebewesen zu erforschen, sie hat eine Begabung darin, Beobachtungen an zu stellen.", sagte sie. Etwas perplex und sprachlos nahm ich ihr jetzt die ganzen Akten ab. Ihr Ton und ihr Gesicht waren jetzt weder verächtlich, noch unfreundlich. Sie war betont höflich, ansonsten völlig neutral.

„Wann haben Sie heute angefangen?", fragte ich die beiden.

„Wir hatten Frühschicht.", sagte Andromeda. Sie sah aus, als würde sie im Erdboden versinken wollen, aber urplötzlich wurde auch Schwester Evans rot.

„Zauberstab her, Schwester Evans.", sie wagte wohl nicht, zu widersprechen, denn sie gehorchte und reichte mir ihren Zauberstab. Ich kontrollierte ihre Arbeitszeit. „Sie sind gegen halb drei gekommen.", sagte ich. „Das sind fast fünfzehn Stunden."

„Nun, kein Wunder, dass ich länger bleiben muss, wenn ich ihren Dreck auch noch weg machen soll.", sagte sie nur schulterzuckend.

„Schwester Black, Schwester Evans, verschwinden Sie nach Hause.", wies ich die beiden an. „Evans, ab morgen arbeiten Sie selbstständig. Ich denke, Sie sind so weit.", Andromeda wurde noch röter, nickte aber und griff nur noch nach ihrer Handtasche, dann war sie verschwunden. „Wie alt sind Sie, Schwester Evans?", hakte ich nach, während sie sich bereits aus ihrer Uniform pellte. Überrascht musste ich feststellen, dass sie wohl keinerlei Problem darin sah, sich vor ihrem Chefheiler aus zu ziehen.

„Neunzehn.", sagte sie. Ich starrte ihren beinahe nackten Rücken an. Mann, die hätte ich nicht von der Bettkante geschubst, verdammt... „Ich werde in ein paar Wochen zwanzig.", fügte sie hinzu und verbarg ihren entzückenden Rücken unter einem Top, über das sie einen beinahe durchsichtigen, gelben Überwurf zog.

„Noch so jung?", hakte ich nach. „Was würden Sie für Erfahrungen mit dreißigjährigen Männern gemacht haben?", sie drehte sich überrascht um. „Verzeihung. Das war unangebracht. Nun, einen schönen Feierabend.", wünschte ich, dann ließ ich sie alleine.

Ich hatte sowieso schon viel zu lange dort gestanden, ich hätte sofort gehen und gar nicht erst auf ihre Rückseite sehen sollen. „Hey, Krone!", Sirius schlitterte beinahe in meine Seite, er war über und über mit Blut bedeckt.

„Irgh.", machte ich darauf nur.

„Rate, was ich gerade eben im Arsch von einem Typ gefunden habe!", grinste er.

„Was?", fragte ich gelangweilt.

„Hier, schau!", er hielt ein kleines – verdammt! „Ja, Mann, das ist eins dieser Muggelspielzeuge! Ich musste den Kerl aufschneiden, um es da raus zu kriegen!", lachte er.

„Sirius, das ist nicht lustig.", sagte ich. „Diese Leute kommen hier her, um Hilfe zu suchen und nicht, damit du etwas hast, woran du dich amüsieren kannst.", er verdrehte seine Augen. „Was? Ich dachte, dafür sind wir hier? Ich dachte, das ist es, was du willst? Menschen helfen!", er seufzte jetzt.

„Jamie, du nimmst das alles viel zu ernst.", meinte er ruhig. „Komm schon, wann warst du das letzte Mal zu Hause?", fragte er dann.

„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte ich knapp, da seufzte er wieder. „Lass das.", knurrte ich.

„Was denn? James, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, als dein bester Freund wird das doch erlaubt sein, oder nicht?", hakte er nach. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?"

„Ich schlafe regelmäßig, ich esse und trinke genug und mir geht es im Großen und Ganzen super, okay? Ich muss nicht in diese blöde Wohnung, um mich zu erholen.", schnaubte ich. „Ich kann das auch ganz einfach so machen, wie bisher auch, lege mich ein paar Stunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schließe meine Augen. Danach bin ich wie neugeboren.", er schwieg daraufhin eine ganze Weile, bis Remus zu uns stieß.

„Hey ihr.", grüßte er.

„Hey.", machte ich unzufrieden zurück.

„Was ist los, Boss?", fragte er.

„Ich habe gerade eben eine merkwürdige Begegnung mit Schwester Evans gehabt und wundere mich.", erwiderte ich zögerlich. Beide sahen mich erstaunt an, Sirius jedoch verengte seine Augen, während er analysierte, was ich gesagt hatte. „Sie ist ganz schön fix, nicht wahr?"

„Absolut.", stimmte Remus sofort zu. „Sie kann alles, weiß alles und tut alles. Mega-geschickt, mega-schnell, mega-genau.", sagte er.

„Es war ein Fehler, Sie mit Andromeda zusammen zu packen, die beiden kommen nicht gut aus.", meinte ich stirnrunzelnd.

„Hast du Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Sirius.

„Nicht mehr, als sonst.", erwiderte ich knapper als eben.

„Lässt du sie wirklich mitten in der Probezeit die Ansprechperson wechseln?", hakte Remus schockiert nach.

„Nein.", sagte ich schlicht. „Ich habe ihre Probezeit gerade eben beendet. Es hat doch keinen Sinn, sie weiterhin als dummen Auszubildenden zu behandeln, der sich vor Krankenschwestern rechtfertigen muss, wenn sie sich besser vor mir verteidigen kann, als einer von euch beiden, wenn ihr Mist baut.", erklärte ich dann.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Hat sie einen Fehler gemacht?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein, hat sie nicht. Andromeda hat ein paar Fehler gemacht heute, Schwester Evans hat ihr eben die Leviten gelesen und dabei wie im Akkord gearbeitet. Verrückt, sage ich euch, ich bin kaum hinter all dem her gekommen, was sie gesagt und gleichzeitig gemacht hat.", sagte ich beeindruckt.

„Sie ist-", in diesem Moment ging Remus' Uhr los. „Mist.", maulte er und ließ uns einfach stehen. Ich sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, dann drehte ich mich zu Sirius.

„Was?", fragte ich. Er drehte sich ebenfalls zu mir.

„Ich glaube, dass Schwester Evans potentiell Ärger für dich bedeutet. Ihre Zunge ist ganz schön spitz. Gestern Abend hat sie den ganzen Abend an allem, was Alice gemacht hat herum genörgelt, wirklich allem!", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Gestern Abend?", hakte ich nach. „Aber sie hatte heute die Frühschicht."

„Sie ist beinahe so schlimm wie du, James, ständig taucht sie hier auf, sagt, sie will alles sehen und alles lernen, läuft uns hinterher, beobachtet, schreibt mit, versucht an sich selber, wie eng sie welchen Verband anlegen muss. Evans, ich sage dir James, diese Tussi ist nicht ganz dicht.", sagte er.

Wir drehten uns beinahe synchron zur anderen Seite, um den Gang entlang in mein Büro zu gehen, da stand sie urplötzlich vor uns. Ich errötete für das, was Sirius gesagt hatte, während der nur gespannt auf ihre Reaktion wartete. Sie war knallrot im Gesicht und ihre Augen wurden feucht.

„'Die Tussi ist nicht ganz dicht'.", wiederholte sie schnaubend. „Und das von einem erwachsenen Mann, der mit einem Dildo in der Hand herum spaziert und sich abends im Gemeinschaftsraum die Augen ausheult.", sagte sie nur, dann stürmte sie an uns vorbei. Ich stöhnte.

„Oh Mann, Sirius...", maulte ich.

„Was? Ich habe sie nicht gesehen.", er war jetzt feuerrot. „Und – und ich habe mir nicht die Augen ausgeheult, ich habe nur... Uh...", er schnaubte, da ging auch seine Uhr plötzlich los. „Scheiße.", auch er verabschiedete sich nicht mehr, sondern ließ mich einfach stehen.

Schwester Evans streifte aus Verstehen meinen Arm, als sie (dieses mal mit ihrer Handtasche) wieder an mir vorbei stürmen wollte, da griff ich rasch nach ihrem Handgelenk. Sie weinte. „Er hat das nicht so gemeint.", log ich. „Er... Er ist ein bisschen misstrauisch, wenn er Sie erst ein bisschen besser kennt, dann wird er so etwas nicht mehr sagen.", erklärte ich hinterher, weil das logischer klang. Sie sah mich nur völlig gleichgültig an.

„Ich habe kein Interesse daran, dass er so etwas nicht mehr sagt, mir ist egal, was man hier über mich denkt. Ich bin hier, um anderen Menschen zu helfen – nicht, um die nächste 'Miss Mungos' zu werden.", erklärte sie mir todernst.

„Dafür, dass Ihnen das so gleichgültig sein will, weinen Sie ziemlich überzeugend.", erwiderte ich jetzt stirnrunzelnd.

„Denken Sie, ich würde mich von einer Klippe stürzen, weil ich offensichtlich nicht Heiler Blacks Typ bin?", fragte sie nur. „Er ist mein 'Chef', so lange er professionell bleibt, werde auch ich professionell bleiben, nicht wahr? Für alles, was darüber hinausgeht, sind 'Sie' verantwortlich, Heiler Potter.", immer noch sprach sie nicht unfreundlich, aber nun auch nicht mehr höflich. „Lassen Sie mich bitte los? Ich würde gerne heim und duschen gehen.", ich gehorchte und ließ sie gehen, da nickte sie mir zum Abschied zu und verschwand.

Ich konnte nicht anders und starrte ihr hinterher, bis ihre Haare aus meinem Blickfeld waren.

* * *

Sirius war gerade auf seiner Visite, sodass ich mich traute, aus meinem Büro heraus zu kommen. Er hielt sehr wenig davon, wenn ich Frühdienst hatte und er mich gegen halb elf noch immer im Büro sitzen sah. Seufzend schlich ich mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um mich dort etwas hin zu legen. Wenigstens war ich mit meinem Papierkram etwas nachgekommen... Ich machte nicht einmal das Licht an, sondern schlürfte nur zu dem Bett und ließ mich etwas erledigt darauf fallen. Da ging die Tür auf. „...sie ist so eine Besserwisserin!", maulte eine der Schwestern, sodass ich trübe ein Auge öffnete. Das war Schwester McKinnon, die Schwester von Marlene.

„Mary, ich will nicht zicken, aber sie hatte Recht, du hast ihm fast-"

„Ich 'weiß', dass sie Recht hatte!", ärgerte Mary sich. „Trotzdem, sie hat ja nicht einmal mehr Dienst, was hat sie also hier zu suchen?", schnarrte sie dann.

„Keine Ahnung, es ist nicht so, als würde sie mit mir über irgendetwas reden, wenn es nicht um Medizin geht.", das war Alice, die zukünftige Mrs Longbottom. Die beiden hatten mich immer noch nicht bemerkt, sodass ich nur schweigend auf dem Bett liegen blieb, um weiter zu lauschen. „Du solltest froh sein, dass sie da war..."

„Braucht man als Krankenschwester nicht auch 'soziale Kompetenzen'?", fragte Mary wütend, während sie sich aus zog. Ich schloss müde meine Augen. „Davon ist bei ihr nämlich keine Spur! Und Heiler Potter belohnt das auch noch, indem er ihre Probezeit kappt!", maulte sie.

„Also, sie ist ziemlich lieb zu den Patienten.", erwiderte Alice daraufhin. „Es ist nicht so, als sei sie unfreundlich oder nicht umgänglich, Mary, du ärgerst dich nur, weil sie-", die beiden verstummten betreten, da öffnete ich wieder eines meiner Augen. Jetzt hatten Sie mich gesehen und starrten mich betreten an.

„Reden Sie beide von Schwester Evans?", fragte ich also leise, dabei drehte ich mich endlich auf den Rücken.

„Uh – ja.", antwortete Alice.

„Sie ist doch weg gegangen, ich habe sie persönlich nach Hause geschickt.", daraufhin seufzte Alice.

„Sie kommt meistens wieder. Wir haben versucht, heraus zu finden weshalb, aber... Uh – tja, sie wollte nicht mit uns über irgendetwas reden. Sie redet nie mit uns über irgendetwas anderes, als die Arbeit.", erklärte sie mir langsam, dabei knöpfte sie ihre Bluse zu.

„Und was macht sie, wenn sie hier ist?", fragte ich interessiert.

„Meistens läuft sie dem Heiler hinterher, schreibt Notizen, fragt ihn aus, wie was funktioniert...", erwiderte Alice. „Und gestern Abend wurde eine Frau eingeliefert. Sie durfte natürlich nicht mit hinein, es war ja schon nach Schichtende für sie, aber sie hat sich ganz lieb um die Kinder der Frau gekümmert. Sie ist ziemlich gut mit Kindern.", erklärte sie dann noch dazu.

Mary räusperte sich. „Einen schönen Abend noch.", wollte sie sich verabschieden, aber ich richtete mich auf.

„Ich habe die Probezeit von Schwester Evans gekappt, weil sie nichts mehr von Schwester Black lernen kann. Die beiden kamen nicht so gut miteinander aus, weil Schwester Black sie nicht mehr gefordert hat, ich finde, es liegt in meiner Autorität, zu entscheiden, wann eine Schwester so weit ist, nicht wahr, Schwester McKinnon?", sie errötete zutiefst beschämt und nickte.

„Selbstverständlich, Heiler Potter, ich wollte unter keinen Umständen Ihre Entscheidung in Frage stellen.", entschuldigte sie sich. Ich nickte, da verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich ließ mich stöhnend wieder auf das Bett fallen.

„Sie sind immer hier, nicht wahr, Doktor Potter?", fragte Alice mich jetzt.

„Wenn es irgendwie geht.", meinte ich nur.

„Wieso?", fragte sie.

Ich stöhnte beherzt. „Weil ich Chefheiler bin und irgendwie das Gefühl habe, immer auf Abruf sein zu müssen. Außerdem gibt es nichts, was zu Hause auf mich wartet.", sie seufzte leise. „Ich liebe meinen Job."

„Aber Sie werden trotzdem zur Hochzeit kommen, oder? Frank hat gesagt, er würde sich sehr wünschen, dass Sie sich blicken lassen.", meinte sie. Ich fuhr über mein Gesicht.

„Aber irgendjemand muss doch hier bleiben? Sie haben schon zwei Schwestern und drei Heiler eingeladen, das hier ist die 'Notfallstation', ich kann nicht einen Heiler alleine eintragen.", sagte ich bedauernd.

„Dann soll einer der beiden anderen übernehmen, wieso müssten 'Sie' wieder verzichten?", fragte sie mich.

„Alice-", sie wurde rot. „Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Glück der Welt, ob ich nun komme oder nicht. Frank und seine Familie sind die einzigen Verwandten die ich noch habe, aber ich bin sozial völlig unbedarft. Was soll ich auf einer Hochzeit? Dort stehen und blöd gucken?", sie seufzte.

„Du wirst nie eine Frau finden, wenn du immer nur-"

„Ich brauche keine Frau! Mein Job ist meine Frau, ich habe keine Zeit für eine aus Fleisch und Blut.", sagte ich schlicht.

„A – aber James, willst du denn keine Kinder? Willst du nicht den Namen 'Potter' erhalten? Willst du alt und einsam sein, wenn du zu alt wirst, um zu arbeiten?", darauf musste ich tief durch atmen. „Du bist glaube ich der begehrteste Junggeselle deiner Generation, wieso-"

„Sehen Sie, Schwester Prewett, ich bin wirklich müde, okay. Können wir dieses Thema ein anderes Mal besprechen?", sie verstummte augenblicklich, während ich angestrengt über mein Gesicht rieb. „Was wissen Sie von Schwester Evans?", hakte ich noch nach. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass Alice weinte, als ich sie ansah.

Nur ganz leicht, da liefen zwei Tränen über ihre Wangen, während sie ihre Tasche packte. Sie musste sich räuspern, ehe sie sprechen konnte. „Nichts, was ich nicht in den Akten finden könnte oder beobachtet hätte. Neunzehn, ledig, ziemlich geschickt und hat ein umfangreiches Fachwissen. Arbeitssüchtig.", ich stöhnte ein bisschen.

„Mehr wissen Sie nicht? Aber-"

„Sie ist sehr umsichtig, was sie von sich preisgibt, schweigt, wenn wir anderen uns über privates unterhalten, legt kaum Pausen ein und wenn, dann nie mit jemandem zusammen.", erklärte sie. „Ich habe ihren Namen Gideon gegenüber erwähnt, er meinte, ich soll ihr liebste Grüße ausrichten. Die beiden waren wohl zusammen in Hogwarts und ' Freunde', aber vor etwa einem halben Jahr ist der Kontakt urplötzlich abgebrochen.", wieder räusperte sie sich. „Bis morgen, Heiler Potter.", verabschiedete sie sich.

„Grüßen Sie Frank von mir.", bat ich sie etwas kleinlaut, weil ich sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte, aber darauf antwortete sie nicht einmal mehr. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr zu, da stöhnte ich. Noch ehe ich es begriffen hatte, hatte eine meiner Hände nach meinem Zauberstab gegriffen, um die Tür zu verriegeln, damit keine Schwester in mich hinein laufen würde.

Die andere war schon an meinen Hosen.

Ich wusste ja, dass sie Recht hatte. Der Druck, der sich schon seit Tagen in mir aufbaute und immer schlimmer wurde, der wäre nicht, wenn ich hier und da heimgegangen wäre. Oder wenn ich eine Frau hätte, so wie all meine Freunde. Oder wenn ich wenigstens hier und da raus ginge, um mir eine auf zu reißen. In meiner Studienzeit hatte ich das manchmal mit Sirius gemacht, aber der war ja vor etwa sechs Jahren mit Marlene zusammen gekommen und geblieben, daraufhin hatte das aufgehört.

Ich war kein guter Aufreißer, ich hatte immer die Freundinnen von Sirius' Bekanntschaften mit heim genommen, darum hatte es sich nicht für mich gelohnt, alleine los zu ziehen. Wann hatte ich überhaupt das letzte Mal Sex gehabt? Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ich von draußen Sirius' Stimme hörte. Seufzend schloss ich meine Hosen wieder, obwohl sie jetzt erst recht eng waren und drehte mich auf den Bauch.

Tatsächlich konnten die Heiler die Tür immer öffnen, egal, was für ein Zauber dort drauf war. Er trat also ein. „Du bist immer noch hier?", meinte er.

„Ich bin seit über sieben Tagen nicht mehr in meiner Wohnung gewesen, warum sollte ich 'heute' gehen?", fragte ich dumpf.

„Wieso gehst du nicht heim?", fragte er mich.

„Weil ich dort wie hier schlafen kann, also warum dort?", erwiderte ich nur. „Alice schickt dich, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin ihr über den Weg gelaufen, sie war völlig in Tränen aufgelöst, hat deinen Namen gestottert und mich dann einfach stehen lassen.", meinte er. „Was hast du wieder angestellt? Sag mir bitte nicht, du hast ihr gesagt, dass du nicht zu dieser Hochzeit gehst...", ich stöhnte aufgebracht.

„Sirius, was 'soll' ich dort?", fragte ich ihn ungeduldig.

„Vielleicht endlich mal eine Frau finden?", maulte er zurück. „Deine einzigen Verwandten sehen? Mal wieder einen Nachmittag außerhalb dieses Krankenhauses verbringen?", ich drehte mich zurück auf den Rücken.

„Ich will nicht mit dir über diese Hochzeit diskutieren.", sagte ich streng.

„Aber-"

„Sirius, du hast mich gerade schon beim wichsen gestört, mach mich nicht wütend!", warnte ich ihn jetzt. Er fuhr über sein Gesicht, dann stand er auf. „Und vergiss nicht, die Tür zu schließen.", da drehte ich mich auf die Seite und wandte ihm damit den Rücken zu.

„Sorry, Mann, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern.", flüsterte er nur noch, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu. Einen Moment überlegte ich, ob ich vielleicht weiter machen sollte, aber dann verließ mich die Lust darauf. Ich würde einfach ein bisschen schlafen. Schlafen war gut. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal geschlafen?

Schon wieder neunzehn Stunden her? Nein, zwanzig...

* * *

„Oh, hey.", ich sah auf, weil die Tür zu meinem Büro geöffnet worden war und Marlene in meinem Zimmer stand.

„Hi. Komm mit.", befahl sie mir.

„Was?"

„Du kommst jetzt mit.", sagte sie streng. „Du 'wirst' mit uns zusammen essen, heute Abend, komm mit.", nicht schon wieder. Sie machte das ständig, das letzte Mal war sicher erst zwei Wochen her.

„Mar, ich esse anständig, es gibt keinen Grund-", wollte ich protestieren, aber sie zog ihren Zauberstab. Ich verdrehte meine Augen über sie. „Okay, okay, schon gut. Ich komme gleich.", maulte ich.

„Nein, du kommst 'jetzt' mit.", erwiderte sie.

„Aber-"

„Entschuldigung, habe ich irgendwo ein 'Wenn es Euch beliebt, Euer Majestät' gesagt? Bewege dich!", den Spruch hatte sie schon an die hunderttausend Mal gebracht. Ich stöhnte und stand auf.

„Ich bringe Sirius um, weil er ausgerechnet 'dich' haben musste.", ärgerte ich mich ein bisschen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. „Oh, es ist ja schon nach sieben!", stellte ich überrascht fest.

„Ja, es ist schon nach sieben.", erwiderte sie schnippisch, dabei packte sie meinen Arm und zerrte mich weiter bis zu meinem Kamin.

„Darf ich wenigstens noch duschen?", fragte ich jetzt aufgebracht, da verdrehte sie ihre Augen. „Was? Ich – was ist denn? Marlene, ich 'arbeite' hier, wieso sollte ich also duschen gehen, bevor ich für heute Schluss mache?", darauf bekam ich keine Antwort, sie schubste mich nur in den Kamin hinein. „Au!", beschwerte ich mich, weil ich mir am Rost den Kopf stieß.

„Sirius kann das heilen. Du flohst jetzt in unsere Wohnung.", maulte sie nur wütend. Ich gehorchte brav.

Tatsächlich stand Sirius am Herd und rührte in einem Topf. „Ah – sie hat dich gezwungen, was?", fragte er nur. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Tja – uh – ja.", stotterte ich ein bisschen. Wir hatten seit unserer Unterhaltung vor zwei Tagen nicht mehr wirklich viel geredet, hauptsächlich über die Arbeit. „Kann ich bei euch schnell duschen gehen?", fragte ich.

„Ja, sie hat deine alten Sachen vom letzten Mal gewaschen und schon ins Badezimmer gelegt.", ich verdrehte meine Augen, aber glücklicherweise sagte er nichts. Nach einer schnellen Dusche zog ich mir also die Sachen vom letzten Mal an und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo Marlene gerade den Tisch deckte.

„Setzen.", befahl sie mir.

„Ich bin 'kein' Hund, bei Sirius funktioniert das vielleicht, aber bei mir nicht.", maulte ich, da warf sie mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Seufzend setzte ich mich Sirius gegenüber, der ebenfalls schon saß. Sie füllte unsere Teller und einen für sich. Dann setzte auch sie sich.

„Ihr beide, ihr klärt das jetzt.", sagte sie todernst. „Ich sehe dich schon kaum, James Potter, man hört nie etwas von dir, du schreibst nicht, du kommst mich nie besuchen. Die einzige Quelle, die ich habe, um zu hören, ob es dir gut geht und bei dir soweit alles in Ordnung ist, ist Sirius und darum klärt ihr das jetzt, damit ich wieder ruhig schlafen kann.", ich stöhnte.

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Marlene, wir haben keinen Streit. Es gab nur nichts anderes als die Arbeit zu reden.", verteidigte ich mich.

„Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt, aber sie wollte ja nicht auf mich hören...", murmelte Sirius, woraufhin ihn ein noch böserer Blick traf. „W – was? Mann, Baby, wir sind Kerle, wir ticken anders als Mädchen!", erklärte er ihr.

„Du hast zu mir gesagt, ihr habt gestritten und seitdem nicht darüber geredet.", erwiderte sie knapp.

„Es sind Psycho-Attacken wie diese, die mich Jahrelang davon abgehalten haben, eine Beziehung ein zu gehen.", gab Sirius jetzt wütend zurück. „James, haben wir Streit?", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich meinen Mund mit Sahnekartoffeln vollstopfte. „Würdest du mir vorenthalten, wenn sich bei dir 'irgendetwas' neues ergibt?", wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf – Mann, das Fleisch zerfiel fast auf der Gabel, so zart war es.

„Trotzdem müsst ihr darüber reden, wenn ihr euch streitet!", protestierte Marlene.

„Du willst also die ganze Wahrheit, warum wir gestritten haben? Ich habe ihn beim Wichsen unterbrochen, darum ist er biestig geworden, okay?", sie wurde rot, da nickte ich zur Bestätigung.

„So war's.", brachte ich mit zum Bersten gefülltem Mund hervor. Sie verzog angewidert von meinen mangelnden Tischmanieren ihr Gesicht.

„Kauen und Schlucken, Krone.", meinte jetzt auch Sirius. Tatsächlich hatte keiner der beiden auch nur angefangen zu essen. War ich so hungrig gewesen? Wann hatte ich denn das letzte Mal gegessen? Das war doch sicherlich... Mh, waren das fast zwei Tage? Nein, höchstens anderthalb Tage...

Betreten schwiegen wir alle, bis ich gekaut und geschluckt hatte, dann fuhr ich durch meine Haare. „Sorry.", murmelte ich. „Der Kantinenfraß ist eher nicht so toll, stelle ich gerade fest."

„Jamie, ich bitte dich inständig, weniger zu arbeiten.", flüsterte Marlene bedrückt. „Mary hat gesagt-"

„Mary hat zu schweigen.", unterbrach ich sie stirnrunzelnd. „Sie hat sich schon genug heraus genommen, meine Entscheidung was Evans angeht zu kritisieren.", schnaubte ich. Sirius seufzte.

„Ich finde aber auch, dass du überstürzt gehandelt hast. Evans ist noch nicht einmal zwanzig, hat gerade erst ihre Ausbildung gemacht, die Probezeit müsste noch über ein halbes Jahr gehen.", erklärte er mir.

„Aber sie ist doch viel klüger als Andromeda!", erwiderte ich. „Ich habe mir ihre Akte angesehen, sie hatte in all ihren ZAGs und in all ihren UTZs ein 'Ohnegleichen', sie war Schulsprecherin, hat das zweite Jahr Hogwarts übersprungen, in all ihren Prüfungen Bestnoten erzielt, was soll sie von ihr noch lernen?", fragte ich ihn.

„Soziale Kompetenzen!"

„Sie ist nie unfreundlich, oder?"

„Die anderen Schwestern mögen sie nicht. Sie ist besserwisserisch, unerträglich, fragt ständig alles Mögliche und ist vor allem Andromeda gegenüber recht biestig.", gab er sofort zurück.

„Weil Andromeda und sie zu viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben! Sirius, ich mache meine Entscheidung nicht rückgängig, weil sie kein Sonnenschein ist, okay, 'du' hast gesagt, 'die Tussi ist nicht ganz dicht' und obwohl sie das gehört hat, ist sie dir gegenüber weiterhin perfekt professionell, nicht wahr?", Marlene zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Die Tussi ist nicht ganz dicht?", hakte sie nach.

„Die Tussi 'ist' nicht ganz dicht!", verteidigte er sich.

„Und Alice hat gesagt, sie hat sehr wohl soziale Kompetenzen und wäre den Patienten gegenüber-", argumentierte ich weiter, aber Sirius hob beide Hände in die Luft.

„Schon gut, schon gut!", unterbrach er mich. „Tut mir ja Leid, James, ich habe es nicht so gemeint...", sagte er rasch.

„Dein Urteilsvermögen ist getrübt, weil Mary deine zukünftige Schwägerin ist und Andromeda deine Cousine.", erklärte ich. „Und obwohl Mary für mich wie eine kleine Schwester ist und ich Andromeda sehr gerne habe: Die beiden irren sich, was Schwester Evans angeht, weil sie nicht so ist, wie alle anderen.", Marlene räusperte sich.

„Trotzdem wäre es deine Aufgabe als Chefheiler, mit dieser Schwester ein Gespräch zu suchen und sie zu ermahnen, ein wenig freundlicher zu ihren Kolleginnen zu sein. Sonst kommt es zu einem Boykott.", warf sie zaghaft ein.

Einen Moment hielt ich inne. Ich war gerade dabei, Schwester Evans zu verteidigen, aber trotzdem wollte ich noch einmal darüber nachdenken, ob ein Gespräch angebracht wäre. „Das werde ich bei nächster Gelegenheit tun.", sagte ich also schließlich. „Es ist übrigens sehr lecker, kann ich noch mehr haben?", wechselte ich dann das Thema.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich hatte mich gerade hin gelegt, als sich die Tür öffnete, da sah ich auf. Schwester Evans stand vor mir, ihr Gesicht war ganz rot. „Oh – V – Verzeihung.", stotterte sie ein bisschen. „Ich wusste nicht-"

„Schwester Evans?", hielt ich sie auf, denn sie hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht. Sie wandte sich wieder zu mir und schluckte. „Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte ich sie behutsam. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass sie weinte.

„I – ich...", stotterte sie wieder.

„Was?", fragte ich, dabei richtete ich mich jetzt auf.

„Ich schätze, ich hatte es verdient.", flüsterte sie. „Ich hätte einfach tun sollen, was er sagte.", aber dann schluchzte sie erbarmungswürdig auf.

„Was wer sagt?"

„H – Heiler B – B – Black.", brachte sie gerade so hervor, dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Setzen Sie sich einen Moment."; bat ich sie besorgt, aber darauf reagierte sie nicht, da stand ich endgültig auf und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie mit mir zum Bett zu ziehen. Sie reagierte kaum, als ich sie herunter drückte und mich neben sie setzte. „Schwester Evans, was ist passiert?", fragte ich sie ruhig.

„W – wir haben einen Patienten behandelt, er...", sie schnappte jetzt ein bisschen nach Luft, sodass ich meine Hand auf ihre Brust legte, um ihren Herzschlag zu fühlen. Er ging viel zu schnell, auch ihr Puls raste, als ich ihn fühlte. Seufzend stand ich auf und reichte ihr die Papiertüte, in der Marlene mir die Reste von vor ein paar Tagen eingepackt hatte, damit sie in diese hinein atmen konnte.

Als sich ihr Atem beruhigt hatte, da räusperte ich mich. „Was ist passiert?", fragte ich noch einmal.

„Wir haben einen Patienten behandelt.", flüsterte sie etwas verstört. „Und Heiler Black wollte ihm einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen verabreichen, aber er war allergisch gegen Mumienstaub und als ich das gesagt habe, da hat er mich angeschrien, dass er das wüsste und deshalb den Trank mit der geringsten Menge Mumienstaub genommen hat. Er könnte ihn ja kaum einfach leiden lassen.", stotterte sie ein bisschen. „Aber es gibt ja welche ganz ohne Mumienstaub und ich dachte nur, wenn man eine allergische Reaktion vermeiden kann, dann...", sie stöhnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Handflächen.

Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass ich ihre Haare streichelte, da zog ich meine Hände zurück. Jetzt also... „Schwester Evans, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt von Ihnen.", begann ich zögerlich.

„Sie werden mich feuern.", flüsterte sie.

„Davon bin ich weit entfernt. Ich will nur ein kurzes, ermahnendes Gespräch mit Ihnen führen. Ich meinte das ernst, Sie haben mich in dem Monat, den Sie jetzt hier sind, bereits mehr als einmal beeindruckt.", erklärte ich ernst. „Aber Heiler Black ist – nun, er ist Ihr Vorgesetzter und ich schätze, er wird bedacht haben, was er tut. Sie haben seinem Urteilsvermögen zu vertrauen.", sie seufzte.

„Aber – aber es ist so unangenehm! Ich bin selber gegen Mumienstaub allergisch, 'ich' hätte lieber die Schmerzen, als eine allergische Reaktion zu riskieren.", erklärte sie. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Was passiert bei Ihnen, wenn Sie zu Mumienstaub zu sich nehmen?", fragte ich sie interessiert. Sie wurde knallrot.

„Ich – uhm... Nun, ich schwelle an.", flüsterte sie verlegen. „Und das ist sehr schmerzhaft, weil die Haut sich verzieht und die Knochen unter dem Fleisch eingedrückt werden. Die Blutgefäße werden gequetscht und demnach die Finger und die Zehen schnell taub.", erklärte sie mir.

„Wow.", machte ich. „Das klingt – uh – ja, das klingt unangenehm.", stimmte ich ihr zu.

„Ich habe es nicht einmal unfreundlich gesagt, er ist einfach ausgerastet und hat mich angeschrien und 'Dummes Ding' genannt.", sagte sie dann betreten. Verdammt, was machte meine Hand schon wieder in ihren Haaren? Plötzlich räusperte sie sich. „Ich glaube, ich bin nur müde, normalerweise komme ich besser damit zurecht, wenn er mich so plötzlich anschreit.", überrascht zog ich meine Augenbrauen höher.

„Das ist schon öfter passiert?", hakte ich nach.

„Uh...", sie errötete umso mehr. „Ich – Heiler Potter, ich möchte eigentlich nicht-"

„Antworten Sie mir auf die Frage.", sagte ich ernst.

„Nun, ja, ein paar Mal. Aber ich habe damit wirklich keine Probleme.", flüsterte sie. „Es ist okay, Heiler Black kann mich nicht so gut leiden und...", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Tja, ich habe auch nicht unbedingt das Verlangen danach, dass er mir über den Kopf streichelt und mich lobt. Es ist okay, ich bin nur hier, um meine Arbeit zu machen.", erklärte sie. Ich stöhnte ein bisschen.

„Schwester Evans, darüber würde ich gerne noch mit Ihnen reden.", erklärte ich ihr. Sie wurde rot. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie häufig nach Ihrer Schicht bleiben oder wieder zurück kommen."

„Ja.", sagte sie rasch. „Weil es immer noch viel gibt, was ich zu lernen habe und-"

„Sehen Sie, ich bin der 'Meister' des Clubs, ich bleibe eh immer hier und ich merke ja, dass Sie sehr wissbegierig sind, aber die anderen Schwestern sagen, dass Sie...", wie sollte ich das ausdrücken?

„Mary hat sich über mich beschwert.", sagte sie und jetzt klang tatsächlich etwas abfälliges in ihrer Stimme mit. „Nun, wenn Sie mir sagen, ich soll mit den anderen spielen, dann werde ich das tun, aber das hält mich nicht davon ab, ihr die Meinung zu sagen, wenn sie vor lauter Quatschen auf einen Schlangenbiss eine Salbe mit Fliegenblutbasis schmieren will! Das ist 'sehr' gefährlich und kann tödlich ausgehen!", ich starrte sie an.

„Sie wollte 'was'?", fragte ich nach. „Sind Sie wirklich sicher? Das ist eine ernste Anschuldigung", aber ich erinnerte mich, dass Alice Lily mehr oder weniger bestätigt hatte.

„Natürlich bin ich sicher, ich weiß so ziemlich alles über Medizin, was ich mit meiner begrenzten Erfahrung wissen 'kann', Heiler Potter! Und ohnehin, es tut mir ja Leid, ihr die Illusion genommen zu haben, aber jeder Blinde sieht, dass Sie kein Interesse an ihr haben. Zumindest nicht so.", schnaubte sie ein bisschen. Ich hob meine Augenbrauen an, da wurde sie rot.

„Und Sie würden das wissen?", hakte ich nach.

„I – ich... Es tut mir Leid, das war schrecklich unangebracht.", flüsterte sie. Ehe ich etwas tun konnte, war sie aufgesprungen und fuhr durch ihre Haare, dann band sie sie neu zusammen und stellte den Wasserhahn an. „Es tut mir Leid, Heiler Potter, ich... Das habe ich so nicht gemeint.", sie hielt ihren Kopf unter Wasser und machte ein erschrockenes Geräusch, vermutlich weil das Wasser so kalt war.

„Schwester-"

„Es steht mir natürlich nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen oder zu reden oder-"

„'Lily'!", sprach ich sie jetzt direkt an, damit sie aufhörte, zu plappern, tatsächlich verstummte sie daraufhin und stellte das Wasser wieder ab. Ihr ganzer Kopf tropfte, da stand ich auf, zog ein Handtuch vom Stapel und legte es um ihre Haare. „Legen Sie sich einen Moment hin.", verlangte ich. Sie gehorchte brav, konnte mich aber nicht mehr ansehen. War das mit dem Wasser eine Art 'Bestrafung' gewesen? „So ist es richtig. Wie lange sind Sie jetzt hier?", fragte ich ruhig.

„Einen Monat und dreizehn Tage.", erwiderte sie.

„Ich meine Ihre Schicht, Lily, wie lange arbeiten Sie jetzt am Stück?", jetzt öffnete sie die Augen und sah gegen die Decke. Ihr Blick huschte von oben, nach unten, während sie angestrengt nachdachte.

„Uhm... Etwa siebzehn Stunden.", antwortete sie schließlich.

„Haben Sie ausreichend gegessen?", sie nickte. „Getrunken?", wieder Nicken, sie schloss die Augen wieder und ich wunderte mich plötzlich, was ihre Augenfarbe gewesen war. „Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal geschlafen?", fragte ich sie besorgt.

„Ich hatte gestern frei.", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe gestern beinahe den ganzen Tag geschlafen.", beantwortete sie schließlich meine Frage. Ich seufzte.

Mein Blick fiel auf meine Armbanduhr. „Ruhen Sie sich etwas aus, Schwester Evans. Ich werde mit Heiler Black reden und ihm eine andere Schwester für heute zuteilen.", sie atmete bereits wieder ruhiger und ich erwischte mich, wie ich erneut über ihre Haare streichelte.

„Das ist schön.", plapperte sie plötzlich wieder, eindeutig nicht mehr bei Sinnen. Da sie das als beruhigend empfand, streichelte ich weiter durch ihre Haare und wartete, bis sie wirklich eingeschlafen war. Einen Moment betrachtete ich sie. So eine hübsche, junge Frau. Sicherlich hatte sie zu Hause einen Freund sitzen, der sich wünschte, öfter krank zu sein, damit sie mehr zu Hause war...

Menschen wie sie, die doch immer so abweisend und kontrolliert und vor allem 'kompliziert' erschienen, waren ja normalerweise ganz anders in ihrem Privatleben. Sanft und zärtlich... Mir kam der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht gar keinen Freund hatte, weil sie immer so viel arbeitete. Ihre Finger bewegten sich ein bisschen, während sie schlief, da musste ich lächeln. Die Tür wurde geöffnet, ich zuckte zusammen und zog meine Hand endlich aus ihren nassen Haaren.

Glücklicherweise war es nur Remus. Sirius sah das mit den Krankenschwestern viel zu ernst, als das ich von ihm mit einer Krankenschwester hätte erwischt werden sollen. 'Heiler Lupin' jedoch zog nur seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Uh – hey.", grüßte er leise, während er herein kam und seinen Spind öffnete. Ich stand vom Bett auf.

„Hey.", flüsterte ich zurück. „Du bist aber spät dran.", meinte ich dann und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ist deine Schicht nicht schon gut zwei Stunden fertig?", er seufzte.

„Ich hatte noch so viel Papierkram.", ich holte Luft, da fuhr er sofort fort. „Du kannst nicht immer alles machen, James, Sirius und ich sollten uns eigentlich um unseren eigenen Papierkram kümmern. Du arbeitest so schon viel mehr als wir...", maulte er leise, denn warf er einen Blick auf Schwester Evans. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Nichts, nichts. Sie muss sich nur ein bisschen ausruhen. Ich schätze, sie ist übermüdet.", erklärte ich.

„Ich bin Sirius eben über den Weg gelaufen, er hat gesagt, sie ist ihm gegenüber aus der Reihe getanzt.", erzählte er mir bereitwillig. Ich seufzte.

„Sie hat gesagt, er hat sie angeschrien und 'dummes Ding' genannt, weil sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass ihr Patient gegen Mumienstaub allergisch ist und der Schmerztrank aber Mumienstaub enthält", erwiderte ich darauf.

„Die Schmerztränke ohne Mumienstaub wirken nicht so schnell.", gab er zurück.

„Ja, aber was hättest du lieber: Zwei Minuten länger Schmerzen oder eine allergische Reaktion auf Mumienstaub, mit Anschwellen und tauben Gliedmaßen?", fragte ich. Er wurde ein wenig rot. „Und trotz allem: Kein Grund zu schreien und 'dummes Ding' zu sagen, wenn das, worüber sie streiten doch beweist, dass sie Ahnung hat.", fügte ich hinzu.

„James, du scheinst reges Interesse an dieser Krankenschwester zu haben-", sagte er urplötzlich. „Und abgesehen davon, dass ich das interessant finde, weil sie gar nicht dein Typ zu sein scheint, kann ich dir nur dazu sagen, dass sie tabu ist! Du bist ihr Chef, sie ist fast sieben Jahre jünger als du und offensichtlich völlig beziehungsunfähig.", ich schnaubte.

„Ich – 'reges Interesse'? Sie ist eine Krankenschwester und momentan in aller Munde, es ist klar, dass ich mich mit ihr befassen muss, Remus!", maulte ich ein bisschen.

„Du hast ihre Haare gestreichelt!", kam es spontan zurück.

„Sie hatte gerade eben eine Art – uh – Anfall.", verteidigte ich diese Handlung sofort. „Remus, ich mache hier meinen Job, okay? Versuche nicht, mir irgendetwas anzuhängen, ich muss mich um solche Sachen kümmern, ich bin euer Chef.", erinnerte ich ihn. Seine Ohren wurden ein bisschen rosa und er drückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Uh... Du hast Recht.", stellte er dann fest. „Tut mir Leid."

„Nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Remus, das ist nicht nötig, ich möchte nur, dass dir das klar ist. Ich werde wohl noch ein bisschen länger mit diesem Thema zu tun haben, weil sie eben – uhm – etwas klüger ist, als alle anderen in diesem Haus.", fügte ich hinzu. „Hast du mitbekommen, dass Mary während deiner Schicht einen Patienten mit einem Schlangenbiss behandelt hat? Letztlich?", fragte ich dann.

„Uh – ja, Mr Jenkins. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Schwester Evans und – uhm – Schwester McKinnon sich heftig gestritten haben.", erklärte er dann. „Mary hat wohl die ganze Zeit über irgendeinen Typen geredet, den sie so toll findet. Und plötzlich jaulte Schwester Evans auf und fuhr sie an, dass das die falsche Salbe sei und ob sie keine Augen im Kopf hätte!"

„Also stimmt es, dass Mary die falsche Salbe benutzen wollte?", fragte ich nun, um so viel wie möglich über den Vorfall heraus zu finden.

„Ja, das hat Mr Jenkins mir erzählt.", bestätigte Remus mir auch sofort. „Er sagte, ihm sei aufgefallen, dass die Salbe ganz schwarz war und ich aber immer eine helle Salbe verwende. Alice war zufällig dort, sie wurde knallrot hat er gesagt.", ich nickte. Schwarze Salbe, also...

„Nun, Schwester Evans hat gesagt, Mary wollte eine Salbe auf Fliegenblutbasis benutzen.", er wurde blass.

„Was?"

„Und sie hat gesagt, sie hat über 'mich' gesprochen.", fügte ich hinzu.

„Wow – das... Das ist gefährlich gewesen! Gut, dass Schwester Evans es bemerkt hat...", erklärte er schließlich.

„Ich sage dir, ihr tut ihr alle Unrecht. Sie hat viel mehr Fachwissen als alle anderen hier, sie ist wie – wie-", mir fehlte das richtige Wort, da zog Remus seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Sie ist wie du.", erklärte er letztendlich. Ich warf einen Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt, dann seufzte ich.

„Unmöglich. Niemand wäre freiwillig wie ich...", meinte ich und ließ ihn alleine.

* * *

Sie sahen alle beide mächtig verwundert auf, als ich aus dem Kamin trat. „Störe ich?", fragte ich. Sirius wurde ein bisschen rot, aber Marlene stand sofort auf.

„Nein, gar nicht. Willst du etwas essen?", fragte sie.

„Uh – ja, wenn ich-", sie verschwand in der Küche, wo ich sie mit dem Geschirr rappeln hörte, da setzte ich mich Sirius gegenüber. „Hey.", machte ich.

„Hey.", machte er zurück. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte mit dir über etwas sprechen.", Marlene kam mit einem gefüllten Teller zurück.

„Soll ich gehen?"

„Nein, du kannst bleiben.", sagte ich sofort. „Nein, nein, ich will euch auch gar nicht lange aufhalten, eigentlich, ich weiß, eure freien Montag-Abende sind heilig...", erklärte ich. Marlene lächelte und drückte meinen Arm kurz vor lauter Freude, dass ich 'freiwillig' zu ihnen gekommen war. Ihr entwischte sogar ein breites Grinsen. „Es geht um Schwester Evans. Und Mary. Und dich.", eröffnete ich schließlich. Sirius' Gesicht veränderte sich sofort.

„Ich-"

„Nein, 'ich' möchte reden, du sollst mir nur zuhören.", meinte ich bestimmt. Er verschränkte seine Arme, nickte aber auffordernd. „Ich habe gestern mit ihr geredet, nachdem sie in Tränen aufgelöst in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.", ich bemerkte sehr wohl, dass seine Wangen rosa wurden, als er einen bösen Blick von Marlene zu spüren bekam. „Hatte euer Patient eine allergische Reaktion?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort kannte.

„Geringfügig. Er ist etwa eine Kleidergröße angeschwollen, aber es war nicht allzu schlimm.", erklärte er.

„Wie lange hat die Reaktion angehalten?", hakte ich nach, obwohl ich auch darauf die Antwort kannte.

„Etwa eine halbe Stunde, etwas weniger.", gab er mit knirschenden Zähnen zu.

„Und wusstest du, dass Schwester Evans auf Mumienstaub allergisch ist und sich wahrscheinlich mit diesem Thema auskennen würde?", jetzt schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Und selbst wenn es alles anders gewesen wäre, gäbe es keinen Grund, deine Krankenschwester an zu schreien und 'dummes Ding' zu nennen. Ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal dazu ermahnen müssen, auch mit Schwester Evans 'professionell' um zu gehen, Sirius, egal, ob sie irgendetwas besser weiß als du.", er nickte, sein Kiefer spannte sich an, so wütend wurde er auf mich.

„Ja.", machte er trotzdem.

„Was ihre sozialen Kompetenzen angeht, habe ich mir euren Rat zu Herzen genommen und wollte mit ihr darüber ebenfalls sprechen.", erklärte ich dann. „Aber ich muss sagen, wenn 'mein' Kollege unachtsam ist und Salbe mit Fliegenblutbasis auf einen Schlangenbiss schmieren wollen würde, würde ich auch meine Nerven verlieren.", daraufhin räusperte er sich verlegen.

„W – wollte sie?"

„Remus hat diese Geschichte über den Patient bestätigt bekommen. 'Schwarze Salbe' hat er gesagt, wie viele 'schwarze Salben' gibt es? Braun, ja, aber 'schwarz'?", sagte ich ernst. „Mary ist die Nächste, die darüber etwas hört, ich muss eine Abmahnung schreiben, das wisst ihr, oder?", Marlene fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„Das hat sie nicht dazu gesagt.", murmelte Sirius jetzt ganz betreten.

„Das kann ich mir denken. Mary hat ihre Ausbildung schon zwei Jahre länger als diese Schwester Evans, ihre Probezeit wurde sogar verlängert und ist erst vor einem halben Jahr beendet worden. Ich würde auch nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen wollen, wenn dann so ein junges Ding daher kommt und mich in allem übertrifft, was ich mache.", schnaubte Marlene.

„Ich habe sie dazu ermahnt, deinem Fachwissen zu vertrauen, weil du der Heiler bist, Sirius, aber ich bitte dich inständig, demnächst zu überprüfen, was sie sagt! Diese junge Frau hat mehr Fachwissen, als alle anderen ihres Alters und sie hat gerade gestern bewiesen, dass sie manchmal auch einen Heiler toppen kann.", die beiden sahen mich an.

„Wow, die hat es dir aber angetan.", sagte Marlene plötzlich.

„Was? Jetzt fängst du auch damit an!", schnaubte ich aufgebracht. „Sie ist eine Krankenschwester, es ist mein 'Job', mich mit solchen Sachen auseinander zu setzen!", ärgerte ich mich. Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen, weil ich diesen Ton noch nie ihr gegenüber angeschlagen hatte.

„Ich... So habe ich das nicht gemeint.", murmelte sie.

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich bin gereizt.", maulte ich. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe nur gestern schon mit Remus dieses Gespräch geführt. Sie ist 'sieben Jahre' jünger als ich, meine Angestellte und offensichtlich nicht mein Typ. Ich muss mich um sie kümmern, weil das meine Aufgabe ist.", sie nickte sofort.

„Ja, schon gut, ich weiß.", sagte sie sofort. Ich seufzte, dann griff ich nach ihrer Hand.

„Mach das nicht, Marlene.", bat ich sie erschöpft. „Es tut mir Leid.", Sirius fuhr durch seine Haare, während ich seine Verlobte anfasste, sah aber nicht besonders gestresst darüber aus.

Einen Moment schwiegen wir alle, dann räusperte sie sich. „Willst du heute Abend hier bleiben, Jamie?", fragte sie mich. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich muss noch arbeiten.", erklärte ich. „Übrigens: Hat Mary letztlich mal mit dir über mich gesprochen?", fiel mir noch ein. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Schwester Evans hat nämlich gesagt, sie hätte in einer Tour von 'mir' geschwärmt.", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Weißt du, James, dass du keine Augen für Frauen zu haben scheinst, bedeutet nicht, dass die sich nicht nach dir umdrehen.", erklärte sie leise lächelnd. „Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst und auch nicht unbedingt viel dafür tust: Du bist ein sehr begehrter Junggeselle.", meinte sie dann noch grinsend. „Ich hätte dich genommen, wenn du schönere Haare hättest.", ich lachte. Das war glaube ich das erste Mal seit über einer Woche, dass ich richtig lachen musste.

„Ich hasse dich, Marlene...", sagte ich amüsiert.

„Nein, Jamie, du liebst mich...", zwitscherte sie.

„Andromeda ist auch ein bisschen in dich verknallt.", mischte sich Sirius ein. „Ich glaube fast 'alle' sind in dich verknallt. Du musst dir nur eine aussuchen, die dir genug gefällt.", ich schnaubte.

„Am besten eine, die 'nicht' unter mir arbeitet...", sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Aber eigentlich willst du doch eine von 'unter dir', oder?", grinste er breit.

„Irgendwann wird eine kommen und ich werde mich in sie verlieben.", meinte ich nur noch. „Und jetzt lasst uns über etwas anderes sprechen..."

„Kommst du zur Hochzeit?", fragte Marlene.

„Himmel, verschont mich doch.", verlangte ich.

„Alice hat mir geschrieben, wir haben uns getroffen, sie hat die ganze Zeit geheult und-"

„Marlene, lass uns über etwas anderes sprechen, ich habe schon mit Sirius über dieses Thema gesprochen und wir wurden uns nicht einig.", sagte ich. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ja, das war, als er mich beim wichsen unterbrochen hat.", ärgerte ich sie.

„Oh Mann...", machte sie. „Jamie, du müsstest nicht wichsen, wenn du zur Hochzeit kämst und dort eine Freundin findest.", riet sie mir. „Dann hättest du endlich jemanden, der für dich wichst.", ich lachte wieder ein bisschen.

„Ich brauche niemanden, der für mich wichst, Marlene, ich bin rundum glücklich, okay? Ich habe zwei gesunde Hände und meinen Job. Ich liebe meinen Job!", ermahnte ich sie jetzt.

„Dein Job wird dir keine Kinder gebären.", sagte sie.

„Ich mag keine Kinder, darum liebe ich meinen Job.", gab ich zurück.

„Und deine Wohnung? Hast du mittlerweile mal eins der Regale aufgestellt, die wir gekauft haben, als du vor sieben Jahren dort eingezogen bist?", ich stöhnte.

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit.", sagte ich verlegen, woraufhin sie schnaubte. „Was? Und wozu auch? Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass ich jetzt eher ausziehen würde, bevor ich die Bücher alle ausgeräumt habe, warum also alles aus den Kisten raus holen? Damit ich es wieder einpacken muss, wenn die Wohnung zu klein wird?", sie schnaubte wieder. „Lass das."

„Lass was?"

„Dieses abfällige Schnauben von gerade, lass das, ich mag dieses Geräusch gar nicht. Du bist nicht meine Mutter, richtig?", daraufhin schwieg sie betreten. Sirius sah jetzt nur noch auf seinen Teller, da seufzte ich tief. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint, das wisst ihr.", sagte ich todernst. Beide nickten. „Seht mal, ich 'weiß', dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht, aber mir geht es wirklich gut.", versprach ich.

„Aber-"

„Nein, mir geht es gut!", betonte ich wieder. „Wenn sich das ändert und ich einsam bin, dann werdet ihr das daran merken, dass ich mehr Zeit hier verbringe, dann dürft ihr das Thema wieder aufgreifen, aber bis dahin hört bitte auf, mich unter Druck zu setzen. Ich habe gerade alles, was ich brauche. Und wenn mir nach Gesellschaft ist, dann komme ich zu 'euch'. Ihr seid meine Familie, okay?", nachdem ich den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte wurden Marlenes Augen feucht und sie nickte, dann stand sie auf und drückte meinen Kopf gegen ihren Oberkörper.

„Ich verspreche, dich nicht mehr damit zu ärgern.", sagte sie.

„Dankeschön.", meinte ich nur zurück. Sie ließ mich los und räumte die leeren Teller ab, da stand ich auf. „Ich lasse euch beide mal lieber alleine. Ich habe noch so viel Arbeit und so...", erklärte ich einfach und Sirius stand auf.

„Gut, dass du hier warst, James. ...ich – uhm – ich werde auf meinen Umgangston mit Evans achten.", versprach er mir.

* * *

Sie lag stöhnend und ächzend auf dem Bett, als ich herein kam und sah auf, als ich die Tür schloss. „Oh – Heiler Potter, ich-"

„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen.", meinte ich und legte mich einfach direkt neben sie. Das war für gewöhnlich untersagt, aber ich fand, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich der Chefheiler war und mir niemand die Leviten deswegen lesen konnte, würde ich es jetzt trotzdem machen.

„Wonach riechen sie?", fragte sie plötzlich. Ich stöhnte.

„Uh – Magensaft. Und Kotze.", sagte ich. „Wieso? Wonach riechen sie?"

„Fruchtwasser.", ich schnaubte ein bisschen.

„Ah.", machte ich. „Ja, Heiler Black hat so etwas erwähnt. Verstecken Sie sich?", fragte ich dann. Sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht und stöhnte.

„Ich wünschte, ich würde mich in Luft auflösen.", erklärte sie. „Sie ist uns einfach weg gestorben...", ihre Stimme zitterte, da griff ich nach ihrer Hand.

„Das Baby hat überlebt, das wird Mr Johnson ein Trost sein.", sagte ich beruhigend. Darauf antwortete sie nicht. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und sie an sah, da hatte sie ihre Augen selber zusammen gekniffen und weinte leise. Es sah aus, als wäre es schmerzhaft, ihr Schluchzen zu stauen. „Schwester Evans-"

„Ich weiß.", atmete sie aus. „Ich weiß, ich darf das nicht an mich heran lassen, bloß keine Gefühle zeigen, aber-"

„Nein, darum geht es nicht.", unterbrach sich sie. „Sie 'sollen' sogar Gefühle zeigen, Miss Evans, das ist eine Aufgabe, die 'Menschen' leicht fällt. Sie sollen Gefühle zulassen können. Trost, Mitleid, Verständnis – niemals Schuld."

„Aber-"

„Habe Sie einen Fehler gemacht?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Unüberlegt gehandelt?"

„Nein...", jammerte sie. Ich richtete mich auf und zog sie dabei mit mir hoch. „Nein."

„Miss Evans, wir können nichts dagegen tun. Wir können immer nur unser Bestes geben und ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben Ihr Bestes gegeben, um diese Frau zu retten. Das 'Schicksal' hat die Zügel in seiner Hand und wir können keinen Einfluss darauf nehmen, was geschieht.", belehrte ich sie. „Trost, Mitleid, Verständnis. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass 'Schuld' dazu kommt, denn wenn Sie ihr einmal Raum gegeben haben, dann wird sie immer wieder kommen und dieser Beruf wird Sie zerbrechen.", als sie immer noch weinte, zog ich sie in meine Arme.

Das war so etwas von 'verboten'!

Sie war eine Krankenschwester und ich war der Chefheiler, ich sollte eigentlich versuchen, körperlichen Kontakt zu vermeiden. Schon gar nicht mit ihr auf dem Bett liegen und sie umarmen. Aber sie schluchzte auf und schlang ihre Arme um mich, da hüpfte mein Herz urplötzlich und mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Wann hatte sich das letzte Mal eine Frau an mich geklammert, so wie sie es gerade tat? Marlene vielleicht irgendwann mal, kurz nachdem meine Eltern gestorben waren? War das schon wieder vier Jahre her? „Er ist doch noch so klein, er braucht doch eine 'Mutter'!", heulte sie gegen meine Schulter. Ich streichelte wieder durch ihre klebrigen Haare.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das alles noch nicht mitkriegt.", flüsterte ich rau. „Er wird im Krankenhaus bestens versorgt werden und sein Vater wird ihn an sich klammern, wann immer er kann.", versicherte ich ihr dann. „War das das erste Mal?", fragte ich sie, als sie sich ein bisschen beruhigt hatte.

„Ja.", flüsterte sie. „Und die erste Geburt.", ich nickte verstehend. „Leben und Tod liegen direkt beieinander.", flüsterte sie dann.

„Und vergessen Sie das nicht.", bat ich sie. „Miss Evans, das Leben ist nicht immer fair, aber dieses Baby ist sicher und soweit ich weiß gesund zur Welt gekommen. Darüber dürfen Sie 'dankbar' sein.", sie nickte und obwohl da immer noch Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen, musste sie plötzlich lächeln. Ihre Zähne blitzten hervor.

„Er ist ganz süß.", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. Ich grinste plötzlich schief. Wir waren uns übrigens unerträglich nah! So nah, dass ich ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte und so nah, dass mein Blick für eine Nanosekunde zu ihren Lippen huschte. Hoffentlich hatte sie das nicht gesehen! „Er ist – Heiler Potter, er ist nur so groß.", sie zeigte mir mit ihren Händen, wie groß der Junge war und lehnte sich dabei ein wenig von mir zurück. „Und seine Finger sind ganz, ganz klein.", fügte sie hinzu.

Meine ungezogene Hand war wieder in ihren Haaren. „Durften Sie ihn waschen?", sie nickte.

„Er riecht nach – nach-"

„Karamell.", half ich ihr aus, da nickte sie eifrig. „Wie weit war sie?"

„Sie war erst im achten Monat.", sagte sie. „Darum ist er noch – ich meine... Wow, er ist nur so klein...", ihre Augen waren grün. Nicht grün-braun, so wie die meisten Augen, sie waren ganz grün, durch und durch, die Farbe war dunkel und dick umrandet. Ich hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen... „Hoffentlich wird er genug in den Arm genommen. Kleine Babys wollen doch bestimmt nur in den Arm genommen werden, oder?", ich lächelte über diesen Kommentar.

„Ich wette mit Ihnen, dass er das nicht mitkriegt, Miss Evans.", versprach ich wieder. „Wir können nicht wissen, was kleine Babys wollen.", meinte ich dann noch sanft. Sie lächelte wieder, aber dieses Lächeln war viel bitterer als das vorher..

„Kleine Babys wollen lieb gehabt werden.", das hatte Mum immer gesagt. Ich lächelte wieder, dann schlang ich wieder meine Arme um sie.


	3. Chapter 3

„...ja, das ist gut so.", meinte ich zu dem jungen Heiler vor mir. „In Ordnung, ich trage das so ein.", da sah ich sie. Überrascht sah ich auf und räusperte mich. „S – Sie würden mich kurz entschuldigen?", er nickte sofort, da ließ ich ihn stehen und folgte ihr durch die kleine Tür, durch die sie verschwunden war.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich überrascht sein sollte, dass sie ein kleines – nein, 'winziges' Baby auf ihre Arme hob, das ich sie wieder fand. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und trug Muggel-Kleidung, einen hübschen, grünen Rock und eine weiße Bluse, ihre Haare waren geflochten. Mein Mund wurde trocken, als ich ihre Beine sah. „Na, Baby James?", oh je, das arme Baby. „Hast du mich vermisst?", tatsächlich streckte das Baby wie in Zeitlupe seine linke Hand nach ihr aus.

„Miss Evans, sollten Sie nicht zu Hause sein?", fragte ich. Sie drehte sich erschrocken herum.

„W – was?"

„Sie haben doch frei.", erinnerte ich sie lächelnd. Sie wurde knallrot und drückte das Baby fester an sich. „Warum sind Sie nicht bei Ihrer Familie und ruhen sich ein bisschen aus?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Und Baby James?", fragte sie.

„Der ist hier bestens aufgehoben, versprochen.", sagte ich. Sie seufzte. „Was, glauben Sie mir nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich wollte nur nach ihm schauen.", meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Es war so leise in meiner Wohnung."

„Mh, ja, das kenne ich.", sagte ich ruhig. „Haben Sie denn kein Haustier oder vielleicht einen Freund oder so?", sie wurde rot. Wie hatte das geklungen? Ich baggerte sie ja gerade an!

„Uh – nein, da bin nur ich.", erklärte sie schließlich. Oh wirklich!? So eine schöne, junge Frau war alleine? „Ich... Ich halte nichts von Beziehungen.", fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich halte es einfach für besser, wenn man alleine ist.", erwiderte sie. „In einer 'Beziehung' zu sein fördert Intimität, Intimität führt zu Gefühlen und Gefühle bedeuten immer Schwierigkeiten.", ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Uh... Sie klingen wie Sirius.", meinte ich etwas unbedacht.

„Das ist Heiler Black.", stellte sie fest. „Sie sind Freunde, nicht wahr? Sie beide – und Heiler Lupin gehört auch dazu.", ich nickte. „Ich habe gehört, wie Alice mit Mary darüber gesprochen hat.", sie wechselte die Position, in der sie 'Baby James' auf ihren Armen hielt und er patschte mit seinen süßen, kleinen Fingerchen gegen ihre Brust. Sie wurde ein bisschen rot, ignorierte aber, dass ich das gesehen hatte.

„Ja, Alice heiratet in zwei Wochen meinen Cousin. Und Mary wird Heiler Blacks Schwägerin.", sie wurde ein bisschen rot. „Was?"

„Nichts.", flüsterte sie.

„Sie sehen so aus, als würde Ihnen etwas auf der Zunge brennen.", bestand ich darauf. „Was ist es?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und errötete jetzt mehr.

„Nun, ich... Ich hatte gedacht, dass zwischen Mary und Ihnen nichts laufen würde, aber da habe ich mich natürlich ganz schön blamiert.", sagte sie verlegen. „Und jetzt muss ich mir immer blöd vor kommen, wenn sie im Zimmer ist, weil ich so eingebildet war, vor allen zu sagen, dass Sie eh kein Interesse an ihr hätten.", erklärte sie, dabei wurde sie tatsächlich etwa kirschrot.

Ich schnaubte. „Zwischen Mary und mir läuft nichts, sie ist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester.", ermahnte ich sie. Sie sah überrascht auf.

„Oh.", machte sie nur.

„Ja, 'Oh'.", seufzte ich.

„Heiler Potter?", fragte sie jetzt zögerlich. Ich hob meine Augenbrauen an. „Wieso gehen Sie nie nach Hause?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Wieso gehen Sie nie nach Hause?", grinste ich ein bisschen zurück, aber ihr war nicht zum Lachen zumute.

„Ich gehe nach Hause. Sie bleiben immer hier.", meinte sie. „Ich gehe zum Duschen und Schlafen nach Hause.", fügte sie ernst hinzu. Ich stöhnte ein bisschen, weil sie so sehr nach Marlene und Sirius und Remus klang und ich nicht immer daran erinnert werden wollte, dass ich aufgrund mangelnder Erfahrung ein bisschen beziehungsunfähig war.

„Ich würde vielleicht nach Hause gehen, wenn ich wüsste, dort gibt es etwas zu Essen und eine Frau wartet mit unseren Kindern auf mich.", erwiderte ich schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Das ist aber nicht so. Ich bin dort in einer Dreizimmerwohnung zwischen Kisten und einem unaufgebauten Schrank völlig alleine. Ich habe nicht einmal eine Katze oder Eule, sondern nur den vertrockneten Farn, den ich seit mittlerweile über vier Jahren weg werfen will.", aber ich war ja nie zu Hause.

„Aber sie werden keine Frau finden-"

„Das 'weiß' ich, es gibt keinen Grund, mir das immer wieder zu sagen, ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich so, wie ich momentan bin, keine Frau finden werde.", seufzte ich ein bisschen ungeduldig. Sie antwortete nicht mehr, sodass ich erneut seufzte. „Sehen Sie, ich liebe meinen Job. Das, was ich hier mache, bedeutet eine ganze Menge für eine ganze Menge Leute. Ich helfe anderen, das ist mein Lebensziel, okay? Klar hätte ich gerne eine hübsche Frau, die mir abends erzählt, dass sie mich vermisst hat und dass sie mich liebt und die dann mit mir schläft, um noch mehr Kinder zu machen, aber ich habe noch nie eine Frau getroffen, für die es sich gelohnt hätte, weniger zu arbeiten.", erklärte ich ihr nun wieder geduldiger. Sie nickte betroffen. „Und wie ich schon sagte: Sie sind auch ständig hier."

„Ja, Sie haben es auf den Punkt gebracht.", flüsterte sie. „Ich schätze, ich habe auch noch nie jemanden getroffen, für den es sich wirklich gelohnt hätte, weniger zu arbeiten.", wiederholte sie meine Worte, aber sie klang dabei viel trauriger und verletzter als ich. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihren Haaren aus und griff nach einer der satten, roten Strähnen, um sie um einen Finger zu drehen. Ihre Augen beobachteten, was ich da tat, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Haben Sie 'irgendjemanden', Miss Evans?", fragte ich nachdenklich.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie zurück.

„Ich meine, ob Sie 'irgendjemanden' auf dieser Welt haben? Ich habe meine Freunde, wissen Sie. Meine Eltern sind vor etwa vier Jahren gestorben, die beiden waren Auroren und sind im Kampf gefallen. Aber ich bin nicht alleine. Schwester Prewett hat aber erzählt, dass Sie nichts von sich preis geben wollen und keinen Anschluss 'suchen'.", sie wurde knallrot. „Sind Sie denn ganz alleine?"

„Manchmal ist es besser, wenn man alleine ist.", flüsterte sie, völlig darauf fixiert, was meine Hand dort tat! Merlin, wieso hörte meine Hand nicht auf damit? Sie brachte mich damit doch in Verlegenheit!

„Das ist ein Armutszeugnis.", meinte ich traurig, da sah sie urplötzlich direkt in meine Augen. Ich wurde rot. „Oh – nein, halt, so habe ich das nicht gemeint!", versuchte ich, es zu retten, aber ihr Blick wurde schon zornig.

„Wissen Sie, für jemanden der offensichtlich noch nie eine Beziehung hatte, spucken Sie ganz schön große Töne. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist...", sie legte Baby James in sein Bettchen zurück, da griff ich nach ihrer Hand, um sie am Gehen zu hindern.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss Evans!", brachte ich gerade noch so hervor, bevor sie schluchzte, Baby James weinte. „Lily – Lily, es tut mir leid, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten.", beteuerte ich ihr. „Es tut mir Leid, das war wirklich sehr taktlos, ganz so habe ich das außerdem nicht gemeint.", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht, dann drehte sie sich zu mir um.

„Heiler Potter, Sie haben es wieder auf den Punkt gebracht. Wir sind einander schon viel zu nahe getreten. Sie sind mein Chef und sehr nett zu mir, aber ich bin wirklich nicht in der Verfassung dazu, mit Ihnen über private Angelegenheiten zu sprechen. Und wir sollten das sowieso nicht tun, weil Sie mein Chef sind und... Und das fördert Intimität und Intimität fördert Gefühle und Gefühle fördern immer nur Schwierigkeiten.", erklärte sie stocksteif.

Enttäuscht ließ ich ihr Handgelenk los. „Es tut mir Leid, Schwester Evans, bitte nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung an.", bat ich betreten. „Ich meinte nicht-"

„Mir ist egal, was Sie gemeint haben.", unterbrach sie mich sofort. „Ich will einfach nur meine achtzehn Stunden am Tag arbeiten, mehr nicht, verstehen Sie? Sie und ich, wir müssen 'unbedingt' Abstand zu einander gewinnen.", erklärte sie mir resolut und ließ mich dann einfach stehen. Ich seufzte und sah ihr hinterher, bis sie verschwunden war.

Ich hatte keine ruhige Sekunde, gleich, nachdem sie verschwunden war, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Remus steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er mich sah. „Was?", fragte ich alarmiert.

„Nichts, ich wollte schauen, ob hier alles in Ordnung ist. Schwester Evans ist gerade völlig aufgebracht aus dem Raum gestürzt.", erklärte er. Ich fuhr über mein Gesicht, als er eintrat und das schreiende Baby im Bettchen neben mir hoch hob. Remus war ein guter Kinder-Mensch, Baby James beruhigte sich bald. „James?"

„Ich – uhm... Ich schätze, ich bin ihr zu nahe getreten.", erklärte ich so vage wie möglich.

„Womit?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher.", erwiderte ich. „Remus, weißt du 'irgendetwas' von ihr?", hakte ich dann interessiert nach. „Ich meine, hat sie dir gegenüber jemals irgendetwas erwähnt? Etwas, was sie mag oder etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit oder so?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, nie.", meinte er. Kopf schüttelnd schnaubte ich. „James, ich habe das Gefühl, dass du dich in sie verguckt hast.", sagte Remus zögerlich. Er ließ sich diesen Satz langsam auf der Zunge zergehen und er hallte in meinen Ohren nach, als hätte er mich angeschrien.

„Ich weiß.", murmelte ich. Es hatte ja auch keinen Sinn mehr, das Ganze zu leugnen, immerhin hatte ich ihre Haare jetzt mehr als einmal gegen meinen Willen angefasst und immer, wenn wir uns sahen stellte ich mich bescheuert an und mein Mund wurde trocken. „Ich kann nichts dafür, Remus, sie – sie ist so schön!", beschwerte ich mich dann. „Ich meine, niemand hat mir jemals beigebracht, was ich tun soll, wenn eine meiner Schwestern 'so' schön ist!", erklärte ich ihm dann.

„Du kannst dir das nicht erlauben. Sie ist deine Angestellte!", erinnerte er mich. „Und sieben Jahre jünger, vergiss das nicht, Mann! Sieben Jahre, ey...", ermahnte er mich dann zutiefst erschüttert.

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Jetzt, wo ich es ausgesprochen hatte, tat es irgendwie urplötzlich etwas weniger weh. So, als wäre es ein Schmerz, der schon wieder verflogen war, ehe man aussprechen konnte, wo es schmerzte. „Du hast Recht.", meinte ich recht schlicht. „Du hast natürlich Recht. Ich stelle mich blöd an, so wie immer.", er seufzte, sagte aber nichts. „Tue mir nur einen Gefallen und sag es nicht Sirius, okay? Der kriegt die Motten... Ich muss noch arbeiten.", das war eine Lüge.

Das hieß, klar, ich verabschiedete mich von Remus und ging in mein Büro, wo ich sicherlich noch genug Arbeit für zwei James gehabt hätte, aber stattdessen formulierte ich dort nur einen kurzen Brief. Obwohl ich gerade eingesehen hatte, dass Remus selbstverständlich Recht hatte und ich unter keinen Umständen tiefer nach Schwester Evans' Hintergrund graben sollte, schrieb ich ihrem Ausbilder, einem gewissen Heiler Mike Lee, der im irischen Haupt-Krankenhaus arbeitete, dem McCoys.

Seine Antwort ließ auch gar nicht lange auf sich warten, es schien, als hätte er die Eule direkt zurück geschickt.

„Sehr geschätzter Kollege,

Zunächst möchte ich Ihnen zu Ihrem guten Händchen betreffend der Personalwahl gratulieren! Mit Miss Evans haben Sie sicherlich ein kompetentes Mitglied in Ihr Team gewählt. Sie ist herausragend in allem gewesen, was sie hier jemals angefangen hat.

Ihre Frage nach ihrem persönlichen Werdegang überrascht mich jedoch keineswegs, ich hatte viel eher mit diesem Brief gerechnet. Wir alle hier im McCoys erinnern uns an sie als eine sehr höfliche, freundliche und offene Person, so zu sagen 'Jedermanns Liebling', das Lächeln, die Augen, für jeden ein offenes Ohr und eine liebe Umarmung parat. Sie hatte viele Freunde in Hogwarts und auch später hier im Krankenhaus, war bei den Heilern, Schwestern und Patienten etwa gleichermaßen beliebt.

Ich habe mich immer damit gerühmt, ein besonders enges Verhältnis zu ihr zu haben, sie kam häufig zu mir, um mit mir über ihre Probleme zu sprechen, ich empfand es als Privileg, ihr bei den Angelegenheiten und der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern zur Seite stehen zu dürfen, das war direkt im ersten Ausbildungsjahr.

Im letzten Juni änderte sich das schlagartig. Es ging von einem Tag auf den anderen, niemand weiß, was passiert ist. Ich habe alle ihre Freunde zu Rate gezogen, niemand konnte mir weiter helfen. Sie sagte urplötzlich zwei Wochen vorher ihre Hochzeit ab, kehrte allen den Rücken zu und blieb von da an stumm wie ein Fisch, wenn es kein fachliches Gespräch war.

Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was passiert ist. Es tut mir sehr leid, Ihnen nicht weiter helfen zu können. Wir alle vermissen sie sehr, aber sie antwortet auf keinen unserer vielen Briefe.

Wenn es sich ergeben sollte, seien Sie doch so lieb und richten Sie ihr meine Grüße aus.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Heiler M. Lee"

Ich las diesen Brief gleich drei Mal. Sie wollte heiraten? Noch mit neunzehn dazu! Woher kam das 'Ich halte nichts von Beziehungen' dann? Und dann urplötzlich alles absagen und der Außenwelt den Rücken kehren? Das war alles höchst eigenartig. So hatte ich sie nicht eingeschätzt... Mir kam in den Sinn, wie sie eben mit Baby James umgegangen war. Doch, eine frühe Heirat und dann einen Haufen Kinder, doch, irgendwie passte das ins Bild. Ich kam mir plötzlich blöd vor, dass ich auf ihre harte Schale herein gefallen war, obwohl ich Sirius, der viel schwieriger zu knacken gewesen wäre, sofort durchschaut hatte.

„Jamie?", ich sah überrascht auf, aber es war nur Sirius. Rasch ließ ich den Brief in meiner Schublade verschwinden.

„Mh?", machte ich.

„Hey, ich wollte fragen, ob du mit mir mit kommst? Marlene hat gesagt, wenn du willst, sollst du zum Essen kommen.", meinte er grinsend. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Danke, aber ich habe noch ziemlich viel zu tun.", erklärte ich einfach. Er nickte und legte dann seinen Kopf schief.

„Du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus.", sagte er dann. „Also – nachdenklich.", ich schnaubte.

„Nachdenklich ist das neue sexy.", grinste ich ein bisschen, da musste er lachen, dann bediente er sich an meinem Kamin und flohte nach Hause. Ich verdrehte meine Augen, öffnete Schwester Evans' Akte und stopfte den Brief hinein. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf ihren Geburtstag, danach suchte ich sofort die Adresse.

* * *

Ich klopfte. „Ich-", etwas machte einen Heidenkrach und sie kreischte leise. „Au! Ich komme!", hörte ich sie von drinnen. Ich hob meine Augenbrauen herauf. „Sie sind spät, Franc-", die Tür wurde aufgerissen, stieß gegen einen hohen Stapel Kartons und ihre Augen fielen beinahe aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie mich sah. Die Tür federte leider zurück und traf sie am Hinterkopf. „Au...", machte sie wieder.

Ich hob die Pizzaschachtel an, die ich unten vom Lieferservice abgefangen hatte (das war der coolste Zufall, der mir seit Jahren passiert war). „Happy Birthday.", sagte ich nur, dabei hielt ich ihr einen Strauß gelber Gerbera hin. Sie starrte mich nur an, während sie wild über ihren Hinterkopf rieb.

„W – w – was machen Sie hier?", stotterte sie.

„Ich habe zufällig in Ihrer Akte gesehen, dass Sie heute Geburtstag haben und wollte mich ohnehin noch für eben entschuldigen.", erklärte ich. „Darf ich herein kommen?", ich war nicht besonders gut in solchen Sachen, deshalb würde ich einfach aggressives Verhalten an den Tag legen, um zu bekommen, was ich wollte. Sie warf einen verlegenen Blick in die Wohnung, aber ich sah da nur Kartons.

„Uh-", machte sie unsicher. „Wissen Sie, in meiner Wohnung ist nicht Platz genug für zwei und... Und Sie sind mein Chef und wir sollten nicht zusammen Pizza essen.", murmelte sie ganz verlegen.

„Nehmen Sie die Blumen an?", hakte ich jetzt nach.

„Was?"

„Die Blumen? Die sind für Sie, Miss Evans.", jetzt starrte sie die Blumen an und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach ihnen. „Sehr schön. Also... Darf ich herein kommen?", fragte ich noch einmal. Tatsächlich machte sie nun einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ mich samt Pizza ein. Ich war überwältigt.

Da war nur ein kleiner Gang aus bis zur Decke gestapelten Kartons, am Ende eine Couch und zwei weitere Gänge in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, der eine führte wohl in die Küche, der andere augenscheinlich ins Badezimmer. In beiden Räumen waren mehr Kartons. „W – wo schlafen Sie?", fragte ich.

„Uh... Auf der Couch, man kann sie ausziehen, aber ich schlafe ja eh alleine. Und meistens bin ich auch zu faul, ich falle direkt vom Kamin auf das Sofa und bin sofort weg...", plapperte sie.

„Haben Sie Weingläser?", fragte ich nur. Sie wurde rot und lehnte sich gegen die Kisten.

„Uh... Irgendwo hier drin schon.", flüsterte sie verlegen. „Ich... Ein paar sind beim – uh – Packen kaputt gegangen. Ich habe sehr viele Weingläser. Vielleicht welche in der Küche...", murmelte sie dann.

In der Küche standen ebenfalls ein paar Kisten, aber hauptsächlich nur Lieferpakete vom Chinesen mit zerkauten Stäbchen oder Pizzaschachteln vom gleichen Lieferservice wie dem, den ich eben abgefangen hatte. Sie wurde knallrot, als ich mich mit herauf gezogenen Augenbrauen umsah.

„Uh... Wow.", machte ich etwas überrascht. Sie strich sofort durch ihre Haare und begann, die alten Pakete zusammen zu stecken, aber ich sah, dass ihr dabei Tränen in die Augen traten. „Ich meinte das nicht abwertend, ich bin nur überrascht.", versicherte ich ihr sofort.

„Ich – es tut mir leid, ich hatte einfach noch keine Zeit, alles aus zu packen und weg zu schmeißen, was ich nicht will.", stöhnte sie. „Ich habe einfach so viel gearbeitet, das – das würden Sie sicher verstehen, nicht wahr?", ihr fielen ein paar Boxen hin und sie begann etwas hastig, sie wieder ein zu sammeln. Ich stellte das Essen auf die Anrichte und ging in die Hocke.

„Miss Evans, es ist okay, meine Wohnung sieht bei weitem schlimmer aus.", meinte ich beruhigend. „Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf und bitte bloß keine Umstände, das ist wenigstens alles ordentlich verpackt, bei mir hängt aus allen Kisten die Hälfte heraus.", grinste ich. Sie seufzte.

„Ich – uh – ich bekomme normalerweise keinen Besuch.", flüsterte sie.

„Kein Ding, lassen Sie das liegen und kommen Sie mit mir mit...", bat ich sie ruhig.

„Besteck ist in den Schubläden.", meinte sie. Ich hatte Glück und fand es auf Anhieb, dann drehte ich mich zu ihr herum. Sie hatte bemüht leise eine Kiste geöffnet und kramte in ihr herum. „Ich-", flüsterte sie beschämt, als sie meinen Blick bemerkte. „Ich hatte gehofft-", ich griff in den Karton und zog einen Kaffeebecher heraus, einer zweiter war nicht in der Kiste.

„Kommen Sie mit, das wird ganz toll.", grinste ich sie an, dann hob ich die Pizzaschachtel wieder an und schob sie vor mir her zu der Couch.

„Heiler Potter, was 'machen' Sie hier?", fragte sie, während sie sich setzte. „Hatten wir nicht gesagt-"

„Sie haben das gesagt.", unterbrach ich sie. „Ich möchte mich noch einmal entschuldigen, ich habe das mit dem 'Armutszeugnis' nicht so gemeint, wie sie es aufgefasst haben.", erklärte ich ihr geduldig.

„Wie haben Sie es dann gemeint?"

„Ich meinte damit, es ist ein Armutszeugnis, dass Ihnen jemand 'so' weh getan hat, dass Sie lieber alleine sein wollen.", legte ich meine unglückliche Erklärung aus. „Also, bitte nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung doch an, Miss Evans.", sie wurde rot, dann nickte sie und sah dabei zu, wie ich aus der Tasche mit dem Salat die Flasche Rotwein heraus holte und mit dem Zauberstab öffnete.

„Okay, schon gut.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich danke Ihnen.", ich füllte die Tasse beinahe randvoll, dann reichte ich ihn ihr. „Trinken Sie einen Schluck auf Ihre Gesundheit.", überraschenderweise gehorchte sie jetzt einfach und reichte den Becher an mich weiter, da nahm auch ich einen Schluck.

„Sie haben ja auch Recht. Es ist ein Armutszeugnis.", flüsterte sie plötzlich. „Ich meine, sehen Sie sich doch um! Ich habe keine Freunde oder Bekannte oder Haustiere oder Pflanzen. Ich habe nur die Arbeit. Meine Arbeit macht mich – uhm – manchmal glücklich.", darauf zog ich seine Augenbrauen herauf und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Wir sahen uns kurz an, dann musste ich lachen. „Das klang sicher eindrucksvoll.", kicherte sie ein bisschen.

„Ich weiß, wie Sie es gemeint haben.", beruhigte ich sie. „Meine Arbeit macht mich auch manchmal glücklich.", letztendlich setzte ich mich auf die Couchlehne, wo ich auch auf meiner Couch im Büro immer saß oder auf der Couch bei meinen Eltern und auf den Couches in Hogwarts immer gesessen hatte.

„Haben Sie irgendjemanden?", fragte sie mich.

„Uh – ja. Sirius, Remus, Marlene und Peter.", meinte ich schulterzuckend. „Natürlich sehe ich Peter und Marlene nur, wenn es sich zufällig ergibt, aber... Aber na ja, ich weiß, sie sind da, wenn ich sie brauche und sie wissen, sie können zu mir kommen, wenn ich ihr letzter Ausweg bin.", darauf lachte sie wieder ein kleines bisschen.

„Ja, das klang auch eindrucksvoll.", zog sie mich auf.

„Na ja, Remus ist sehr einfühlsam, alle gehen zu ihm. Marlene kommt nur manchmal zu mir, wenn es um Sirius geht, weil der eh nur mit mir redet.", erklärte ich wieder schulterzuckend, dann setzte sie sich auf die andere Couchlehne, sodass wir uns direkt gegenüber saßen. „Ich liebe meinen Job und mein Job liebt mich auch. Darum bin ich befördert worden, bis ich Oberarzt war.", fügte ich hinzu.

„Die anderen Krankenschwestern sagen, dass Sie nicht lieben können.", flüsterte sie verlegen.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der es wert gewesen wäre, weniger zu arbeiten, um das aus zu testen.", gab ich nur zurück.

„Haben Sie also noch nie eine Beziehung geführt?", hakte sie nach.

„Nicht so richtig...", erwiderte ich.

„Also haben Sie auch noch nie...", jetzt wurde sie knallrot und ich lachte ein bisschen. „Tut mir leid, ich schätze das war unangebracht. Vergessen Sie die Frage wieder...", murmelte sie verlegen.

Ich grinste sie breit an. „Doch. Ich glaube in der vierten zum ersten Mal.", antwortete ich trotzdem und sie schnaubte.

„Vierte Klasse?", fragte sie sofort nach.

„Na ja, ich war schon fünfzehn, sie war sechzehn. ...oder war es Anfang fünfte? Ich weiß nicht mehr so richtig.", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern. „Es ist auch total egal, wir waren so betrunken, ich kann mich an fast nichts mehr erinnern.", daraufhin trank sie noch einen Schluck Wein. Ich schenkte nach, weil sie den Becher leer machte.

„Frage.", ich sah sie direkt an. „Wenn Sie sagen, Sie haben 'noch nie so richtig' eine Beziehung geführt – was meinen Sie damit?", hakte sie etwas misstrauisch nach.

„Nun, ich hatte eine Freundin zwischen Hogwarts und dem Studium, nicht ganz ein halbes Jahr.", erklärte ich, dabei musste ich mich ganz schön anstrengen, zu überlegen, wie das gewesen war. Schon neun Jahre her? „Ihr Name war – uh – Melissa und sie war die beste Freundin von Sirius' Freundin.", sie sah mich fragend an. „Was?"

„Fast ein halbes Jahr? Warum ist das keine richtige Beziehung für Sie?", fragte sie.

„Erstens war ich erst achtzehn und eben irgendwie der Meinung, das wäre eine Art Freifahrtschein so viel Sex mit ihr haben zu können, wie ich will. Zweitens wusste ich, dass ich Schluss mache, wenn ich anfange Medizin zu studieren, wodurch das ganze eher als 'Zeitvertreib' angesehen werden sollte und drittens mochte ich sie nicht einmal richtig... Sie hat immer so laut gelacht, aber meine Witze nicht so richtig verstanden. Eine – uhm – hohle Nuss, so zu sagen.", sie schnaubte abfällig. Ich schenkte wieder nach.

„Aber wieso waren Sie dann mit ihr zusammen?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Sex. Und irgendetwas musste ich ja tun, Sirius war ja mit ihrer Freundin beschäftigt.", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf über mich. „Ich war eben ein dummer, kleiner Junge, als ich achtzehn war. Übrigens habe ich mich dafür sogar bei ihr entschuldigt und sie ist jetzt mit meinem Freund Peter zusammen.", erzählte ich dann im Plauderton.

„Mh.", machte sie nur.

„Miss Evans?", sie machte wieder 'mh'. „Wieso haben Sie so viel Kram?", daraufhin musste sie wieder ein kleines bisschen lachen. „Nein, ich meine das ehrlich. Ich war der Meinung, ich hätte viele Kisten, aber – oh Mann! Das ist so viel Kram!", meinte ich.

„Nun, ich wollte eigentlich alles aussortieren. Vor einem halben Jahr etwa.", erklärte sie schulterzuckend.

„Warum wurde nichts draus?", hakte ich nach. Sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht, während ich einen Schluck Wein trinken wollte, musste aber feststellen, dass das Glas schon wieder leer war.

„Wissen Sie, Heiler Potter, ich wollte eigentlich nie arbeiten. Ich wollte zu Hause sein und Kinder haben, einen ganzen Haufen am liebsten – aber nur mit dem richtigen Mann. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn gefunden und dann hat sich aber heraus gestellt, dass er wie alle anderen Männer immer nur gelogen hat, um zu bekommen, was er wollte.", erklärte sie mir schulterzuckend.

„Aber nicht alle Männer sind so!", sagte ich leise.

„Doch, sind sie.", flüsterte sie. „Einige mehr, andere weniger, aber sie haben es alle im Kopf. Und die dumme, naive, kleine Lily ist sofort auf ihn herein gefallen...", sie räusperte sich.

„Was hat er denn angestellt?", halte ich jetzt vorsichtig nach. Sie seufzte.

„Ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden.", wich sie aus. Ich nickte verständnisvoll. „Wissen Sie, Sie sollten wirklich eigentlich gar nicht hier sein.", sagte sie dann. „Weil Sie mein Chef sind. Sie werden in Erklärungsnot geraten, wenn jemand heraus findet, dass wir-"

„Wir tun doch gar nichts? Wir essen Pizza und trinken Wein, das habe ich mit Mary schon oft gemacht, wir sind schon Ewigkeiten Freunde...", unterbrach ich sie rasch. Sie schnaubte wieder ein bisschen, weil ich Mary erwähnt hatte. „Ich schätze, Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen dankbar bin, oder? Wenn Sie Mary nicht korrigiert hätten, dann wäre ich wirklich in Erklärungsnot gekommen.", flüsterte ich schließlich unsicher.

„Marys Problem ist, dass sie immer so mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt ist. Wenn sie sich einfach auf das konzentrieren würde, was sie tun muss, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Man muss nicht alles wissen, sie muss einfach nur befolgen, was ihr gesagt wird.", maulte sie ein bisschen.

„Wieso studieren Sie nicht zum Heiler, Miss Evans? Mit all dem Wissen und-", aber dieses Mal unterbrach sie mich sofort.

„Ich wollte nicht arbeiten. Ich habe diese Ausbildung als Zeitvertreib angesehen, bis ich alt genug bin, um zu heiraten, danach wollte ich zu Hause bleiben und Babys haben.", wiederholte sie. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er das gar nicht will, dann hätte ich vielleicht zum Heiler studiert.", erklärte sie.

„Wieso tun sie es nicht jetzt?", fragte ich. „Mit der Ausbildung könnten Sie ein Jahr sparen, ich kann sicherlich viel für Sie tun! Ich könnte Sie noch in dieses Semester kriegen...", bot ich an. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, danke.", sagte sie. „Ich finde die Arbeit eigentlich gut."; enttäuscht trank ich den Becher wieder leer und nahm mir ein weiteres Stück Pizza. Sie sah mich nachdenklich an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Gegen halb elf war die Pizza vertilgt, die Flasche Wein leer und wir lagen nebeneinander auf der Couch. Zugegeben, ich trank selten Wein und ich vertrug ihn auch nicht so gut. Ich war sicherlich ein bisschen – uh – heiterer als sonst. „...das war wirklich voll eklig.", lachte sie ebenfalls etwas zu heiter.

„Irgh.", machte ich zustimmend. „Ich habe die tollsten Fälle immer zu Weihnachten.", sagte ich dann. „Einer hatte mal eine Kuckucksuhr in seinem Allerwertesten stecken, zur vollen Stunde ging die Uhr los, er hat geschrien wie am Spieß...", sie kicherte.

„Wie ist die Uhr nur dorthin gekommen.", fragte sie.

„Anscheinend hatten er und sein Bruder eine weniger friedfertige Auseinandersetzung über Quidditch an dem Abend.", erklärte ich. „Ich war auf der Seite des Bruders..."

„Quidditch also?", fragte sie mich weiter. Auf meinen unverständigen Blick grinste sie. „Wenn Sie ein Interesse außerhalb Medizin haben, dann ist es also Quidditch, ja?", ich nickte. „Begeistert?", wieder nickte ich. „Hogwarts?"

„Jawohl. Sucher, Kapitän, den Pokal vier Mal in Folge gewonnen. Ich war der jüngste Kapitän seit fast sechzig Jahren und habe eine Extra-Auszeichnung für besondere, sportliche Leistungen bekommen.", grinste ich breit. Sie zog anerkennend ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Nicht schlecht. Weitere Aktivitäten?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich war zufällig Schulsprecher, niemand wusste, wie ich an den Posten gekommen bin, mein Strafregister war etwa so lang wie die London-Bridge.", sie lachte ein bisschen. Mein Blick fiel auf den Blumenstrauß.

„Lieblingsfach?", aber da hatte ich schon die Pappschachtel aufgehoben und verwandelte sie in eine hübsche Vase.

„Verwandlung.", antwortete ich. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen über meine Angeberei, stand aber auf und nahm mir die Vase aber um die Blumen zu versorgen. Und sie war ganz rot in ihrem Gesicht.


	4. Chapter 4

Sie ging 'so' gelassen mit Baby James um! Ich sah es nur aus der Ferne, sie redete mit Mr Johnson, der ein bisschen gestresst aussah und recht bekümmert, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hatte, dann kam er in den Mittagspausen her. Er musste wohl wieder los, denn sie nahm ihm Baby James lächelnd ab. Er sagte etwas zu ihr und nickte, sie nickte ebenfalls, dann drückte sie seinen Arm kurz. Mein Magen hüpfte ganz aufgeregt.

Mr Johnson verschwand, Lily jedoch ließ sich mit Baby James auf einen der Sessel sinken und hob ihn direkt vor ihr Gesicht. Unsicher warf ich einen Blick um mich, aber da war gerade nicht so wirklich irgendjemand, der mich anklagen würde. „Hey.", grüßte ich sie und kam näher.

„Hey.", grüßte sie vergnügt zurück und rieb ihre Nase an die des Babys. „Er wird immer größer.", flüsterte sie zärtlich.

„Ja, das sehe ich.", grinste ich und setzte mich auf den Sessel neben ihr.

„Du darfst 'bestimmt' bald nach Hause mit deinem Daddy, kleiner Mann. Dann werde ich dich vermissen, aber dein Daddy hat versprochen, dass er uns besuchen kommt und dich mit bringt.", kicherte sie, da quietschte Baby James vergnügt. Seine Hände patschten wieder an ihre Brüste.

„S – Sie können das ziemlich gut.", flüsterte ich ehrfürchtig.

„Es ist ganz einfach.", gab sie nur zurück. „Wollen Sie ihn mal halten?", erschrocken lehnte ich mich zurück.

„Nein, nein, lieber nicht. Ich mache sicherlich etwas kaputt oder so.", da lachte sie und sah mich endlich wieder an. Mein Mund wurde trocken, so wie immer und mein Herzschlag schneller. Diese Augen... Sie strahlte mich an, dann stand sie auf und hockte sich mit dem Baby vor mich.

„Nein, machen Sie nicht. Ich zeige Ihnen, wie Sie ihn halten können.", versprach sie, dann legte sie mir einfach dieses wehrlose Baby in die Arme. Meine Finger begannen zu zittern, als sie das tat und dann anfing, meine Hände zu bewegen. „Schauen Sie, hier müssen Sie sein Köpfchen stützen.", erklärte sie mir geduldig. Ich starrte das Baby an und das Baby starrte zurück. „Er mag Sie.", flüsterte sie schließlich lächelnd. Ich sah überrascht auf, nur um fest zu stellen, dass sie mir nah genug war, dass ich sie jetzt hätte küssen können. Es fehlten nur noch Millimeter.

„Nun, er 'liebt' Sie.", flüsterte ich zurück. Sie wurde ein bisschen rot, wich aber nicht zurück. Sollte ich? Es war sicherlich unklug, wenn ich sie küsste, aber sie wirkte irgendwie so, als würde sie es erwarten. Ah! Oh Merlin, sie war mir einen Millimeter näher gekommen. Und wie sie geküsst werden wollte! Ich würde sie einfach küssen und dann heraus finden, ob sie geküsst werden wollte oder nicht. Oder besser, ich würde sie einfach fragen und dann wusste ich es. Ihr Blick war gerade verdammt noch mal bis zu meinen Lippen gesunken und jetzt suchte sie wieder meine Augen. Sie wollte geküsst werden! „Lily, ich-"

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, da zuckten wir auseinander. Remus starrte uns erschüttert an. „Uh-", machte er völlig perplex. Lily nahm mir jetzt Baby James wieder ab und drehte uns den Rücken zu, um ihn wieder in sein Bettchen zu legen. „Schwester Evans, Ihr Verlobter steht am Empfang.", sagte Remus. Ich wich seinem Blick aus.

„Wieso haben die sie nicht über die Uhr gerufen? Du bist nicht ihr Postbote, richtig?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd.

„Uh – ich wusste, dass sie hier ist und war eh auf dem Weg...", erwiderte er. „Wollen Sie nicht zu ihm gehen? Vielleicht ist es wichtig?", hakte er dann nach, weil Lily keine Anstalten machte.

„Ich will ihn nicht sehen und er ist nicht mehr mein Verlobter.", sagte sie unsicher. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen sah Remus erleichtert aus, aber das, was er dann sagte, erklärte das.

„Dann werden Sie wohl herunter gehen und das Severus mitteilen müssen, denn er schien nicht zu wissen, dass er das nicht mehr ist.", mir entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge.

„Severus Snape?", hakte ich nach.

„Kennen Sie ihn?", fragte sie.

„Severus 'Snape'?", brachte ich wieder nur hervor.

„Ja, der.", beantwortete sie.

„Sie waren mit 'Severus Snape' verlobt?", fragte ich erneut, sodass sie die Augen verdrehte.

„Ja, Heiler Potter, ich war mit Severus Snape verlobt und jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr.", erwiderte sie etwas ungeduldig. Geschafft stand ich auf. Ausgerechnet. Es war unmöglich, dass ich mit Snapes Ex – ich meine... Er hatte sicherlich mit ihr geschlafen! Was würde Sirius 'dazu' erst sagen? Sie starrte mich schockiert an, als ich sie einfach stehen ließ. Remus seufzte.

„Schaffen Sie ihn hier weg, er hat hier nichts verloren.", wies er sie an, dann folgte er mir. „Jamie – James, warte doch!", verlangte er, aber ich beschleunigte meine Schritte nur. Er stöhnte, als er mich einholte. „James, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dir das nicht erlauben kannst, was war 'das' gerade für eine Aktion?", fragte er mich aufgebracht.

„Das – das war gar keine Aktion, ich meine – was meinst du?", stotterte ich.

„Ihr habt euch geküsst!"

„Haben wir nicht!", verteidigte ich mich, er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. „Ich weiß, wir haben uns 'beinahe' geküsst, aber es ist nicht dazu gekommen und das ist gut so. Snapes Ex.", stöhnte ich. Mist! Mist, Mist, Mist! So ein verdammter Mist! Ich hatte mich in meine sieben Jahre jüngere Angestellte verknallt, die zu allem Überfluss an Hindernissen auch noch 'Snapes Ex' war! Enttäuscht fuhr ich über mein Gesicht.

„Macht ihr jetzt einen auf Familie?", fragte er. „Du bist der Chefheiler, du kannst nicht einfach schamlos mit ihr flirten und mit ihr auf Babysuche gehen!", ich starrte ihn jetzt an.

„Wie war das?", seine Wangen wurden ein bisschen rosa, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte. „'Babysuche'?", hakte ich nach.

„Ich – na ja...", flüsterte er beschämt. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint.", sagte er.

„Hey!", Sirius stieß zu uns, da räusperte ich mich. Hoffentlich schwieg Remus einfach darüber. Tatsächlich antwortete er Sirius nicht, sondern warf mir einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Hey, ihr streitet doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, nein.", log ich. Doch, wir stritten sehr wohl gerade!

„Gut, ich – hey, was macht der hier?", wir standen direkt im Gang zum Eingangsbereich, wo Lily – also, Schwester Evans vor Severus Snape stand.

„Du bringst mich in Verlegenheit!", sagte sie deutlich.

„Liebling, du-"

„Nein! Severus, es ist nicht mehr 'Liebling', ich bin fertig mit dir!", schnaubte sie wütend.

„Urplötzlich hast du alles abgesagt, bist abgehauen, ich konnte dich 'nirgendwo' finden!", stöhnte er. „Es tut mir Leid, lass es mich doch erklären, Lily, ich liebe dich so sehr!", mir drehte sich der Magen um.

„'Verschwinde' und komm nie wieder, okay! Ich habe genug von dir gehabt!", er stöhnte beherzt. „Du liebst mich 'nicht', du liebst nur dich selber und ich will dich nie wieder sehen!", erklärte sie aufgebracht, Einige Leute guckten jetzt zu ihnen.

„Lily-"

„Hey!", schritt ich ein. Remus und Sirius sahen überrascht zu mir. „Snape, was tust du hier?", Severus' Augen verengten sich sofort zornig, so zornig, dass Lily einen Schritt zurück trat. „Sie hat gesagt, du sollst gehen, also verschwinde.", er verschränkte seine Arme.

„Das geht dich nichts an, 'Potter', misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein.", hisste er.

„Wenn ich das nicht hier und da täte, dann wärst du schon gar nicht mehr hier, nicht wahr...", schnaubte ich abfällig, in der Hoffnung, ihn los zu werden, bevor Sirius sich wieder fing und ebenfalls dazu kam. „Mach, dass du Land gewinnst.", warnte ich ihn dann.

„Nur weil du hier arbeitest, macht dich das nicht zum König des Felsens.", schnarrte Severus.

„Nun, zufällig doch, ich bin der leitende Chefheiler und wenn du nicht verschwindest-"

„Chefheiler? Wer hat das denn entschieden, du wandelnde Katastrophe!?", rief er ungläubig aus.

„Ich sagte, verschwinde.", knurrte ich jetzt und trat dabei einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Severus zuckte zurück, so, als hätte er mächtig Angst vor einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung mit mir. „Natürlich, es sei denn, du willst dich in die neunte Etage in die Geschlossene einliefern lassen. Wenn dem so wäre, dann ist 'dort' (ich deutete auf Janine am Empfang) die richtige Anlaufstelle, meine Krankenschwester lass in Ruhe.", verlangte er.

Severus sah zu ihr. „Du arbeitest für diese hässliche Made?", fragte er. „Lily-"

„Das war nicht nett.", ich stöhnte.

„Sirius, halt dich da raus!", schnarrte ich. „Severus, verschwinde, oder ich hole meinen Zauberstab heraus.", warnte ich ihn jetzt. Er trat einen Schritt vor mir zurück und warf einen Blick zu Sirius.

„Ja, lass dich von Papie an die Leine nehmen, Black.", Sirius ballte seine Fäuste. „Du bist doch ein Black, nicht wahr?", trietzte er ihn weiter.

„Das reicht!", sagte Remus von der Seite. Mehr und mehr Leute guckten. „Ihr hört jetzt auf, wie alt seid ihr?", sagte er verärgert. „Severus, geh einfach. Kläre deine Differenzen mit Schwester Evans 'außerhalb' ihrer Arbeitszeit.", verlangte er.

„Für dich bräuchte er eine etwas größere Leine, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er. An meiner Seite stürzte Sirius vor und warf Snape zu Boden, ich stöhnte, dann folgte ich ihm, um die beiden sofort zu trennen.

„Hör auf, ihr könnt-", Remus versuchte, uns auseinander zu zerren, aber das ganze wurde viel rascher beendet, als Sirius mit seinem Ellenbogen gegen meine Nase stieß. Es knackte sehr unangenehm, mir wurde schlecht von dem Geräusch und meine Augen wurden feucht.

„Oh Merlin, Heiler Potter!", Lily kniete sich neben mich, ihr Gesicht verzog sich, dann holte sie ein Taschentuch hervor und begann, behutsam mein Gesicht ab zu tupfen. Ich blutete wie verrückt, mein Geist wurde langsamer.

„Sirius, lass ihn los!", verlangte Remus irgendwo. Sie streichelte durch meine Haare. Ich liebte dieses Gefühl... Mum hatte das früher getan, wenn ich krank war, es war so lange her, dass es jemand getan hatte.

„Ich wünschte, das würde bleiben.", sie zog überrascht ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Was?"

„Dieses Gefühl. Es tut so gut...", plapperte ich.

„Was tut so gut?"

„Meine Haare.", mir wurde umso schlechter. „Das hat Mum immer gemacht. Ich wünschte, das Gefühl würde bleiben-", aber dann merkte ich, weshalb mir so schlecht wurde. Als nächstes kotzte ich direkt auf ihre Schuhe.

Wenigstens verlor ich danach das Bewusstsein...

* * *

„So ein brillanter Kopf, aber so leicht zu erschüttern...", lachte Remus, als ich wieder zu mir kam. Ich öffnete meine Augen leicht, um zu sehen, wie er eine Akte entgegen nahm. Mary stand neben ihm und errötete, als sie mich sah.

„Er ist wach.", informierte sie. Remus sah auf.

„Oh, tatsächlich. Na, hast du dir einen Zacken aus der Krone gebrochen?", ärgerte er mich.

„Mein Kopf tut weh.", murmelte ich benommen.

„Glaube ich, du hast Schwester Evans wahrscheinlich deine linke Gehirnhälfte auf die Schuhe gekotzt.", ich stöhnte und wollte mich aufrichten, da schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein, nein, schön liegen bleiben, du wirst dir noch etwas tun."

„Aber-"

„Nun, du wurdest – ha, ha – krankgeschrieben und bleibst zwei Tage unter Beobachtung.", sein unerträgliches Grinsen prallte an mir ab, weil sich alles drehte.

„Halt die Klappe.", maulte ich ein bisschen. „Habt ihr Snape dazu gekriegt, sie in Ruhe zu lassen?", Remus seufzte.

„Mensch, sie hat es dir wirklich angetan, nicht wahr?", erwiderte der.

„Wer?", fragte Mary sofort.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun, er soll nur abhauen.", sagte ich nur kühl. „Es geht dabei weniger um sie, sie soll... Sie ist – ich meine, ausgerechnet 'Snape'.", er sah mich an.

„Es gibt andere Frauen.", Mary wurde jetzt knallrot, aber Remus klopfte mir nur auf die Schulter. „Du bleibst schön liegen und ruhst dich aus.", meinte er dann. Ich schnaubte.

* * *

„Hey Krone, alles klar?", grinste Sirius mich breit an, als er zu meiner Untersuchung herein kam, hinter ihm folgte Lily, die sich strikt weigerte, mich an zu sehen.

„Ja, alles super, darf ich jetzt bitte wieder gehen?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Uh – nein, auf keinen Fall.", grinste er ein bisschen. „Hier ist eine 'Gute Besserung Karte' von all deinen Freunden.", meinte er und überreichte mir tatsächlich so eine schäbige, kleine Karte. „Na ja, und Evans und die ganzen anderen Krankenschwestern haben auch unterschrieben, weil die immer alle auf dich stehen.", erklärte er dazu, warum da so viele Namen auf der Karte standen.

„Wow, ihr habt 'alle' zusammen gelegt um diese Karte für zwei Pfund achtzig zu kaufen? Wie viel hat jeder gegeben, zehn Pennys?", fragte ich sarkastisch.

„Ich bin glücklich, dass du das fragst. Nein, wir haben alle mehr gegeben und dir noch 'das hier' gekauft.", er hob ein kleines Besenmodell auf meinen Tisch. „Sieh nur, es ist der Nimbus 4, das neuste Modell, der kommt in zwei Monaten heraus und du hast schon die Miniatur.", strahlte er. Ich fuhr über mein Gesicht.

„Sirius-"

„Ach komm schon, Jamie, wir haben uns wirklich Mühe gegeben...", meinte er. „Freu dich doch, dass du mal zwei, drei Tage schlafen und essen kannst, ohne, dass dich ständig jemand stört.", bat er mich.

„Mir geht es super, okay, bitte lass mich einfach wieder aufstehen und arbeiten gehen?", er seufzte.

„Du dürftest eh nicht arbeiten, weil du höchst potente Zaubertränke schlucken musst.", erinnerte er mich. „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen, Mann...", maulte er dann. „Und Marlene macht sich auch Sorgen, schau, sie hat sogar auf der Karte unterschrieben.", er deutete auf den Namen.

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum sie mit 'Mrs Marlene McKinnon-Black, die arme Kreatur' unterschrieben hat?", hakte ich nach. Lily grinste leise, sodass ich vermutete, dass sie schon wusste, was geschehen war.

Tatsächlich verzog Sirius ein bisschen meckernd das Gesicht. „Ach Mann, sie hat gesagt, sie würde nicht auf kitschigen Karten unterschreiben, weil sie genau wüsste, dass du eh keine Freude dran hast. Und dann habe ich gesagt, wenn sie irgendwann mal meine Frau wird, dann sei das aber eben ihre Pflicht, so als Heilerfrau, richtig? Und dann hat 'sie' dort-", Lily hinter ihm biss auf ihre Unterlippe, kniff ihre Augen zusammen, aber ihre Schultern zuckten schon vor Lachen. „-das amüsanter Weise mit 'arme Kreatur' kommentiert.", schnaubte er.

„Und so unterschrieb sie mit 'Mrs Marlene McKinnon-Black, die arme Kreatur'.", fasste ich spöttisch zusammen, woraufhin Lily jetzt ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen entfuhr, so wie ich das einschätzte. „Demnach wartet Marlene draußen.", mutmaßte ich.

„Ja...", schnaubte er. Eine Träne lief über Lilys Wange, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Schwester Evans, ich gebe Ihnen drei Minuten, dann kommen Sie wieder heraus und haben aufgehört zu lachen.", bellte er sie an. Sie blieb regungslos stehen, als er an ihr vorbei ging, ich sah auf die Uhr, die Tür fiel ins Schloss, da brach das Lachen aus ihr heraus.

Ich merkte nicht sofort, dass ihr Lachen eher 'hysterisch' war und weniger amüsiert, aber als mehr Tränen anfingen über ihre Wangen zu laufen und das Lachen leiser wurde, da begriff ich es. „Miss Evans, Sie haben nicht mehr ganz eine Minute.", flüsterte ich. „Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

„Die Zeit spielt keine Rolle, bis dahin werde ich mich nicht wieder unter Kontrolle haben.", stöhnte sie verlegen und schniefte, dann fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin nur ein hysterisches, kleines Mädchen.", erklärte sie dann. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot und ihre Finger – nein, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

„Miss Evans-"

„'Schwester Evans', bitte. Heiler Potter, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, Abstand zu halten.", erinnerte sie mich unter Tränen.

„Aber in Ihrer Wohnung-", die Tür wurde geöffnet, da verstummte ich widerwillig.

„Die Zeit ist um.", Marlene kam herein, erstarrte aber, als sie Lily weinen sah. Die räusperte sich und fuhr ein zweites Mal über ihre roten Wangen, dann nahm sie das Klemmbrett mit den Akten wieder in die Hand.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Heiler Potter und gute Besserung.", flüsterte sie rau, dann verschwand sie. Ich lehnte mich zurück in meine Kissen, um ebenfalls über mein Gesicht zu reiben.

„Mist.", machte ich. Marlene sah mich unsicher an.

„Alles okay, Champion?", fragte sie.

„Ja, alles gut.", maulte ich zurück, da schnaubte sie.

„Die Kleine hat es dir ganz schön angetan, nicht wahr?", darauf wählte ich, nicht zu antworten. „Ich sehe es dir nach, sie ist entzückend und irgendwie genau dein Typ.", stöhnend fuhr ich ein zweites Mal über mein Gesicht.

„Interessant, Remus findet, sie ist ganz und gar nicht mein Typ.", maulte ich ein bisschen.

„Doch, doch. Die roten Haare, die schönen Augen, sie ist sicherlich sehr hübsch, würde ich sagen. Du 'magst' hübsch. Und irgendetwas hat sie an sich, das zu dir passt.", meinte sie.

„Marlene, verschone mich."

„Liegt es daran, dass sie dich offensichtlich nicht will oder ist es etwas anderes?", fragte sie.

„Bitte verschone mich.", flehte ich wieder. „Ich will nicht Snapes Ex haben, okay, sie ist meine Angestellte, mehr ist da nicht.", sie musterte mich kurz.

„Jamie, ich sage dir das in aller Liebe: Wenn du sie willst, ist dein Job es nicht wert, auf sie zu verzichten. Du wirst einen neuen Job in einem anderen Krankenhaus finden.", meinte sie eindringlich. „Man sieht doch ganz eindeutig, dass ihr beide euch zu einem Problem entwickelt, du hast ihretwegen eine Gehirnerschütterung, Sirius hat eine Verwarnung erhalten-"

„Schweig!", verlangte ich. Wie gewünscht verstummte sie augenblicklich. „Ich lasse mich so schnell nicht von ein paar hübschen Augen aus der Fassung bringen, Marlene McKinnon. Wenn du sie so entzückend findest, frag sie doch, ob sie Sirius und dir Gesellschaft leistet, aber lass 'mich' in Ruhe.", sie wurde ein bisschen rot.

„Okay.", murmelte sie verlegen. „Ich... Ich habe es nur gut gemeint."

„Zur Kenntnis genommen, vielen Dank. Jetzt wechseln wir das Thema, ich habe keine Lust, auch noch zu streiten. Ich sitze schon in diesem Gefängnis hier fest.", maulte ich ein bisschen. Sie setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl.

„Ich habe versucht, es Sirius aus zu reden, aber er ist ganz besessen davon, wie viel du arbeitest...", meinte sie ernst. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würdest du 'immer' so viel arbeiten. Ich denke, er fokussiert sich nur darauf, um nicht an Regulus denken zu müssen.", setzte sie hinzu.

„Nein, er fokussiert sich darauf, weil dieses Wochenende diese schreckliche Hochzeit ist und ihr immer noch nicht verheiratet seid, obwohl du gesagt hast, ihr heiratet noch 'letztes' Jahr.", erwiderte ich ein bisschen ungeduldig.

„Ich weiß, wir haben es immer noch nicht geschafft.", seufzte sie.

„Du könntest es jederzeit gerade biegen.", erinnerte ich sie.

„Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen, Jamie, ich bin 'Pragmatikerin', ich habe es nicht mit romantischen Hochzeiten...", sagte sie dann. Ich fuhr über mein Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das Thema jetzt 'selber' aufbringe, aber er wird nicht Ruhe geben, ehe du eine romantische Hochzeit auf die Beine gekriegt hast:", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. „Lily wollte heiraten, sie kennt sich bestimmt mit Hochzeiten aus."

„'Lily'?"

„Miss – nein – Schwester Evans.", maulte ich.

„Du hast gerade 'Lily' gesagt.", ich stöhnte. „Nennt ihr euch beim Vornamen?", ich stöhnte wieder.

„Ich... Uhm, ich habe sie ein paar Mal beim Vornamen genannt.", murmelte ich. „Um sie zu beruhigen oder um mich zu entschuldigen und-", bevor ich sie beinahe geküsst hatte, was nur deshalb nicht passiert war, weil wir unterbrochen worden waren... Marlene starrte mich fassungslos an. „Sie kennt meinen bescheuerten Vornamen zum Glück nicht. Obwohl sie ja anscheinend gar keine Probleme mit 'James' hat... Sie spricht das sehr schön aus.", ich fasste an meinen Kopf. „Ich finde, mir muss angerechnet werden, dass ich auf 'Drogen' bin.", stöhnte ich dann.

„Uh – ja.", machte sie. „Ja, ich weiß, kein Ding.", sagte sie dann. „Weißt du, ja, ich denke, ich werde Sie fragen. Das wird Sirius besonders ärgern, er kann sie ja nicht so gut leiden.", grinste sie hinterher. Ich lachte ein bisschen. „Hey, ich denke, ich kann ihn überreden, dich heute Abend zu uns zum Essen kommen zu lassen. Dann kann er dich beobachten.", ich stöhnte erneut.

„Jippie.", machte ich sarkastisch, aber sie lachte und drückte mit einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ach komm, Jamie, ich habe es so gerne, wenn du bei uns zum Essen bist.", meinte sie lächelnd, dabei streichelte sie durch meine Haare. „Ich mache dein Lieblingsessen."

„Du meinst, du machst Nudeln mit der ekligen, grünen Soße, die Sirius nicht isst?", sie lachte.

„Und es gibt Fleisch dazu, das ist in der grünen Soße einlege, damit er sich selber hasst, weil er trotzdem Fleisch essen will.", lachte sie. Ich rutschte ein bisschen zur Seite, damit sie auf das Bett klettern konnte, dann küsste ich sie auf die Schläfe.

„Hin und wieder überkommt mich Schadenfreude, weil Sirius sich trotz allem in dich verliebt hat. Das ist die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass er sich immer über meine Büchersammlung lustig gemacht hat.", grinste ich.

„Wirst du irgendwann mal eins der Regale aufstellen?", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Jamie?"

„Mh?"

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal in deiner Wohnung?", hakte sie nach. Ich seufzte.

„Uh – ich schätze, das ist etwa vier oder fünf Wochen her oder so.", murmelte ich. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht etwas länger.", gestand ich dann. „Es ist einfach so trostlos dort, weißt du?"

„Es wird nicht weniger trostlos dort werden, wenn du nichts dran tust.", meinte sie einfach, dabei lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter.

„Aber ich habe doch alles hier, was ich brauche! In der Kantine kann ich essen, in den Umkleideräumen kann ich duschen, im Gemeinschaftsraum kann ich schlafen und als Chefheiler wird sogar meine Wäsche gewaschen!"

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal einen ganzen Tag nicht gearbeitet? Abgesehen von jetzt...", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

„Ich liebe meine Arbeit.", erinnerte ich sie. Sie nickte schweigend. „Aber ich verspreche, ich komme zum Essen heute Abend, wenn du Sirius dazu kriegst, mich gehen zu lassen.", fügte ich versöhnlich hinzu.


	5. Chapter 5

„Ich wette, sie macht wieder dieses hässliche, grüne Zeug.", maulte er, während wir in mein Büro gingen. „Sie macht das, um mich zu ärgern..."

„Nein, sie macht das, um 'mich' zu verwöhnen.", grinste ich.

„Warum würde sie 'das' tun?", fragte er.

„Von uns vier bin ich schon 'immer' ihr Liebling gewesen.", grinste ich breiter.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Jamie, sie schläft mit mir.", erinnerte er mich.

„Remus hatte sein erstes Mal mit ihr, das hat nichts zu sagen.", machte ich mich über ihn lustig.

Wir flohten in seine Wohnung, wo mich fast der Schlag traf. Da saßen sie, Marlene und Lily (!) auf der Couch und blätterten friedlich gemeinsam in einer Zeitschrift. „Oh, dieses würde dir gut stehen.", meinte Lily lächelnd.

„Findest du? Ich finde, dafür wäre ich vermutlich zu klein...", murmelte Marlene.

„Uh – ich hatte so eins und ich bin kleiner als du.", gab sie zurück. „Wir sollten wirklich-", Marlene sah auf und erblickte uns, die wir völlig überrascht zu Salzsäulen erstarrt waren, da sah auch Lily auf. Sie sprang sofort von der Couch. „Oh – schon so spät.", flüsterte sie.

„Du bleibst zum Essen, nicht wahr? Wir sollten Sirius ein kleines bisschen teilhaben lassen.", grinste Marlene ganz frech. Der stöhnte nur.

„Marlene?", sie lächelte breit. „Küche. Sofort.", knurrte er.

„Ah, darauf hatte ich gehofft. Keine Sorge, er braucht nie so lange...", stichelte sie ihn weiter, obwohl er schon gefährlich aussah. Die beiden verschwanden in der Küche, Sirius schloss die Tür mit einem grimmigen Blick zu Lily, die sofort knallrot wurde.

„Ich wusste nicht-", sagte sie sofort, aber ich unterbrach sie.

„Ich habe Sie vorgeschlagen, wissen Sie? Marlene kann solche Sachen nicht so gut, ich dachte, Sie haben vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung?", sie nickte langsam. „Bleiben Sie zum Essen?"

„Ich denke, es ist Heiler Black nicht so lieb.", erwiderte sie. „Ich möchte ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ja... Ganz schön flotter Spruch heute Nachmittag.", grinste ich.

„S – so war er nicht gemeint,", sagte sie rasch. „Ich habe viel zu große Angst, als das ich so einen Spruch vor ihm raus hauen würde...", gestand sie dann.

„Ach, Quatsch, der will doch nur spielen.", wollte ich sie beruhigen. Sie seufzte ein bisschen, als in der Küche ein Glas um fiel. Danach wurde die Tür geöffnet und die beiden kamen heraus, Sirius trug einen Braten in grüner Soße vor sich her und sah aus, als hätte er große Lust gehabt, Lily zu ermorden. Marlene kam freudestrahlend hinter ihm her.

„Also, das Essen ist serviert!", strahlte sie und setzte sich.

Eine Weile schwiegen wir, dann atmete Sirius urplötzlich tief durch. „Also, Schwester Evans, reden wir über die Hochzeit.", murmelte er bemüht höflich. Lily wurde ganz rot und sah zu Marlene.

„W – wir hatten... Also, Marlene findet Lilien schön", stotterte sie ein bisschen. „Die Lilie ist eine beliebte Hochzeitsblume, Sie könnten sie in allen möglichen Farben haben, aber – aber ich finde 'altrosa' schön. Das gibt einen sehr, sehr schönen Kontrast zu den grünen Stielen und... Tja, ich mag das eben, aber Sie sollten sich die Farbe gemeinsam aussuchen.", plapperte sie ein bisschen, dann stöhnte sie, weil es ihr wohl aufgefallen war.

„Aha.", machte er abwertend, ich hätte ihn ohrfeigen können dafür, dass er sie absichtlich noch mehr verunsicherte.

„Aber – uhm – das ist eigentlich die ganz falsche Reihenfolge.", fügte sie letztendlich unsicher hinzu. Ich sah jetzt auch, dass sie Angst vor Sirius hatte.

„Und ich schätze, Sie haben die richtige Reihenfolge parat, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius spöttisch, da wurde sie umso röter.

„Zuerst müssen Sie natürlich ein Datum festlegen, danach Einladungen designen, drucken und versenden, deshalb sollte man damit anfangen...", murmelte sie. „Erst danach kommen – uh – Blumen und Kleider und Essen und solche Sachen. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen schon ungefähr, wer alles eingeladen werden soll?", fragte sie dann.

„In etwa.", sagte Marlene versöhnlich und lächelte Lily aufmunternd an. „Es soll ja nur eine etwas kleinere Feier werden, über die dreißig werden wir nicht kommen.", erklärte sie dann.

„Wo willst du dreißig Gäste her kriegen? Meine Familie wird nicht kommen, deine Familie sind kaum zehn, Krones Familie ist tot und wir haben nicht mehr als acht Freunde.", maulte Sirius.

„Darf ich mich drücken?", rutschte es mir heraus.

„Aber Sie sind doch der Trauzeuge?", fragte sie schockiert, da warf ich einen Blick zu Marlene, die jedoch plötzlich ganz interessiert an ihren Kartoffeln war. Ich stöhnte ein bisschen.

„Tja, na ja, ein Versuch war es wert, nicht wahr?", versuchte ich es mit einem Grinsen.

„Das war nicht lustig.", maulte sie zurück. „Heiler Potter, eine Hochzeit ist eine 'ernste' Sache, selbst, wenn das Männer nicht so sehen. Ich erwarte ja nicht, dass Sie beide sich über 'Blumen' oder 'Kleider' Gedanken machen, aber eine Hochzeit bedeutet viel mehr!", erklärte sie ein bisschen herablassend. „Vor dem Gesetz 'eins' zu werden bedeutet, Verantwortung für jemanden zu übernehmen, wissen Sie, das bedeutet, nicht mehr alleine zu sein! Das bedeutet, zuerst an den anderen zu denken, ehe man sich überlegt, was man selber möchte!", sie wurde ganz rot, nachdem sie das gesagt hatte.

„Das ist sehr clever von jemandem, der Severus Snape heiraten wollte.", maulte Sirius ein bisschen. Marlene warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, Lily jedoch räusperte sich.

„Sirius!", warnte ich ihn jetzt wütend.

„Tja, ich würde Ihnen zustimmen, Heiler Black, aber auf der anderen Seite finde ich, habe ich meine gerechte Strafe schon bekommen, nicht wahr? Ich wollte Severus Snape heiraten – stattdessen werde ich wahrscheinlich 'niemals' heiraten.", sagte sie schnippisch. „Keine Beziehung, keine Kinder, keine Familie, ich werde einsam und verlassen zwischen meinen Kartons auf den Tod warten.", sie klang ganz bitter, als sie das sagte, sodass Marlene ganz betreten auf ihren Teller sah.

„Niemals?", hakte ich nach, überrascht sah Sirius zu mir, weil mir nur das hängen geblieben zu sein schien.

„Wozu?", fragte sie bissig. „Ich habe es mit einer festen Beziehung versucht, fünf Jahre lang, aber ich muss nicht 'mehrmals' damit auf die Nase fallen, nicht wahr? Also, wozu heiraten? Ich glaube weder an die Ehe noch an Beziehungen. Beziehungen fördern Intimität-"

„Intimität fördert Gefühle und Gefühle führen zu Schwierigkeiten.", beendete ich ihren Satz enttäuscht. „Dann – wenn Sie nicht auf der Suche nach einer Beziehung sind, wonach suchen Sie dann?", fragte ich.

„Ich suche gar nichts.", erwiderte sie nur. „Ich versuche nur immer noch, los zu werden, was ich hatte.", ich nickte verstehend.

„Sie haben gesagt, Sie glauben nicht an die Ehe – das was sie davor gesagt haben, das mit der Verantwortung und so, das klang aber ganz anders.", meinte Sirius jetzt. Tatsächlich war er ein bisschen rot im Gesicht und wirkte etwas betreten.

„Dass ich es nicht haben kann bedeutet nicht, dass ich es anderen nicht gönne.", meinte sie. „Ich wollte eigentlich jetzt schon verheiratet sein, Heiler Black, selbst, wenn es mit Severus Snape war. Sie kennen ihn vermutlich gar nicht so richtig, so wie ich ihn kenne.", er schnaubte.

„Wussten Sie, dass er ein Todesser ist? Er hatte das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm!", ich starrte ihn an.

„Sirius, jetzt reicht es!", ermahnte ich ihn.

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich nicht versucht ihn zu retten, aber ich hätte eben nicht mehr tun können, als ich getan habe!", sagte sie aufgebracht und jetzt traten auch deutlich Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Sirius, du wirst dich 'sofort' entschuldigen!", sagte Marlene. Tatsächlich sah er reuig aus, als Lily über ihr Gesicht fuhr.

„Ich würde dieses Thema gerne einfach begraben und nie wieder anrühren, okay? Es ist vorbei, ich habe es beendet und dieser Mann ist für mich gestorben.", sagte sie bitter, dann stand sie auf. „Sie entschuldigen mich einen Moment?"

„Die erste Tür links.", murmelte Marlene unangenehm berührt. Die Tür knallte ein bisschen und sie schloss ab.

„Was tust du da, Mann?", maulte ich. „Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass er ihr weh getan hat, Sirius, musst du da auch noch darauf herum hacken?", fragte ich ihn aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte er einfach nur.

Wir warteten eine ganze Weile, länger, als es zu vertreten gewesen wäre, dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder. Sie sah keinen von uns an, sondern griff nur nach ihrer Handtasche und stellte sich ohne Umschweife in den Kamin. Ich stand auf. „Super gemacht.", ärgerte ich mich.

„James, das ist deine 'Angestellte', du darfst gar nicht mit ihr zusammen sein!", maulte er. Anscheinend hatte er es jetzt auch begriffen. Marlene seufzte leise.

„Ich bin nicht mit ihr zusammen, ich räume nur 'wie immer' deinen Dreck weg, Sirius! Ich bin dein Chef und sie ist deine Untergebene, du darfst deine Macht trotzdem nicht ausnutzen und ihr Angst machen!", sagte ich.

„Das tue ich ja gar nicht!"

„Sie hat Angst vor dir und du machst es immer nur schlimmer!", warf ich ihm vor. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt, sie ist ein kompetentes Mitglied meines Teams und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass sie sich eine andere Stelle sucht, weil ich dann mit gut trainierten Affen wie Mary und Andromeda herum sitze, die keine einfachen Befehle ausführen können!", dass meine Stimme sich erhoben hatte, hatte ich kaum mitgekriegt, aber Marlene sah nur noch bedrückt auf ihren Teller.

Stöhnend stieg ich in den Kamin und flohte direkt zu ihr nach Hause.

„Miss Evans?", fragte ich in die Kartonsammlung hinein. Sie saß auf der Couch, ihre Beine hatte sie angezogen und sie starrte einfach nur auf den Boden.

„Nein, bitte gehen Sie weg, Heiler Potter.", bat sie mich. Ich setzte mich aber trotzdem neben sie.

„Ich weiß, es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber im Nachhinein tut ihm meistens Leid, wenn er solche Kommentare von sich gibt.", murmelte ich seufzend. Sie stöhnte. „Wussten Sie es?"

„Ich wollte immer warten, bis wir verheiratet sind. Nicht unbedingt aus religiösen Gründen , sondern einfach aus Prinzip, aber – nun, in den ganzen fünf Jahren, die wir zusammen waren, habe ich also nur ein einziges Mal mit ihm geschlafen und das war vor etwa einem halben Jahr.", erzählte sie mir plötzlich, ich knetete verlegen vor Informationen, die ich nicht wissen wollte, meine Hände. „Als ich heraus fand, dass er zu diesen Treffen geht. Wir haben uns fürchterlich gestritten und es gab einfach keinen anderen Ausweg, da habe ich gesagt, wenn er verspricht, nie wieder zu diesen Treffen zu gehen, dann würde ich auf der Stelle mit ihm schlafen.", ich starrte sie schockiert an.

„D – das ist ja schrecklich!", flüsterte ich.

„Und er hat es einfach getan und jetzt trägt er ein dunkles Mal.", sie fuhr wieder einmal über ihr Gesicht und stöhnte, dann schluchzte sie auf. „Also habe ich meinen Körper für nichts und wieder nichts an diesen Mann verscherbelt!", ich legte meinen Arm um sie.

„Sie haben gar nichts verscherbelt, Lily...", meinte ich tröstend. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie irgendwann heiraten und Kinder haben werden.", darauf antwortete sie nicht einmal mehr, so sehr schluchzte sie.

Sie hatte es noch nicht gewusst...

* * *

Stöhnend warf ich meinen Ordner in die Kiste, da steckte Sirius seinen Kopf durch die Tür. „Du bist nicht gefeuert worden, oder?", fragte er, als er die Kiste sah.

„Schlimmer.", maulte ich. „Dann könnte ich mir einen neuen Job suchen..."

„Entfördert worden?", ich runzelte meine Stirn.

„Ich wurde beurlaubt. Ich soll nach Hause gehen und mich entspannen.", knurrte ich, da seufzte Sirius. „Eine ganze Woche, was mache ich eine ganze Woche alleine zu Hause?", frustriert trat ich gegen meinen Schreibtisch, da kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „So ein Mist, Mann! Es gibt einen 'Grund', weshalb ich immer hier bin!"

„James – Jamie, beruhige dich!", verlangte er.

„Verdammt.", schnaubte ich. „Sirius, ich lebe für meinen Job. Dieser blöde Farn, den du mir geschenkt hast, der steht immer noch vertrocknet auf meiner Fensterbank, ich habe ihn nicht einmal weg geschmissen, er steht dort und staubt. Ich lebe für diesen Job, ich liebe ihn! Es gibt 'nichts' was zu Hause auf mich wartet!", er sah mich bedauernd an. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich Marlene dafür liebe, dass sie dich glücklich macht?"

„James-"

„Wenn du sie ansiehst... Mann, wie deine Augen strahlen. Es ist verrückt, du wirst dann ganz weich, urplötzlich, diese Frau bedeutet dir dein Leben.", jetzt rieb er verlegen über seinen Nacken. „Es gibt 'nichts' was zu Hause auf mich wartet. Er hat mich zu einer Woche Einsamkeit und Whisky verurteilt. Alle meine Freunde sind arbeiten, ich habe keine Familie, keine entfernten Verwandten – ich habe nicht einmal ein Date zur Hochzeit meines Cousins, zu der ich jetzt gehen muss, weil ich nicht arbeiten darf!", darauf wusste er lange nicht, was er antworten konnte. „Hast du dich bei ihr entschuldigt?", fragte ich jetzt aufgebracht, weil der Gedanke an die Hochzeit meine Gedanken automatisch auf Lily gebracht hatte. Er nickte.

Das Ganze war aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ich wusste nicht, wie sich das anfühlte, aber ich war mittlerweile der Meinung, dass es über eine kleine Schwärmerei hinaus ging. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen:

1. Ich war mehr als einmal in ihrer Wohnung gewesen. 2. Ich hatte sie mehr als einmal beinahe geküsst. 3. Ich hatte sie mehr als einmal bei ihrem Vornamen genannt. Und ich musste jetzt endlich mit Sirius darüber reden, es machte mich fertig, dass ich ein Geheimnis vor ihm hatte, von dem er nur zu gerne gewusst hätte und bei dem er mir vielleicht hätte helfen können!

„Du wirst Leute kennen lernen. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du alleine zur Hochzeit kommst.", meinte er bedrückt. Ich seufzte tief, weil mein Mut wieder sank. Es war unfair, was ich gerade machte. Sirius war nicht gut in solchen Sachen. Hysterische Anfälle waren nicht gerade seine Stärke und ich wusste das. Ich wollte lieber vermeiden, zu streiten...

„Du lügst.", seufzte ich betreten. „Ich gehe meinen Spind ausräumen.", damit ließ ich ihn alleine in meinem Büro stehen.

Aber im Gemeinschaftsraum in dem mein Spind stand (es war eher ein etwas kleinerer Schrank, den ich dort hinein gestellt hatte, um darin einen Großteil meiner Kleidung auf zu bewahren), da war 'sie', stand dort direkt vor ihrem Spind und kämmte ihre nassen Haare. „Hey.", grüßte ich.

„Guten Tag, Heiler Potter.", grüßte sie unsicher zurück, dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Kiste in meiner Hand, ihre Augen wurden riesig. „M – man hat Sie nicht gefeuert, oder?"

„Ach Quatsch. Ich wurde eine Woche in Urlaub geschickt.", meinte ich seufzend. „Das ist ein bisschen weniger schlimm, aber immer noch schlimm genug.", sie nickte verstehend, seufzte schwer, sagte aber nichts. Und plötzlich rang Marlenes Stimme in meinem Kopf nach. 'Wenn du sie willst, ist dein Job es nicht wert, auf sie zu verzichten...' Sieben Jahre jünger, meine Angestellte, ausgerechnet Snape Ex... Sollte ich das alles einfach in den Wind schlagen und es wenigstens versuchen? „H – haben Sie morgen etwas vor?", stotterte ich.

„Ich... Wieso?", wich sie mir geschickt aus.

„Weil morgen mein Cousin heiratet und ich noch immer eine Begleitung brauche, jetzt wo ich keine Ausrede mehr habe, nicht hin gehen zu können. Und ich weiß, Sie haben frei, weil ich Ihren Dienstplan schreibe.", erklärte ich geduldig. Sie wurde rot.

„Schauen Sie mal, das ist keine gute Idee.", meinte sie enttäuscht.

„Wirklich? Einmal in neun Jahren frage ich eine Frau aus und sie weist mich ab?", die Frage war eher an das Universum gerichtet und mir nur heraus gerutscht, aber sie wurde knallrot.

„Es ist nicht, dass ich nicht 'will', ich 'sollte' nur nicht.", murmelte sie verlegen. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Aber Sie wollen schon?", jetzt nickte sie zögerlich. „Nun, dann muss ich Sie feuern.", erklärte ich.

„Bitte feuern Sie mich nicht.", meinte sie augenverdrehend.

„Dann gehen Sie mit mir aus.", verlangte ich.

„Aber die Regeln-"

„Scheiß auf die Regeln, Evans, ich bin hier der Chef, richtig? Ich habe sonst schon kaum Vorteile, ich meine abgesehen von meinem wesentlich größeren Schrank...", sie warf einen Blick auf meinen Schrank. „Also, ich hole Sie Morgen um halb zwölf ab.", sagte ich dann fest.

Sie zögerte, aber dann wurde sie tomatenrot und nickte. „Also schön.", gab sie nach. „Aber – aber werden nicht Kollegen dort sein?", fragte sie dann unsicher.

„Ein paar, aber niemand, der hier wichtiger wäre als ich.", grinste ich zurück. Da beugte ich mich einfach vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Das ist ein Date, okay? Ich meine – ich meine das als ein Date.", sie nickte etwas sprachlos, dann verließ ich den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne meinen Schrank ausgeräumt zu haben.

* * *

„Das sieht gut aus.", grinste Marlene. Sie war weit aufgeregter als ich. „Aber auf der anderen Seite sieht an dir 'alles' gut aus, du könntest Warzen und eine Glatze haben, Heiler sind so reich, denen steht alles.", ärgerte sie mich dann ein bisschen. Ich verdrehte meine Augen. „Dir vor allem, du bist reicher als Merlin selber, du Narr..."

„Wieso kann ich nicht einfach meinen alten Anzug anziehen?", fragte ich noch einmal.

„Weil sie ein Mädchen ist und sich vermutlich einen neuen Festumhang kaufen wird.", ich legte meinen Kopf schief.

„Sie weiß ja nicht, dass das mein alter ist...", schlug ich vor.

„Magst du sie?", ich nickte. „Und wer von uns beiden ist ein Mädchen und mit ihr per Du?", ich schnaubte. „Und wer von uns beiden ist in einer Beziehung?", sie grinste mich breit an, während ich nur über mein Gesicht fahren konnte. Das war ein nicht enden wollender Albtraum! „Also, Potter, hör auf mich."

„Ich will aber keinen neuen Anzug, wozu?"

„Jamie, du hast zwei Verliese voller Gold und Silber, der Name Potter ist so reich, dass ihr nicht einmal Kupfer habt, ich bitte dich, kauf dir einfach ohne zu murren einen neuen Anzug, um schick aus zu sehen, wenn dein Cousin heiratet!", maulte sie. „Vor allem, wenn du dort mit einer so süßen Begleitung auftauchst. Ich mag Lily so gerne!"

„Na schön, na schön. ...also kaufe ich diesen hier?", fragte ich.

„Nein, du probierst diesen hier an.", ich stöhnte. „Was denkst du, wird sie anziehen?", ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Keine Ahnung!", sagte ich. „Woher soll ich das wissen, Marlene? ...du hast Sirius nichts gesagt, oder?"

„Tz, na du hältst mich ja für eine Freundin. Nein, ich habe Sirius nichts gesagt.", sagte sie schnippisch zurück. „Er hätte sich darüber geärgert, aber später wird es zu spät sein.", grinste sie breit. „Ich lasse es ihm als nette Überraschung."

„Wie findest du den?", fragte ich sie und zeigte, wie mir der zweite Anzug stand.

„Sehr schick...", meinte sie. „Was hältst du von dieser hier?"

„Ich ziehe keine rote Fliege an.", maulte ich. „Schlimm genug, dass ich diesen schrecklichen Kummerbund tragen muss.", ärgerte ich mich direkt hinterher. Sie lachte ein bisschen.

„Fein, eine schwarze Fliege also.", ich stöhnte.

„Wieso muss ich eine Fliege tragen?", fragte ich sie.

„Ich wette, Lily macht sich sehr hübsch...", sinnierte sie dann. „Was machst du eigentlich wegen der anderen? Mary und Andromeda gehen auch zu dieser Hochzeit.", fragte sie mich dann neugierig. Ich seufzte.

„Ich – uhm... Kannst du vielleicht mal mit Mary reden?", fragte ich nervös zurück.

Marlene sah mich unglücklich an. „Oh bitte, Jamie, du weißt doch, wie schwierig es zwischen Mary und mir ist.", maulte sie ein bisschen. „Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu, mit ihr über – über 'Jungs' zu reden...", ich stöhnte.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwierig zwischen euch ist, aber wenn ich mit ihr rede, dann... Ich will sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.", murmelte ich. Ich hatte diese Bitte schon viel zu lange vor mir her geschoben...

„Wenn ich mir überlege, dass ich früher immer eine kleine Schwester 'wollte'...", sagte sie.

„Du konntest nicht ahnen, dass sie biestig sein und versuchen würde, mit deinem Freund zu schlafen.", erklärte ich. Sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht. „Immerhin hat er ihr widerstanden.", wollte ich sie aufmuntern.

„Fein, ich rede mit ihr.", meinte sie unglücklich. „Aber dafür kommst du in den nächsten zehn Wochen mindestens einmal alle sieben Tage zu uns zum Essen.", ich verdrehte meine Augen, stimmte der Bedingung aber zu. „Jetzt geh das zahlen, sonst kommst du noch zu spät. Es ist schon kurz vor elf...", sagte sie dann.

Gegen halb zwölf war ich fix und fertig und trat aus ihrem Kamin. Sie war nirgendwo zu sehen. „Miss Evans?", rief ich.

„I – ich komme gleich!", rief sie aus dem Badezimmer. Ich grinste ein bisschen über die Einkaufstüte, die auf dem Sofa lag, setzte mich aber neben sie. Ob sie wohl wusste, dass man als Zauberer 'Festumhänge' zu Hochzeiten trug und keine 'Kleider'? Nun, das hieß, man trug über den Kleidern passende Festumhänge, so gesehen. Die Tür ging auf und es verschlug mir glatt den Atem.

Nun, ich als Mann hätte es vermutlich 'Gold' genannt, aber in Wahrheit war es wahrscheinlich gelb, das einfach nur ein bisschen wie mattes Gold aussah. Ja, ihr Kleid sah aus wie flüssiges Gold, das über ihren Körper floss. „W – wow.", stotterte ich ein bisschen dumm, weil mich ihr Anblick zu überrascht hatte. Sie sah schlichtweg faszinierend aus. Die roten Haare hatte sie mehr oder weniger in einen eleganten Knoten gezwängt, aber da waren immer noch ein paar lose Strähnen um ihr Gesicht (vermutlich, damit ich heute Abend etwas zu tun hatte, wenn meiner ungezogenen Hand langweilig wurde). Mir fehlten einfach die Worte für dieses anmutige Geschöpf.

„Geht das so?", fragte sie.

„'Geht das so'?", wiederholte ich ungläubig. „Sie – wow!", brachte ich wieder nur hervor. Sie wurde ganz rot und griff in die Einkaufstüte und zog einen Schal in dergleichen Farbe hervor, wie das Kleid, den sie um ihre Schultern legte. „Sie sehen fantastisch aus, Miss Evans.", erklärte ich.

„Wollen Sie mich heute den ganzen Abend 'Miss Evans' nennen?"

„Ich könnte 'Lily' zu Ihnen sagen, aber ich befürchte, dass Sie dann meinen Vornamen wissen wollen und – uh – ich möchte Ihnen meinen Vornamen nicht verraten.", erklärte ich unsicher. Sie verzog fragend ihr Gesicht.

„Wieso?", hakte sie nach.

„Nun – w – weil... Ich hasse meinen Vornamen und..."

„Und niemand anders wird Sie in meiner Gegenwart mit Ihrem Vornamen ansprechen?", fragte sie verwirrt. Ich stöhnte.

„Uh... In der Tat, soweit hatte ich noch nicht gedacht.", gab ich zu, da zog sie erwartend ihre Augenbrauen herauf. „Uh, nun gut, also mein Vorname ist...", ich holte tief Luft. „...Jamie.", hatte ich 'Jamie' gesagt? Wieso hatte ich 'Jamie' gesagt? Das war Marlenes Schuld, weil sie ständig ihr bescheuertes 'Jamie' in mein Ohr quietschte. „Also – nein, mein Name ist nicht Jamie!", stellte ich schnell klar.

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte sie verwirrt. Ich stöhnte und schlug mir vor die Stirn.

„So ein Mist! Alle nennen mich immer Jamie, aber mein Name ist nicht Jamie, sondern James!", erklärte ich. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Wieso hassen Sie den Namen?", fragte sie. „So ein schöner Name. ...ich wollte meinen ersten Sohn immer James nennen, aber Severus war immer dagegen...", erklärte sie dann. Ich seufzte tief.

„Ich – uhm... Na ja, ich finde, irgendwie, wenn man ein Kind ist, dann klingt der Name so steif und... Und alt. Und wenn man dann älter wird, ist man für alle nur noch 'Baby James', so wie der Kleine im Krankenhaus...", maulte ich ein bisschen. Sie streichelte über meine Wange und lächelte.

„Nein, der Name James ist wunderbar. Vornehm und majestätisch.", flüsterte sie. Ich konnte nicht anders und grinste urplötzlich begeistert. „Er passt zu Ihnen, James.", wow, wie sie das aussprach... Mein Name klang wie eine Melodie von ihrem Mund.

„A – also, dann wollen wir zu dieser Hochzeit?", sie nickte und folgte mir in den Kamin.

* * *

Die Trauung fand in einer alten Scheune statt, die von innen hübsch restauriert worden war. Danach war ein kleiner Empfang im Freien geplant und es wurden Fotos gemacht. Nachdem wir dem glücklichen Paar gratuliert hatten (Mann, Frank und Alice sahen wirklich glücklich aus, so, als wären sie die glücklichsten Menschen auf dem ganzen Planet!), bot ich Lily meinen Arm an. „Uns jetzt?", fragte sie etwas betreten.

„Nun, da steht Marlene. Ich bringe Sie dort hin und hole uns dann Getränke. Dann müssen Sie nicht verlegen in der Gegend herum stehen.", grinste ich ein bisschen. Sie warf mir einen Blick zu.

„Danke.", meinte sie einfach. Marlene strahlte, als sie uns sah.

„W – wow!", machte auch sie. „Ich – wow, Lily, wo hast du dieses Kleid her?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Was? Nicht gut?", fragte die sofort.

„Doch, du siehst – 'wow' aus!", stockte Marlene hervor. „Oh – Jamie, da kommt Sirius und er hat sie gerade gesehen und wird dich gleich ermorden.", warnte sie mich vor. Lily wurde rot.

„Können wir-"

„Schwester Evans.", grüßte Sirius sie. Sie nickte aufgeregt zu ihm und spielte verlegen mit ihrem Schal. Sirius sah mich tatsächlich wütend an, Marlene nahm ihm ein Sektglas ab und reichte es Lily, dann stahl sie auch das zweite Glas. „Du kommst mit.", knurrte er mich an und griff an meinen Arm. Ich seufzte.

„Kein Grund, wütend zu werden, Sirius, es ist eh zu spät, wir sind zusammen hier.", meinte ich sofort.

„Wieso? James, was ist denn nur los mit dir?", fragte er mich.

„Ich 'mag' sie!", sagte ich offen. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, das wäre vielleicht in meinem Büro gewesen, aber jetzt musste ich es wohl trotzdem tun. „Okay, Sirius, ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht mit ihr zusammen sein darf, aber ich mag sie trotzdem. Wenn sie mich auch mag und wir zusammen sein wollen, dann werde ich mir einen neuen Job suchen.", er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Aber-"

„Nein!", unterbrach ich ihn sofort. „Das ist meine Entscheidung, Tatze! Du wolltest doch immer, dass ich eine Frau finde und Kinder habe und keine Ahnung was alles, oder? Du wolltest doch immer, dass ich glücklich bin!", jetzt schnaubte er.

„Aber doch nicht mit Snapes Ex!", zischte er leise. Ich griff nach zwei Gläsern Sekt und reichte ihm eins. „James, das wird Ärger geben, das weißt du doch! Nach allem was gewesen ist, kannst du es dir wirklich nicht leisten, mit Snapes Ex zusammen zu sein. Ihr seid doch – wie kannst du nur gut finden, was 'er' schon gehabt hat!?", fragte er mich aufgebracht.

„Sprich nicht so darüber, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist!", ermahnte ich ihn.

„Er wird wohl kaum fünf Jahre lang Händchen gehalten haben!", maulte er zurück.

„Doch, um ehrlich zu sein. Die beiden haben es nur einmal gemacht und danach hat er irgendetwas blödes gemacht und sie ist abgehauen! Sirius, lass sie in Ruhe, okay? Mir ist egal, was Snape gemacht hat oder was die beiden miteinander angestellt haben, ich 'mag' sie. Und ich glaube, sie mag mich auch!", ermahnte ich ihn eindringlich. Er seufzte abgrundtief und trank einen Schluck. „Schweig einfach!", verlangte ich.

Als wir zurück zu den Damen kamen, standen Andromeda und Mary ebenfalls dort und erzählten gerade irgendetwas. Ich nahm meine Brille kurz ab und rieb über mein Gesicht. „...er ist so ein guter Tänzer, aber für gewöhnlich tanzt er immer nur mit mir!", endete Mary gerade.

„Nun, dieses Mal eher nicht, er hat ja eine Begleitung.", sagte Marlene steif. Lily war knallrot in ihrem Gesicht.

„Kannst du tanzen, Lily?", fragte Mary auch sofort.

„Nicht so richtig, nein.", erwiderte sie unangenehm berührt.

„Dann macht es dir ja sicherlich nichts aus, wenn ich mit ihm tanze, nicht wahr? Ich meine, er tanzt immer mit mir, in der Zauberergesellschaft gehören Standarttänze zum guten Ton.", plapperte Mary weiter, woraufhin meine Begleitung jetzt nur noch zu Boden schauen wollte. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Rücken, aber sie wich dem aus und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Ich bin aber mit Lily hier und werde also auch mit Lily tanzen, wenn ich tanzen will.", unterbrach ich sie jetzt.

„Aber-"

„Mäuschen, da waren wir 'Kinder', vergiss das nicht, die letzte Hochzeit auf der ich gewesen bin ist schon ewig her, da war ich zwölf und du gerade acht oder neun...", ermahnte ich sie jetzt. Mary wurde jetzt endlich rot, allerdings eher vor Zorn als vor Verlegenheit, wie ich feststellen musste, als sie einen vernichtenden Blick zu Lily warf. Die spielte seufzend mit ihrem Sektglas.

„Da hörst du es.", sagte Andromeda jetzt kichernd. „Er tanzt immer nur mit Kindern.", Sirius starrte seine Cousine an.

„Andromeda, jetzt reicht es!", warnte er sie, während Mary kicherte.

„Ach kommt schon-", sagte sie geziert. „Wir machen nur Spaß, oder Lily?", die antwortete nicht. „Wir ziehen dich nur ein bisschen auf, weil du noch ein 'Teenie' bist.", jetzt kicherte sie nicht einmal mehr, es war eindeutig, dass sie das nur noch sagte, um Lily unmöglich zu machen. „Oder bist du mittlerweile zwanzig?", kicherte sie dann doch wieder.

„Mary, 'schweig' jetzt!", verlangte Marlene jetzt genug peinlich verlegen für beide McKinnon-Schwestern.

„Nun, ich glaube, niemand hier fand das lustig.", sagte ich gereizt. Aber Mary hatte sich noch nicht genug blamiert, sie stieß Lily beinahe kumpelhaft gegen die Schulter und trank dabei aus einem kleinen, silbernen Flachmann.

„Ich liebe Hochzeiten, nirgendwo gibt es so einen guten Platz, um verzweifelte, kleine Mädchen zu treffen.", sagte sie etwas undeutlich, ich nahm ihr den Flachmann ab.

„Das einzige verzweifelte, kleine Mädchen weit und breit bist 'du', Mary, jetzt reiß dich zusammen!", knurrte ich. Lily neben mir sah endlich auf. Ihre Augen waren ganz feucht, ihr Gesicht feuerrot und ihr Mund zusammen gekniffen.

„S – Sie würden mich einen Moment entschuldigen?", hakte sie nach. Betretenes Nicken antwortete ihr, da drehte sie sich herum und raffte ihren Rock.

„Cinderella hat den Ball verlassen.", sagte Mary wieder deutlicher.

„Ich finde deine kleine Vorstellung nicht lustig.", sagte ich wütend. „Mary, was ist denn nur in dich gefahren?"

„Wieso bist du mit ihr hier?", fragte sie mich aufgebracht. „Ich frage dich, seit wir diese Einladungen bekommen haben, ob du mit mir hier hin kommst und du hast immer gesagt, das geht nicht, weil du mein Chef bist und weil du gar nicht kommen willst und jetzt bist du mit dieser eingebildeten 'Kuh' hier!", ich stöhnte leicht. „Sie ist ein 'Muggel', sie ist 'sieben' Jahre jünger als du, sie ist genauso deine Angestellte wie ich, was würde sie schon haben, was ich dir nicht bieten kann?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Keine Ahnung – Würde?", fragte ich wütend zurück.

„Ich komme aus einem guten Haus, wir kennen uns schon Ewigkeiten und du hast mich geküsst!", alle starrten mich fassungslos an, Marlene sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, da schüttelte ich meinen Kopf über sie.

„Das ist – oh Mann, das ist doch nicht zu fassen, dieser Kuss ist fast fünfzehn Jahre her!", ermahnte ich sie, woraufhin Marlene und Sirius sich beinahe unisono über ihre Gesicht fuhren, um den Schreck zu vergessen.

„Aber-"

„Mary, ich bin nicht 'so' an dir interessiert!", sagte ich deutlich. Sie wurde knallrot. „Wir sind Freunde, du bist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester, ich habe dich gerne, selbst wenn du dich manchmal einfach unmöglich aufführst und mich letztlich fast um einen Patienten gebracht hättest, wirklich – aber 'nicht' so!", sie starrte mich an, dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Ich seufzte tief. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss meine Begleitung suchen...", maulte ich ein bisschen.

„Sollen wir euch Plätze frei halten?", fragte Marlene unsicher.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch hier ist. Nach dem, was Mary hier gerade alles vom Stapel gelassen hat, ist sie sicher nach Tibet ausgewandert.", seufzte ich, den Flachmann reichte ich Sirius, dann ließ ich meine Freunde stehen.

Tatsächlich war Lily nicht in der Scheune, nirgendwo auf dem Gelände, ich bat eine Frau in einem blauen Kleid darum, auf der Damentoilette nach einer Rothaarigen in einem goldenen Kleid zu suchen, aber auch dort war sie nicht. Letztendlich flohte ich zu ihr nach Hause, wo sie ebenfalls nicht war, da zückte ich einen Zettel und schrieb eine Notiz für sie. 'Liebe Lily, bitte nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung für Mary an, sie hat sich völlig daneben benommen. Ich habe Sie überall gesucht, aber nirgendwo gefunden, mir ist das Ganze schrecklich unangenehm. Bitte melden Sie sich doch bei mir, ich möchte diese Sache gerne irgendwie wieder gut machen... J.', schrieb ich.

Aber so wie ich Lily kannte würde sie sich eh nicht bei mir melden. Mary hatte gerade 'die' Chance für mich zunichte gemacht, jetzt musste ich schauen, wie ich das wieder gerade biegen würde... Tatsächlich blieb ich noch einige Zeit auf ihrer Couch sitzen, in der Hoffnung, sie würde irgendwie noch auftauchen, aber ich wurde enttäuscht. Gegen acht Uhr (ich hatte fast drei Stunden dort gesessen) flohte ich direkt von ihr aus zu mir.

Da waren immer noch Bretter vor meinem Kamin, die man schwer zur Seite schieben musste, um durch einen kleinen Spalt in die Wohnung zu schlüpfen. Nun, 'Wohnung'... Büchersammlung eher. Sie lagen einfach überall. Sie standen in den Küchenschränken, auf den Fensterbänken, auf dem Kaminsims, hingen aus Kartons heraus, stapelten sich in den Ecken und auf dem Boden. In der hintersten Ecke des Wohnzimmers lag eine dünne Matratze auf dem Boden, kein Laken, keine Bettwäsche, nur die blanke Matratze und ein kleines, nacktes Kissen ohne Bezug. Mein 'Bett', direkt davor war meine kleine Sammlung vertrockneter Zimmerpflanzen, die Marlene oder Sirius abwechselnd zum Tode verurteilt und mir geschenkt hatten. Seufzend zog ich den Anzug aus und faltete ihn zusammen, um ihn in eine der Kisten zu legen, dann zog ich meine Trainingshose und ein einfaches Shirt an. Im einzigen, bücherfreien Küchenschrank lag nur eine Packung verschimmelter Toast und eine einzige, letzte Flasche Bier von gestern.

Frustriert setzte ich mich mit der Flasche auf mein erbärmliches 'Bett' und lehnte meinen Rücken gegen die Wand. Mit dem Blick über die dunkle, unordentliche, trostlose Wohnung entfuhr mir ein weiteres, erschüttertes Seufzen. „Auf das glückliche Paar.", flüsterte ich mit belegter Stimme.

Mir kamen sogar die Tränen...


	6. Chapter 6

Da ich wusste, dass Sirius das Wochenende komplett frei hatte, zog ich am Sonntagmorgen meinen Spiegel hervor und rief seinen Namen. Er war noch ganz verschlafen, dabei war es schon viertel vor sieben. „Hey, Krone, was gibt's?", fragte er müde.

„Kann ich zu euch kommen?", fragte ich.

„Wann?"

„Jetzt? Mir ist langweilig und... Und ich bin alleine in meiner Wohnung und darf nicht ins Krankenhaus.", meinte ich. Das war nicht, was nach dem 'und' kommen sollte. Und ich war einsam. Er seufzte.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er gähnend.

„Sechs Uhr fünfundvierzig.", erwiderte ich. Er nickte verstehend.

„Müssen wir aufstehen?", fragte Marlene zu seiner rechten.

„Nein, nein, bleib ruhig liegen, mein Liebling.", meinte er zu Marlene, dann räusperte er sich und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Uh... Ja, komm ruhig vorbei.", erlaubte er mir dann. Ich wusste wirklich – wirklich! – zu schätzen, dass er das tat. Glücklich, den tollsten, besten Freund auf der Welt zu haben steckte ich den Spiegel weg und stolperte zu meinem Kamin, um meine trostlose Wohnung zu verlassen.

Sirius kam gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer, als ich aus seinem Kamin trat. Er trug gerade mal seine kurzen Hosen und rieb sich noch über die Augen, seine Haare waren ein bisschen wirr, sahen aber gut wie eh und je aus (so wie immer, der Glückliche). „Krone, was ist wirklich los?", fragte er, während er Kaffee aufsetzte.

Sirius und Marlene wohnten in einer hübschen 'Muggel-Wohnung'. Sie hatten sogar eine Muggel-Küche, mit ganz vielen Elektrogeräten. Ich setzte mich an die Bar, die die Küche vom Wohnzimmer trennte. „Gar nichts.", log ich. „Wie war die Hochzeit? Ging es gut ab?", fragte ich zurück, ehe er weiter bohren konnte.

„Nun, es war ganz nett, ja, bis Mary angefangen hat zu tanzen, der Braut auf das Kleid kotzte und einen finalen, emotionalen Showdown auf der Bühne brachte.", ich stöhnte.

„Sie ist völlig außer Rand und Band geraten, seit ihre Probezeit vorbei ist.", sagte ich.

„Ich weiß. Ich wusste schon länger, dass sie ein Problem ist, um das wir uns irgendwann kümmern müssen, aber ich hatte immer gehofft, Maria und John würden sie ein bisschen unter Kontrolle bringen. Tatsächlich wissen die aber nicht, was sie machen sollen. Mary wohnt nicht mehr zu Hause, sie ist mündig und völlig unabhängig von ihren Eltern.", erklärte er seufzend. „Wie ging es mit Evans und dir aus?"

Ich musste tief durch atmen, ehe ich sprechen konnte. Der Gedanke daran, dass ich gestern Abend einsam und heulend in meiner Büchersammlung gesessen hatte, saß irgendwie tief. Tiefer als sonst. „Ich will nicht darüber sprechen.", sagte ich schließlich mit belegter Stimme. Sirius musterte mich kurz, dann nickte er nur.

Lily ließ mich etwas vermissen, was ich vorher nicht gebraucht hatte. „Pfannkuchen?"

„Eier."

„Wann hast du letztes Mal etwas gegessen?", fragte er.

„Freitag.", gab ich sofort zurück. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Jamie, das ist nicht gut. Komm schon, du isst eh immer so wenig und arbeitest so viel, nur weil du nicht mehr arbeitest, heißt das nicht, dass du nicht essen musst.", ermahnte er mich, während er begann, Frühstück zu machen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals, während ich nickte. „Ich... Ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen, James.", flüsterte er dann plötzlich.

„Wofür? Was hast du gemacht?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Wegen – nun, es ist eine Art Doppelentschuldigung. Zum einen wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, weil ich nicht ganz ehrlich war. Ich 'wusste', dass Evans mit Snape zusammen war. Ich habe die beiden schon ein paar Mal gesehen, wenn sie in der Winkelgasse waren oder im Ministerium.", ich sah auf.

„Daher deine Abneigung gegen sie.", schlussfolgerte ich.

„Ja. Ich... Ich fand nicht, dass es wichtig wäre, aber als ich gemerkt habe, dass du sie irgendwie gut findest, da habe ich auf stur geschaltet.", ich nickte verstehend. „Und dann wegen gestern. ...ich 'will', dass du glücklich bist. Wirklich. Wenn du sie willst, dann ist dein Job es nicht wert, auf sie zu verzichten.", wiederholte er Marlenes Wort. Er wurde rot, als ich meine Augenbrauen höher zog. „Sie hat mir ganz schön den Kopf gewaschen, die Liebe meines Lebens...", flüsterte er verlegen. „Es ist nur... Ich traue ihr nicht. Und ich kann sie nicht leiden...", gestand er dann.

„Es macht jetzt eh keinen Unterschied mehr.", meinte ich betreten. „Nach Marys Aktion von gestern wird sie mich meiden, so gut es geht. Wahrscheinlich sitzt sie heute an ihren Bewerbungsunterlagen, um sich eine Stelle weit, weit weg von mir zu suchen.", stöhnte ich, dann räusperte ich mich, um nicht vor ihm wieder in Tränen aus zu brechen.

Eine Weile schwiegen wir beide, während Sirius Frühstück machte, ich bekam eine große Tasse Kaffee und nachdem ich den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte, da öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür. Marlene kam heraus, in ihren Bademantel eingewickelt. Sie schnupperte ein bisschen, tatsächlich waren ihre Augen noch geschlossen. Ich lächelte, als sie zu mir auf die hohe Bank kletterte, sich in meine Arme kuschelte (sie war noch ganz warm vom Bett) und meine Kaffeetasse an sich nahm.

„Mh.", machte sie nach ihrem ersten Schluck.

„Da ist aber jemand noch müde.", grinste ich sie breit an.

„Es ist noch nicht einmal acht Uhr und ich habe bis etwa drei Uhr heute Morgen Marys Haare hoch gehalten...", flüsterte sie rau, dann räusperte sie sich. Tatsächlich war Marlene so nett und fragte nicht. Sie wusste, Sirius hatte mich gefragt und sie wusste, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte. Ich küsste sie fest auf die Schläfe und drückte sie dann an mich. Sirius beobachtete uns schmunzelnd, während er Eier und Speck briet.

* * *

Montag mussten Marlene und Sirius wieder arbeiten, sodass ich ganz alleine war. In weiser Voraussicht war ich sonntagnachts (ich war erst gegen halb zehn von Sirius und Marlene zurück gekommen) von etwa zehn Uhr bis um viertel vor fünf morgens laufen gewesen und schlief dementsprechend bis etwa halb eins Nachmittags. Mein ganzer Körper tat weh vor lauter Muskelkater, trotzdem zog ich mich sofort an und lief noch einmal die gleiche Runde. Danach ging ich erst einmal duschen und nahm einen Trank gegen die Muskelkaterschmerzen. Lily hatte sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Ich wusste, sie hatte heute wieder frei.

Sollte ich? Ich spielte schon die ganze Zeit mit dem Gedanken, einfach zu ihr zu flohen, aber sie war Samstag nicht dort gewesen, also könnte es immer noch sein, dann sie einfach irgendwo anders hin geflohen war... Trotzdem, als ich wieder etwas bei Atem, frisch geduscht und ganz sauber gekleidet war, da schob ich die Bretter zur Seite und flohte in ihre Wohnung.

Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, als ich aus ihrem Kamin trat und wurde sofort knallrot, als sie mich erblickte. Und sie war halbnackt. Verlegen zog sie die Decke von der Couch und versteckte sich dahinter. „Heiler Potter, was tun Sie hier?", fragte sie aufgewühlt.

„Ich – uh...", stotterte ich etwas hilflos. „S – Sie haben sich nicht gemeldet.", flüsterte ich dann verlegen und sah zu Boden, damit sie sich etwas anziehen konnte. „Ich bin hier gewesen, am Samstag, aber Sie nicht, ich habe Ihnen eine Nachricht geschrieben."

„Ja, weiß ich, ich habe sie gelesen.", erwiderte sie.

„Wieso haben Sie sich nicht gemeldet?", fragte ich also. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Nach der Szene, die ich am Samstag hin gelegt habe-"

„Szene? Sie haben keine Szene gemacht, Mary hat eine Szene gemacht!", unterbrach ich sie überrascht. Sie wurde umso röter. „Was für eine Szene haben Sie denn Ihrer Meinung nach gemacht, Lily?", fragte ich unverständig.

„Ich bin abgehauen.", flüsterte sie verlegen. Als ich sie daraufhin ansah, da trug sie einen braunen Rock und ein grünes Shirt dazu. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe Sie wahrscheinlich ganz schön in Verlegenheit gebracht..."

„Ich kann gar nicht genug betonen, dass Sie das sicherlich nicht haben! 'Mary' hat sich völlig daneben benommen, Sie waren nicht schuld daran, dass sie urplötzlich ausgerastet ist...", meinte ich mitleidig. „Glauben Sie mir doch, ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf.", tatsächlich griff ich nach ihrer Hand. Sie zuckte zusammen und entzog sie mir sofort.

„M – möchten Sie etwas trinken? Ich meine, ich habe nur kaltes Wasser, aber... Aber davon eine ganze Menge.", ich grinste sie schief an, als sie über diesen Satz rot wurde. Und da war das Eis plötzlich gebrochen. Sie kicherte ein wenig.

„Ja, gerne. Wir sollten eh etwas zu Essen bestellen, ich verhungere gleich.", grinste ich. Sie nickte.

„Ja, ich habe auch noch nichts gegessen. James wird ganz schön schwer.", meinte sie.

Tatsächlich hatte sie ein Telefon. Ich fand die Dinger ja mega-spannend, das ging ja anscheinend irgendwie über irgendwelche Leitungen oder so... Sie bestellte also über dieses Telefon und setzte sich dann zu mir auf die Couch. Ganz kurz schwiegen wir betreten, dann räusperte sie sich. „Wie war die Hochzeit also?", fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin gegangen, als ich Sie nicht mehr finden konnte.", meinte ich schulterzuckend.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich.", bestätigte ich sofort. „Ich bin kein großer Fan von solchen Familienveranstaltungen. Frank und Alice waren glücklich genug, als wir gratuliert haben und sehen konnten, dass ich nicht nur 'da' war, sondern sogar eine Frau mitgebracht habe.", lachte ich dann ein bisschen.

„Eher ein Mädchen.", flüsterte sie.

„Mary hat sich anscheinend den ganzen Abend nur noch unmöglich gemacht.", sagte ich daraufhin. „Nachdem ich deutlich gemacht habe, dass ich nicht an ihr interessiert bin, hat sie sich wohl betrunken und allen anderen den Spaß verdorben.", sie sagte darauf nichts. „Sie war eifersüchtig, dass ich lieber mit Ihnen dorthin gehen wollte, als mit ihr."

„Wieso eigentlich?"

„Ich – uhm...", nun, was sollte ich darauf sagen? „Ich möchte Sie besser kennen lernen.", sagte ich schließlich.

„Aber 'wieso'? Ist – ist das eine Art Rachezug an Severus oder erlauben Sie sich mit Heiler Black einen kleinen Scherz mit mir oder-", plapperte sie, aber da legte ich meine Fingerspitzen auf ihre Lippen.

„Denken Sie so schlecht von mir?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Warum fragen Sie so etwas dann? Warum würde ich Sie besser kennen lernen wollen?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung.", nuschelte sie unter meinen Fingern.

„Dann denken Sie doch nach. Sie sind eine hübsche, junge Frau, haben anscheinend eine ähnliche Leidenschaft wie ich – nämlich die Arbeit – und ich möchte heraus finden, ob wir noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Ich bin nicht so gut in solchen Sachen, ich schließe nur sehr schwierig neue Freundschaften, bei mir muss alles durchdacht und analysiert werden, Lily, aber Sie sind für mich interessant.", sagte ich schulterzuckend.

„Okay.", machte sie.

„Bitte hören Sie auf, schlecht über mich zu denken. Ich will nur nett zu Ihnen sein, ich verspreche es.", sie nickte langsam. In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür, da stand sie auf.

* * *

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie, während ich sie den Weg entlang führte. Einige Leute sahen uns an. „Es ist ziemlich frisch hier.", meinte sie dann.

„Wir sind auch draußen, Lily, es muss ein bisschen frisch sein.", grinste ich. „Immerhin haben wir noch immer Februar.", sie nickte verstehend. „So, da sind wir. Einen Augenblick noch – nicht gucken!", befahl ich, da verschränkte sie ein bisschen ihre Arme. Eine junge Frau tippte ihren Begleiter an und deutete auf uns.

„Schau nur, wie süß.", flüsterte sie.

„Sandra, hör auf, andere Leute zu beobachten.", flüsterte er zurück.

„Okay, jetzt dürfen Sie schauen.", sie öffnete ihre Augen, ihr Gesicht wurde wie immer ganz rot. „Tada! Die zeigen heute einen Film – uh – James Bond, Goldfinger.", ich zuckte mit meinen Augenbrauen, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, was das bedeutete.

„Das – wow!", strahlte sie.

„Wir haben genug Decken, damit Ihnen nicht kalt wird, setzen Sie sich zu mir, Lily.", hoffentlich hatte ich an alles gedacht, wir hatten Wein und Decken und etwas zu essen. Sie grinste breit und gehorchte meiner Anordnung. Tatsächlich kuschelte sie sich sofort in eine der Decken.

„Wie sind Sie da drauf gekommen, James?", fragte sie.

„Tja, ich habe gesagt, ich mache die Sache mit der Hochzeit wieder gut, richtig?", sie nickte langsam. „Und, habe ich es wieder gut gemacht.", jetzt nickte sie wieder, dieses mal etwas kräftiger, da grinste ich. „Wein, Lily?"

„Gerne, James.", antwortete sie, dabei biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe. „Wann geht der Film los?", fragte sie.

„Uh, in etwa einer viertel Stunde.", antwortete ich.

„Was machen wir bis dahin?", fragte sie mich neugierig. Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und lehnte mich gegen den Baum, unter dem wir saßen.

„Erzählen Sie mir etwas von sich.", bat ich sie. „Wo kommen Sie her?", fragte ich.

„Nein, dieses Mal erzählen 'Sie' etwas von sich! Immerhin reden wir ständig über mich.", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

„Fein, was wollen Sie wissen?", fragte ich.

„Wie lange sind Sie mit Marlene befreundet?", ich lachte leicht.

„Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen, Marlene und ich. Unsere Familien waren sehr eng befreundet und wir sind gleich alt. Richtig angefreundet haben wir uns etwa mit vierzehn, aber wir haben uns schon immer gut verstanden.", erzählte ich. „Seit sie mit Sirius zusammen ist besser denn je.", sie nickte verstehend.

„Ich – uhm – ich habe noch eine Frage.", meinte sie nachdenklich. Ich nickte auffordernd, da räusperte sie sich. „Und zwar – uhm... Severus hat Heiler Black etwas gefragt, er meinte, er 'sei doch ein Black'. Was hat er damit gemeint?", ich seufzte.

„Kennen Sie die Familie 'Malfoy'?", sie nickte. „Und die 'Lestranges'?", wieder nickte sie. „McNairs? Das sind alles schwarzmagische Familien, Lily. Und die 'Blacks' sind eine Art Bienenkönigen in diesen Familien.", sie starrte mich an. „Sirius hat seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt, als er...", ich überlegte. „Er war sechzehn, glaube ich, als er es offiziell machte. Er war seit über einem Jahrhundert der erste Black, der nicht in Slytherin war. Noch dazu landete er in Gryffindor, was seine Familie sehr verärgerte. Als Snape ihn gefragt hat, ob er doch ein Black sei, da wollte er ihn einfach – uhm... Ich weiß gar nicht so genau. Verletzen? Demütigen? Wütend machen?", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

„Wieso? Ich meine... Ich habe Severus noch nie so gesehen, wie an dem Tag, als er mit Ihnen geredet hat!", sagte sie verwundert. Ich schnaubte.

„Wir kennen ihn nur so. Er war immer... Ich weiß nicht, er war ein Slytherin und wir eben in Gryffindor. Wir mochten uns noch nie, ich war immer in allem besser als er und beliebter und...", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Und?"

„Und ich gebe zu, das Sirius und ich uns ziemlich daneben benommen haben. Er war unser liebstes Opfer, wissen Sie. Dieser komische, lange Typ mit den fettigen Haaren, der seine Nase immer ein Stückchen zu weit in schwarze Magie gesteckt hat.", sie legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Hat er?", ich nickte.

„Schon immer.", meinte ich. „Wir sind grausam gewesen, wirklich, das ist nichts, worauf ich stolz bin. Aber auch wenn ich es jetzt bereue, der Hass aufeinander ist immer noch da. Und er wird eher nicht mehr weg gehen.", flüsterte ich verlegen. Er würde eher noch größer werden, wenn ich irgendwann vielleicht aus ihr heraus kriegte, was er sich so schlimmes geleistet hatte, dass sie Hals über Kopf abgehauen war.

„Seine Haare sind gar nicht fettig.", sagte sie plötzlich. „Sie glänzen nur so doll.", ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Schockierend.", sie kicherte.

„Er hat mir mal erzählt, dass er in der Schule gehänselt wird. ...wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen, wissen Sie, er hat viel Zeit mit meiner Familie verbracht. Seine Familie ist eher – uhm, eher nicht so toll. Sein Dad ist ein Muggel, seine Mum eine Hexe und als Mr Snape das heraus fand, da war er... Er war sehr gewalttätig.", meinte sie langsam.

„Das wusste ich nicht.", flüsterte ich betreten.

„Wie waren Ihre Eltern?", fragte sie nur zurück. Ich seufzte.

„Sehr beschäftigt.", meinte ich. „Als ich kleiner war, da war Mum zu Hause, aber als ich nach Hogwarts ging, da waren sie immer auf irgendwelchen Missionen. Sie waren beide Auroren.", sie nickte, ich glaubte, das hatte ich ihr schon einmal erzählt. „Sowieso, ich bin seit etwa vier Generationen der Erste Potter, der nicht als Auror arbeitet.", erzählte ich dann.

„Waren Ihre Eltern enttäuscht, dass Sie nicht denselben Weg gehen wollen, wie Sie?", fragte sie mich aufmerksam. Ich trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Anfangs schon.", meinte ich. „Sie haben versucht, mich zu überreden, aber ich hatte ein paar recht gute Beweggründe, die sie von meinen guten Absichten überzeugt haben.", sie drehte sich ein bisschen zu mir.

„Die da wären?"

Ich räusperte mich. „Einer meiner Freunde ist ein Werwolf.", sagte ich vage.

„Heiler Lupin, ich weiß.", ich schnaubte.

„Woher?"

„Er hat Vollmond immer frei und wird dann ganz schwächlich. Man kann seinen emotionalen Zyklus in seinen Augen sehen, ich kenne alle Symptome und in den Tagen davor trinkt er immer dieses komische Zeug aus der blickdichten Kanne, die mich vermuten lässt, dass das wohl dieser neumodische, umstrittene Trank sein soll, damit er friedlich ist.", ich stöhnte.

„Sie wissen aber auch 'alles'!", maulte ich, da lachte sie ein bisschen.

„Nun gut, also ihr Beweggrund war, dass einer Ihrer Freunde ein Werwolf ist?", fragte sie mich freundlich.

„Nein. Nein, nein, das war nur der Anfang der Geschichte.", meinte ich. „Wissen Sie, wir... Wir wollten ihm helfen, er fühlte sich so schrecklich, als wir heraus fanden, dass er – uhm – dieses kleine, pelzige Problem hat, da wollten wir ihm zeigen, dass wir trotzdem seine Freunde sein wollen.", erklärte ich ihr.

Und dann verstieß ich gegen 'alle' Rumtreibergesetze und erzählte ihr unser großes Geheimnis. Sie starrte mich mächtig beeindruckt an. Der Film hatte mittlerweile angefangen, aber ich genoss es, dass ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit nur mir galt. „Haben Sie nicht!", staunte sie.

„Doch.", ich musste ein bisschen grinsen, weil sie so schockiert aussah. „Wir wollten doch mit ihm um die Häuser ziehen, als Menschen wäre das einfach unverantwortlich gewesen, nicht wahr?", ärgerte ich sie ein bisschen. Sie konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln, grinste aber dabei. „Nun, jedenfalls haben wir aber trotzdem hier und da eine Schramme oder – oder ein gebrochenes Bein oder einen abgetrennten Finger gehabt, also habe ich mich ein bisschen mit Medizin auseinander gesetzt.", erklärte ich ihr dann.

„Ein abgetrennter Finger?", fragte sie mich.

„Ja... Das war Sirius, er hat mich gegen einen Zentauren geschubst und die werden ja bekanntlich nicht gerne angerempelt. Und ich musste mich zurück verwandeln, weil ich diesen speziellen Zentauren kannte und dachte, er würde mich eher verschonen, wenn ich ehrlich zu ihm bin. Aber der hat mich dann zu spät erkannt – nun, es ist eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig, aber-", sie unterbrach mich an dieser Stelle.

„Das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein!", mein Magen flatterte, weil sie 'Du' gesagt hatte.

„Doch, das ist wirklich mein Ernst.", grinste ich lächerlich breit. „Ich würde dich doch nicht anlügen."

„Aber – aber...", sie stockte. „Was für ein Tier bist du?"

„Ein Hirsch. Sirius ist ein Hund und Peter eine kleine Ratte.", erklärte ich dann.

„Ratte?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Wer würde schon freiwillig eine Ratte sein wollen?", hakte sie nach.

„Na, wir brauchten doch jemanden, der klein genug war, um unter die peitschende Weide zu kommen.", meinte ich schulterzuckend. „Wenn man ihre Wurzeln berührt, dann wird sie still, unter ihr ist ein Geheimgang der direkt bis zur heulenden Hütte führt.", sie schüttelte immer noch staunend ihren Kopf.

„Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt.", bestätigte sie.

„Aber um auf den Punkt zu kommen: Als ich mich mit Medizin auseinander setzte, merkte ich, dass mich nichts anderes interessiert. Ich will nicht auf geheime Missionen gehen, Leute umbringen und Kollegen verlieren, ich will anderen Menschen helfen.", sie nickte. „Warum hast du Medizin gewählt?", sie zuckte jetzt auch mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich habe einen Zettel gezogen.", ich sah sie perplex an.

„Wie war das?"

„Ich habe alles, was mich interessieren würde auf einen Zettel geschrieben, Severus hat sie in seine Kappe getan, durchgemischt und ich habe einen gezogen.", ich blinzelte verwirrt. „James, ich 'wollte' doch nie arbeiten. Ich wollte doch zu Hause bleiben und Babys haben, schon vergessen? Das war doch nur Zeitvertreib und großer Zufall, dass ich das gemacht habe, was sich dann als interessant heraus stellte.", ja, genau, das hatte sie gesagt.

„Und wie ist es jetzt?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Ich mag den Job irgendwie sogar. ...vielleicht schaffe ich es irgendwann mal zur Oberschwester.", ich legte den Kopf schief.

„Aber du könntest ein Heiler sein! Lily, du kannst das, du musst nur drei Jahre studieren, dir wird das ganz leicht fallen, du weißt ja schon teilweise mehr als Sirius!", wollte ich sie ermutigen.

„Aber ich will nicht.", sagte sie schlicht.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ihr Heiler seht immer so gequält aus.", ich seufzte. „Nun, du weniger, aber Lupin und Black, sie brechen unter der Last die man als Heiler trägt beinahe zusammen. Ich habe schon als Krankenschwester Probleme damit, wenn ich Patienten

verliere, ich muss nicht 'mehr' Verantwortung übernehmen, als ich ertragen kann.", ich nickte.

„Eine gesunde Einstellung.", stellte ich jetzt fest. „Und denkst du wirklich, dass du niemals heiraten wirst?", ich hätte sie jetzt auf der Stelle geheiratet...

„Ich habe es eigentlich nicht vor.", erklärte sie. „Ich war mir 'so' sicher, dass es Severus ist. Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt – und er hat mich bitter enttäuscht, also wie könnte ich jemandem vertrauen?", ich nickte wieder, dieses Mal ein bisschen betretener. Einen Moment sahen wir uns in die Augen, dann drehte sie sich endlich zum Film. Ich tat es ebenfalls.

„Haben alle Autos diese Schleudersitze?", fragte ich, da lachte sie.

* * *

Da war eine Gruppe Jugendlicher rechts von uns, Sandra und ich Freund waren auch wieder da. Außerdem eine etwas ältere Frau. Aber Lily hatte es nicht bemerkt. „James, hörst du mir zu?", fragte sie. Ich sah sie an.

„Uh-", machte ich. „Nein, tut mir Leid, du hast mich verloren.", murmelte ich. Sie lachte ein bisschen.

„Ist das so...", zog sie mich auf, danach trank sie einen Schluck Wein. Ich lachte ebenfalls und streichelte über ihre Wange. „Nun, ich habe gerade darüber gesprochen, dass Heiler Black und ich heute schon wieder zu zweit ein Baby zur Welt gebracht haben.", lächelte sie. „Es war unglaublich, ein kleines Mädchen, sie war so süß!", strahlte sie dann breit.

„Ein kleines Mädchen, ja?", hakte ich nach.

„Ja! Ihre Mutter sagte, sie nennt sie Sephora Emilia.", erzählte sie dann. „So süß, ich sage dir, sie war nur so klein!", ich musste lächeln, weil ihr kleine Tränchen in die Augen traten und sich in ihren Wimpern verfingen, während sie mir zeigte, wie klein das Mädchen war. „'So' klein war sie, James! Und so schön..."

Sandras Freund zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, so sah ich, weil ich einen Millimeter näher zu Lily gerutscht war. „So schön?", fragte ich wieder. Sie kicherte. „Willst du lieber Mädchen oder Jungen?", fragte ich, ehe ich mich aufhalten konnte.

„Ich wollte immer beides. Ich wollte eh immer vier oder fünf Kinder.", sagte sie, woraufhin ich lachen musste.

„Mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen?"

„Lieber schwarze Haare. Ich fand schwarze Haare immer gut.", sie strubbelte ein bisschen durch meine, da griff ich nach ihren.

„Ich finde rote Haare schön.", stellte ich ein bisschen überrascht fest. Sie wurde rot und kam mir einen Millimeter näher. Das ganze eskalierte ganz schön, ich war immer noch ihr Chef, aber das gerade sah nach 'küssen' aus. Verlegen rutschte ich ein wenig zurück. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, dann stöhnte sie und drehte sich von mir weg. Mist, jetzt dachte sie sicherlich, sie hätte sich mir aufgedrängt oder etwas ähnliches. „Lily, ich-", aber in diesem Moment ging meine Uhr los. Ich stöhnte und sah auf das blöde Ding. „Mist, ich muss kurz mit Sirius sprechen.", murmelte ich.

Sie nickte, da stand ich auf und zog meinen Spiegel hervor, während ich in den Büschen verstand.

„Warum geht er, ich dachte, er küsst dich jetzt?", hörte ich Sandra jaulen.

„Sandra, sei still!", bat ihr Freund.

„Aber – aber sie hat doch Recht, wo ist er denn jetzt hin gegangen?", fragte die etwas ältere Frau. Ich wurde ganz rot, weil die anderen Lily ausfragten. „Ich dachte, er küsst Sie jetzt, junges Fräulein, nachdem er das eben versaut hat!", erklärte sie empört.

„Er – er ist Arzt, der Alarm ist los gegangen...", verteidigte Lily mich betreten. „Er ist kurz telefonieren. Seine Wohnung ist hier um die Ecke.", mitleidiges und verständnisvolles Gemurmel erhob sich. Ich hob den Spiegel vor mein Gesicht.

„Was ist los, Sirius?", fragte ich, als sein Gesicht vor mir erschien.

„James, ich habe ein Problem, du musst her kommen.", sagte er aufgebracht.

„Was für ein Problem?", fragte ich. „Vielleicht kann ich dir auch so helfen, ich kann gerade nicht unbedingt einfach abhauen...", maulte ich.

„Dieser blöde Schlangenbiss von vor vier Wochen, da bildet sich schwarzer Schleim.", ich stöhnte.

„Mary."

„Ich glaube, sie hat die Salbe verwechselt, Mr Jenkins klagt über Schmerzen, etwa alle zwanzig Minuten erbricht er Blut.", ich fuhr durch meine Haare.

„So ein Mist.", fluchte ich, dann entwischten mir ein paar bösere Worte. „Mist, ich komme sofort, versuch, den Schleim weg zu kriegen und pfeif Mary zurück.", verlangte ich dazu, dann steckte ich den Spiegel weg.

„Er steht auf dich, immer nur Geduld.", grinste einer der Jungs aus der Gruppe, als ich näher kam.

„Und hey – wenn er dich nicht will, ich bin noch frei!", grinste ein anderer. Ich ballte mein Fäuste und trat zurück auf die Decke, alle sahen mich an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mäuschen, ich muss ins Krankenhaus.", schnaubte ich. „Weil – Mr Jenkins stirbt gerade, vielleicht kann ich – ich meine, vielleicht kann ich es retten, ich muss nur die Salbe aus ihm raus ziehen.", flüsterte ich. „Es tut mir Leid, Lily, ich verspreche dir, ich mache es wieder gut!", schwor ich.

Aber sie wurde nur blass. „Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte sie sofort..

„Nein, nein, ist schon okay. ...uh – du hast morgen Abend frei, oder?", sie nickte, da küsste ich sie auf die Stirn. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend? Hier? Gleiche Stelle?", sie nickte wieder enttäuscht. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich muss los.", da rannte ich los.

„Aber – aber James, du hast getrunken!", rief sie mir hinterher, aber darauf antwortete ich nicht.

Als ich ankam, da war Mr Jenkins schon tot. Sirius fuhr durch seine Haare und drückte mit die Akte in die Hand, dann verschwand er, vermutlich um zu kotzen. Als ich mir die Leiche ansah, konnte ich ihn verstehen, Mr Jenkins Haut war ganz schwarz, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. In meinem Büro wartete Mary auf mich, ich griff an ihren Oberarm und zerrte sie in das Zimmer. „Wasch ihn.", schnarrte ich. „Und mach dich auf die Suche nach einem Plan B, denn ich werde dich feuern, wenn ich durch den Papierkram bin. Und wahrscheinlich wird dir deine Zulassung entzogen werden.", sie starrte immer noch verängstigt auf die schwarze Leiche.

„James-"

„Nein. Ich habe jetzt genug davon. Sieh ihn dir an! Weißt du was? Ich hätte nicht schlecht Lust, dich mit seinen Enkelkindern sprechen zu lassen.", sagte ich deutlich. „Aber ich bin der Chef. Ich bin professionell. Ich werde es tun.", ich stöhnte. Auch wenn ich es nicht wollte. Mir wurde schlecht, dann ließ ich sie mit der Leiche alleine.


	7. Chapter 7

Ich breitete die Picknickdecke aus und beschwerte sie an den Ecken mit Steinen. „Hoffentlich küsst er sie heute...", hörte ich eine verträumte Frauen-Stimme.

„Wenn er sie küssen wollen würde, dann hätte er sie gestern geküsst, Sandra.", maulte ihr Freund daneben, der in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

Ich 'wollte' sie gestern küssen, heute würde ich es tun. „Könnten Sie wohl bitte alle die Klappe halten!", knurrte ich zu unserem Publikum.

„Er hat dich gehört!", beschwerte ihr Freund sich.

„Wir haben es gestern nicht versaut, junger Mann!", erwiderte die etwas ältere Dame. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Sehen Sie mal, ich bin 'nicht' gut mit solchen Sachen!", verteidigte ich mich.

„Ja, das haben wir alle gesehen.", grinste einer der Jungs zurück. „Sie wollte geküsst werden und Sie haben sie nicht geküsst. Das war der Inbegriff von 'nicht gut'.", erklärte er dann.

„Hey, ich mache das auf 'meine' Weise, ich bin da sehr kompliziert mit, okay! Und sie ist meine Angestellte und ich verliere meinen Job, wenn ich überstürzt handle.", legte ich meine Gründe aus. „Und außerdem ist sie sieben Jahre jünger als ich.", fügte ich noch hinzu.

„Immer noch kein Grund zu kneifen, wenn eine Frau geküsst werden will.", kam es sofort zurück. Ich fuhr durch meine Haare.

„Warum rede ich eigentlich mit Ihnen darüber?", schnaubte ich. „Lassen Sie uns in Ruhe, das geht Sie alle gar nichts an!", noch verzweifelter strubbelte ich jetzt ein bisschen zwanghaft durch die Borsten, die sich meine 'Haare' nannten. „Oh – da kommt sie! Tun Sie so, als würden wir nicht reden!", verlangte ich.

Einer der Jungs hob seine Gitarre an und begann ein bisschen zu klimpern, 'Sandra' warf einen Blick in die Zeitschrift ihres Freundes und die ältere Dame wandte sich dem Sonnenuntergang zu, während ich das Picknick und den Wein auspackte. Sie sah völlig gestresst aus und trug noch die blutverschmierte Uniform, zum Glück hatte sie auf den Umhang verzichtet. Ich merkte doch sofort, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. „Hey!", grüßte sie mich. Ich richtete mich auf und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Hey.", erwiderte ich zärtlicher, als geplant. „W – wie war dein Tag?", Mist, jetzt stotterte ich auch noch!

„Dank deines völlig neurotischen und egozentrischen besten Freundes eine absolute Katastrophe.", erwiderte sie stöhnend. „Er hat die ganze Zeit über nur gemeckert und alles, was ich getan oder gesagt habe kritisiert, es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht!", ich seufzte und sank ein bisschen zusammen.

Ich wollte nicht über Sirius streiten. „Wein?"

„Ich meine, was denkt er sich eigentlich?", maulte sie nur weiter. „Und sein ständiges Nörgeln hat mich völlig verwirrt, ich konnte urplötzlich die einfachsten Aufgaben nicht mehr ausführen, da wurde er immer ungeduldiger...", ich seufzte tief.

„Die Sache mit Mr Jenkins war nicht schön.", sagte ich leise.

„Aber das ist kein Grund, 'mich' an zu schreien, es war sowieso seine Schuld, dass sie die Salbe verwechselt habe, er weiß doch, dass sie nutzlos ist, wenn er sie kontrolliert hätte, wie er mich immer kontrolliert, dann wäre es ihm nicht erst aufgefallen, als Mr Jenkins anfing Blut zu spucken!", sagte sie aufgebracht, ihr Atem ging ganz schwer.

„Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte ich sie.

„Ich habe mir die Akte durchgelesen, weil ich ihn noch einmal waschen musste!", ich starrte sie an.

„Was?", fragte ich. „Mary sollte das machen!"

„Mary ist gestern Abend direkt nach Hause gegangen, als du wieder weg warst und dein toller Sirius, der hat sie gelassen!", ihre Stimme wurde etwas lauter.

„Lily, Sirius ging es gestern auch nicht so toll, immerhin hat er versucht ihn zu retten und ist gescheitert! Dass er heute an dir gemeckert hat war nicht deine Schuld, er hat es nicht so gemeint!", versicherte ich ihr..

„Umso schlimmer!", sagte sie. Ihre Unterlippe bebte jetzt. „Er schreit mich sowieso immer an, schon die ganze Zeit, die du nicht da bist, ich kann ihm einfach nichts recht machen! Gestern habe ich die M-Akten mit den N-Akten vertauscht-"

„Es ist schwierig für uns Ärzte, wenn die Akten nicht richtig sortiert sind, das hält uns ein bisschen auf, wir haben eh schon kaum Zeit für den Papierkram.", warf ich ein.

„Aber – aber ich würde keine Fehler machen, wenn er mich nicht immer anschreien würde!", begehrte sie auf. Ich runzelte meine Stirn, aber da begannen nur Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen. „Er nörgelt und meckert so lange an mir herum, bis ich etwas dummes mache! Immer unterbricht er mich, immer kontrolliert er mich-"

„Es ist sein Job, dich zu kontrollieren.", ermahnte ich sie.

„Am Dienstag habe ich eine ganz normale Kontrolle gemacht und einen Verband erneuert, er hat die ganze Zeit hinter mir gestanden und mir diktiert, wie ich das machen soll, es hat mich so abgelenkt, dass die Hand innerhalb von zwei Minuten blau wurde, da schrie er mich an, ich sei das nutzloseste Wesen auf der ganzen Welt...", schnaubte sie aufgebracht.

Ich stöhnte. „Wieso lässt du dich so von ihm aus dem Konzept bringen, Lily? Ich meine... Einen Verband an zu legen ist eher 'Dummenarbeit', wenn du dabei schon so unkonzentriert bist, ist es kein Wunder, dass er dich überall kontrolliert.", jetzt heulte sie auf. „W – warte, nein, Lily, ich versuche nur, dir zu erklären, warum er dich kontrolliert, das heißt nicht, dass ich 'gut' finde, wie er mit dir umgeht.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

Unsere Zuschauer saßen alle mit gerunzelter Stirn dort. Ich verhielt mich mal wieder wie ein vollkommener Schwachkopf! „Du findest, dass ich dumm bin!", schluchzte sie.

„Nein, finde ich nicht!", beteuerte ich.

„'Er' macht mich dumm! Er schreit mich auch so an, er brüllt und schreit und meckert und zetert ja schon darum, wie ich meine Haare trage, obwohl ich sie genauso trage, wie alle anderen, es steht doch im Handbuch wie sie zusammen gesteckt und mit der Haube verdeckt werden müssen!", ärgerte sie sich verständlicherweise über mich. „Er merkt doch, dass ich Angst vor ihm habe und dann macht er es noch schlimmer, damit ich blöd werde und dann nennt er mich 'dummes Ding' und lässt mich wie einen begossenen Pudel vor versammelter Mannschaft stehen.", heulte sie, dabei wurde ihre Stimme ganz hysterisch und ein bisschen lauter.

Da ich nicht so richtig wusste, wie ich reagieren sollte, warf ich einen Blick zu Sandras Freund, der seine Augen verdrehte und die Arme um seine Freundin schlang. Gute Idee... Ich zog die weinende Lily jetzt auch in meine Arme und streichelte über ihre Haare. „Lily, ich 'rede' mit ihm, du hast Recht, ich weiß ja, dass er unfair ist...", meinte ich beruhigend. „Hey, komm schon, Mäuschen, ich verspreche, ich rede mit ihm. Trockne deine Tränen und trink einen Schluck Wein mit mir...", bat ich sie.

Tatsächlich machte sie sich von mir los, schniefte verlegen und fuhr über ihr Gesicht. „Tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie brüchig. „Ich – ich bin blöd, es tut mir Leid...", ich schnaubte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich blöder angestellt als du.", murmelte ich enttäuscht. „Sieh mal, ich habe das eben nicht so gemeint, okay? Ich bin Arzt, ich kenne die Sicht einer Krankenschwester nicht so gut...", sie nickte dann rappelte sie sich auf.

„Ich – ich bin sofort wieder da.", ich nickte.

Als sie weg war und mich sicherlich nicht mehr sehen konnte, da vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. „Du 'Volltrottel'!", maulte Sandra.

„Ich weiß."

„Das war echt total daneben!", kam einer der Jungs aus der Gruppe. „Wenn sie dir von ihrem Tag erzählt und in Tränen ausbricht, dann ist es 'nicht cool', wenn du auf der Seite des anderen bist!", erklärte er.

„Aber er ist mein bester Freund!", verteidigte ich mich.

„Er wird dich trotzdem nicht ran lassen, ob du nun willst oder nicht.", schnaubte er zurück.

„Hey – ich versuche nicht sie rum zu kriegen, ich mag sie, okay?", maulte ich.

„Nun, so wie du dich aufführst, sieht das eher nicht so aus!", ich stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus.

„Junger Mann, wenn Sie sie heute nicht küssen, wird sie aufgeben!", prophezeite die ältere Lady mir. Ich sah direkt zu ihr.

„Glauben Sie?", fragte ich.

„Ich bin mir beinahe sicher. Das, was Sie sich da eben geleistet haben hat sie abgeschreckt, darum wollte sie von Ihnen weg, um sich wieder zu beruhigen...", erklärte sie mir. Ich stöhnte.

„Mist.", machte ich. „So ein verdammter Mist, ich – ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht!", erklärte ich mein Verhalten dann. „Wirklich, ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben nur eine Freundin und das auch nur, weil mein vertrottelter, bester Freund mich mit ihr verkuppelt hat...", Sandras Freund zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Wie alt seid ihr beide?", fragte er.

„Ich bin siebenundzwanzig, sie ist gerade zwanzig geworden.", erwiderte ich. „Ich – wirklich, ich habe keinen Plan, was ich hier tue, das weiß sie auch!", sie kam zurück, da fuhr ich wieder über mein Gesicht.

„Küss sie endlich!", schnaubte Sandra noch, dann ließ Lily sich wieder neben mich fallen. Sie war rot in ihrem Gesicht und kaute unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Um einen Moment hinaus zu zögern, schenkte ich ihr Wein ein und reichte ihr das Glas. Sie nahm es sofort und trank es beinahe in einem Zug leer. Bevor ich nach schenken wollte, griff ich nach ihrer Hand. „Lily, noch einmal: Es tut mir Leid.", sagte ich ruhig. „Ich bin ein Trottel, das weißt du ja.", sie nickte.

„Mir tut es leid. Ich wollte nicht – also – ich hatte geplant, nichts zu sagen, aber... Aber als du gefragt hast, da wurde ich irgendwie hysterisch.", flüsterte sie verlegen. Ich streichelte durch ihre Haare, dann machte ich endlich meinen Anlauf. „Das liegt daran, dass ich etwa sieben Jahre zu jung bin, um mit dir mithalten zu können.", stöhnte sie dann, sodass ich mitten in meinem Versuch inne hielt. „Und ich glaube, ich würde gerne nach Hause gehen.", fuhr sie dann fort. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie gar nicht gesehen hatte, dass ich versuchte, sie zu küssen, denn sie stand wieder auf und wich mir damit erneut aus.

„Aber – aber Lily, ich-"

„V – vielleicht können wir uns morgen wieder hier treffen? Ich will gerade nur noch ins Bett.", ich stand ebenfalls auf, aber als ich nach ihrer Hand greifen wollte, da wich sie mir abermals aus und räusperte sich. „Bis morgen."

Und dann ließ sie mich umgeben von betretenen und enttäuschten Zuschauern stehen.

* * *

Ich verdrehte meine Augen, als ich Sandra und ihren Freund sah. Die Gruppe Jungs war auch wieder da, die ältere Lady und noch zwei weitere bekannte Gesichter, die aber letztes Mal nicht geredet hatten. „Sie kommt eh nicht, er hat sie vergrault.", maulte einer der Jungs.

„Das weißt du nicht, sie scheint in ihn verliebt zu sein.", erwiderte der mit der Gitarre und klimperte dabei, dann schlug er eine satirische Melodie an, etwas ähnliches wie 'Hänschen klein, ging allein'.

„Sah nicht danach aus, als sie ihn gestern Abend abgewiesen hat, als er sie küssen wollte.", ich stöhnte und legte mich flach auf den Boden. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie kommt."

„Das Herz will, was der Verstand nicht ertragen kann.", grinste der mit Gitarre in einem unerträglich-sarkastischem Singsang. „Außerdem verspricht er, sich nicht mehr wie ein Trottel auf zu führen – richtig, Kumpel?", rief er mir zu.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass lauter Fremde meine komplizierte Beziehung zu dieser Frau als Unterhaltungsshow betrachten.", schnaubte ich nur zurück.

„Das klang bitter – wann hast du das letzte Mal jemanden flach gelegt?", fragte einer von denen.

„Wirklich, ich möchte nicht mit euch darüber sprechen! Ich sagte doch, ich bin schlecht in solchen Sachen!", maulte ich wütend. „Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, ich bin Akademiker und kein Soziologe, okay? Mitleid, Trost, Verständnis – aber 'solche Gefühle' sind mir völlig fremd.", mein Mut war wieder gesunken.

Es war schon viertel nach sieben. Sie kam wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Jungs Recht und ich hatte sie jetzt endgültig vergrault mit diesem Aussetzer gestern. Es erschien mir irgendwie so unfair, dass Mary uns dazwischen gefunkt hatte, wenn sie auf Lily gehört und sich einfach auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!

„Oh – da kommt sie!", warnte Sandra mich.

Ich richtete mich sofort auf. Tatsächlich kam sie den Weg entlang geschlendert. Sie sah viel glücklicher aus als gestern, trug einen grünen, bauschigen Rock (ein bisschen altmodisch, aber es sah ganz entzückend aus) und hohe Schuhe. Und sie 'lächelte'. Wow, was für ein Lächeln... Ich stand auf. „Hey!", grüßte sie mich.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist.", erwiderte ich. Während ich sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange küsste, griff ich zaghaft nach ihrer Hand. Sie lächelte umso breiter.

„Hast du gedacht, ich würde dich versetzen?", fragte sie. Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern, während wir uns hinsetzten.

„Na ja, nachdem ich mich gestern einmal mehr wie ein Idiot verhalten habe, schätze ich, wäre das nicht verwunderlich gewesen.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Wie wäre es mit einem: 'Nein, du bist kein Idiot.'?", fragte ich beleidigt, da lachte sie.

„Was? Du musst mir sagen, wenn ich lügen soll!", beschwerte sie sich. Ich schenkte ihr ein Glas Wein ein und reichte es ihr. „Danke.", sagte sie artig.

„Bitte.", meinte ich. „Sieh mal, ich würde gerne noch eine Anmerkung zu gestern machen.", Sandras Freund verdrehte seine Augen, der mit der Gitarre schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es wäre vermutlich klüger, das Thema fallen zu lassen... „Und zwar habe ich noch einmal darüber nachgedacht (oder auch ununterbrochen, seit sie mich gestern hatte stehen lassen). Ich 'werde' mit Sirius reden. Nicht nur, weil es mir Leid tut, wie das gestern gelaufen ist, sondern weil du Recht hast. Er darf nicht so mit dir umgehen, du bist eine voll ausgebildete Krankenschwester und keiner meiner anderen Heiler oder ich haben jemals Probleme mit dir gehabt. Wenn er nicht professionell bleiben kann, dann ist es meine Aufgabe als dein Arbeitgeber, dich, als meinen Arbeitnehmer, vor ihm zu schützen.", entgegen meiner Erwartungen (und derer, die um uns herum saßen), lächelte sie.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie.

„Wirklich.", bestätigte ich zufrieden. Ha! Etwas richtig gemacht! „Wirklich, ich weiß ja, dass du Recht hast.", sie drückte mein Hand ein bisschen, da machte mein Herz einen gewaltigen Hüpfer (oder Rückwärtssalto).

„Worauf trinken wir also?", hakte sie nach.

„Also ich weiß nicht – auf die Arbeit, die wir lieben!", schlug ich vor, während ich mein Glas erhob. Der mit der Gitarre schüttelte seinen Kopf über mich.

„Auf die Arbeit, die uns manchmal glücklich macht.", strahlte sie zurück. Unsere Gläser klirrten, aber während sie trank, konnte ich sie nur noch gebannt anstarren. Sie war einfach so schön und ich war so blöd. Letztendlich räusperte sich Sandras Freund und ich beeilte mich, sie nicht mehr an zu starren und trank stattdessen einen Schluck Wein.

Sie war ein unglaublicher Mensch.

Unglaublich klug, unglaublich interessant, unglaublich lustig, unglaublich hübsch, unglaublich lieb – ich konnte den ganzen Abend so weiter machen... Ich war mir mittlerweile ganz sicher, dass ich sie wollte! Ich war schon immer schwierig gewesen, unentschlossen, was Frauen anging, die meisten Frauen hielten mich auch schlichtweg für langweilig, aber sie schien gar nicht genug von mir bekommen zu können. Und ich war süchtig nach ihr, so viel stand fest! Da wir ohnehin nicht redeten, beschwerte sich keiner der anderen, als der mit der Gitarre anfing, ein bisschen zu klimpern, es war eine ganz hübsche, kleine Melodie, die Lily lächeln ließ. „Das klingt so schön.", meinte sie ruhig. Ich stand auf und hielt ihr meine Hand hin. „W – Was machst du?"

„Komm schon, du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz von der Hochzeit.", grinste ich breit, während ich ihr auf die Beine half. „Es ist ganz einfach...", Sandra lehnte schwärmend ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter ihres Freundes, der mit der Gitarre grinste und klimperte jetzt lauter, dann begann er, richtig zu spielen.

„I – ich kann nicht so gut tanzen.", murmelte sie verlegen, während ich meine Hand auf ihre Taille legte und nach ihrer anderen Hand griff.

„Nun, da bist du bei mir in guten Händen, ich bin ein sehr guter Tänzer.", machte ich mich über sie lustig, dann begann ich, sie zu führen. „Siehst du? Es geht ganz einfach, so lange ich dir zeige, was du machen musst..."

„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wir gar nicht mehr 'Sie' sagen?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Habe ich bemerkt, ja.", lächelte ich. Sie war mir wieder so nah... „Du hast angefangen.", zog ich sie dann auf.

„Du hast einfach wunderschöne Augen.", flüsterte sie plötzlich. „Wie... Wie glasklarer Bernstein, nur dunkler. Sie sind fast durchsichtig.", ich brachte sie in eine elegante Umdrehung und sie kicherte ein bisschen. „Angeber."

„Was?", fragte ich sie grinsend. „Ich gebe immer mein Bestes, Lily, vergiss das nicht."

„Du weißt aber, dass das hier alles ein bisschen kitschig ist, oder? Ich – ich meine, komm schon, Wein im Park, tanzen beim Sonnenuntergang...", ich lachte.

„Entsteht aber alles aus dem Impuls des Moments.", versprach ich. „Das kommt alles so über mich, Lily, ich hatte nicht geplant, dass das passiert.", worüber ich sprach, wusste ich schon gar nicht mehr.

Merlin, ich hatte nicht geplant, mich in eine Krankenschwester zu verlieben! Das machte mein Leben gerade kompliziert und brachte mich dazu, darüber überlegen zu müssen, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Das brachte mich dazu, den Zustand meiner Wohnung zu hassen, weil ich Zeit dort verbringen musste, weil ich ihretwegen mit Severus Snape gesprochen und mir eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hatte. Und nur deshalb hatte mein Chef mich überhaupt erst in Zwangsurlaub geschickt. Das brachte mich dazu, mich nach etwas zu sehnen, was ich immer gedacht hatte, würde mir irgendwann irgendwie in den Schoß fallen, so wie Sirius.

Sie biss verlegen auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ich würde zu gerne deine Wohnung sehen.", murmelte sie letztendlich, dann wurde sie knallrot. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen ungläubig herauf. Das klang nach – uhm – Wollust. Und wirkte wie eine Einladung sie ein zu laden, bei mir zu schlafen.

Und Merlin, ich wollte ja. Aber meine Wohnung war so schlimm... „W – was, jetzt?", stammelte ich also.

„Ja, warum nicht?", hinter ihrem Rücken grinsten die Jungs mich breit an. Ich hatte sie immer noch nicht einmal geküsst, da wollte sie zu mir in die Wohnung kommen? Und was wollte sie dort tun (Merlin, bitte schlag Sex vor, Lily, bitte!)? Ich hatte noch nie Besuch in meiner Wohnung gehabt. Nur das eine Mal war Marlene gekommen.

„U – u – und dann?", stotterte ich unsicher, da zuckte sie verlegen mit ihren Schultern.

„Dann hätte ich mal deine Wohnung gesehen.", flüsterte sie betreten, weil ich sie abwies. „Du hast meine gesehen.", erinnerte sie mich letztendlich. Ich brachte abermals sie in eine elegante Drehung, aber als sie zurück kam, hatte sie sich versteift (verständlicherweise, sie bot sich mir nämlich gerade an und ich wies sie ab!).

„Findest du es nicht schön, hier mit mir zu tanzen?", fragte ich sie unsicher. „D – d – denn ich finde es sehr schön gerade.", versuchte ich, mich heraus zu reden.

„Du willst mich ablenken, um mir nicht deine trostlose Wohnung mit deinem trostlosen, toten Farn zeigen zu müssen.", schnaubte sie daraufhin und klang dabei zum Glück schon wieder etwas amüsierter, aber immer noch enttäuscht genug, damit ich schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

„Was lässt dich das denken?", fragte ich leicht lachend.

Und urplötzlich waren wir uns so nah, dass ich den Atem angehalten hatte. Jetzt würde es passieren. Ich würde sie küssen. Es war von hier an einfach unvermeidlich, ich konnte die Anziehungskraft zwischen uns doch fühlen! „Nun, ich habe dir gerade eben ein deutlichen Zeichen gegeben und wir sind noch nicht in deiner Wohnung?", flüsterte sie jetzt nur noch tonlos, ich biss auf meine Unterlippe. Sie wollte es auch.

Baby, sie wollte mich. Sie wollte alles! Und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, sie wollte mit mir schlafen! Sie wusste gar nicht, wohin mit sich, weil sie mich haben wollte! Mir wurde ganz schwindelig. Ich würde jetzt ganz frech vor gehen und einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. „Und wie du so schön fest gestellt hast, das liegt an meiner Wohnung. Ich würde es bevorzugen, auf deiner Couch zu liegen...", gab ich zu. Nach diesem Satz errötete und lächelte sie endlich wieder richtig.

„Wieso sind Jungs nur immer so unordentlich?", fragte sie rhetorisch, da musste ich wieder ein bisschen lachen.

„Es ist mindestens vier Jahre her, dass mich jetzt mit 'Jungs' in einen Topf geworfen hat.", daraufhin seufzte sie ein wenig. „Das war nicht abwertend gemeint.", fügte ich rasch an. „Wieso gehen wir nicht zu dir?"

„Der Weg zu dir ist kürzer und ich würde gerne deine trostlose Wohnung sehen. Sehen, wie gut es sich auf deiner Couch liegt.", grinste sie, vermutlich erleichtert, weil ich zugegeben hatte, dass ich begriffen hatte, was sie vorschlug und nicht zögerte, weil ich nicht 'wollte', sondern weil ich mit den Umständen haderte.

Chef oder nicht, ich würde sie jetzt küssen und dann – zur Hölle damit, egal, zur Not würden wir auch in meine Wohnung gehen! Mir war vollkommen klar, dass ich all die Jahre auf 'sie' gewartet hatte! Sie war das eine Puzzelstück, das all die Jahre gefehlt hatte, um meinem Leben ein Ziel zu geben! Und ich wollte sie um jeden Preis. Wen das bedeutete, dass ich mir eine neuen Job suchen musste – bitteschön! Sie biss wieder kurz auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, mein Blick rutschte dort hin, als ich wieder in ihre Augen sah, da schloss sie die gerade und kam einen halben Zentimeter näher. „James, ich-"

In diesem Moment gingen unsere Uhren gleichzeitig los. „War ja klar.", stöhnte ich frustriert. Sie wurde rot und seufzte tief, dann machte sie sich von mir los. „Lily, merk dir wo wir dran waren, okay, ich-", sie reagierte kaum, sondern drehte mir den Rücken zu sah auf ihre Uhr. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine.

Ein Anschlag auf das Ministerium, viele Tote, viele Verletzte. „Mist.", maulte sie.

„Mist.", machte ich sofort nach und begann, die Sachen zusammen zu räumen. „Mist – so ein verdammter-", blöde Arbeit. Das war der ungünstigste Zeitpunkt, den man sich hätte aussuchen können, um uns zu stören.

„Ich gehe vor, wir können nicht zusammen dort auftauchen.", meinte sie schließlich enttäuscht.

„Uh... Ja, gute Idee...", sie nickte, wie es schien mit einem riesigen Kloß im Hals, da griff ich nach ihrer Hand. „Merk dir, wo wir stehen geblieben sind, ich verspreche dir, wir holen es nach!", sagte ich. Sie biss ihre Zähne aufeinander, dann nickte sie und ließ mich stehen. Ich sah ihr seufzend hinterher, während ich das Picknick einpackte.

„Du hättest sie trotzdem küssen sollen.", maulte der mit der Gitarre.

„Ich kann nicht.", sagte ich. „Ich muss mich konzentrieren können, an meinen Händen klebt sonst Blut.", darauf sagte keiner mehr etwas, sodass ich einfach nur die Sachen packte und dann eiligst verschwand.


	8. Chapter 8

Sie lag auf dem Bett, als ich herein kam „Rutschen.", befahl ich, sie gehorchte sofort, sodass ich mich neben sie fallen lassen konnte. „Ich kann nicht mehr.", stöhnte ich.

„Mir ist schlecht.", flüsterte sie zurück. Ich rutschte etwas näher zu ihr und legte meine Arme um sie, um ein bisschen beruhigend über ihre Haare zu streicheln. „An meinen Händen klebt Blut."

„Du kannst nicht ändern, was passiert, Lily, wir haben heute Nacht alle Patienten verloren.", flüsterte ich betreten. Sie schnaubte.

„Nein, ich meinte das wortwörtlich, an meinen Händen klebt Blut.", trotz der hässlichen Sachen, die ich in den vergangenen Stunden gesehen hatte, musste ich darüber ein bisschen lachen.

„Ach so.", meinte ich, dann streichelte ich wieder zärtlich durch ihre Haare. „Das ist schön.", murmelte ich.

„Was ist schön? Dass an meinen Händen Blut klebt?", hakte sie gähnend nach, dabei rutschte sie etwas näher zu mir.

„Nein.", brachte ich gerade noch so hervor, aber dann fühlte ich mich schon zu müde, um zu antworten. Sie seufzte nur und kam mir noch näher. Mein Griff um sie wurde auch fester. Die Tür ging auf.

„Stör' sie nicht, Sirius.", hörte ich Remus flüstern. Zum Glück hatte ich ihn.

„Die beiden sind in Schwierigkeiten, man wird sie erwischen.", flüsterte Sirius zurück. Besorgnis war aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Lass die beiden einfach schlafen. Du weißt doch, wenn Krone schon freiwillig schläft, dann hat er es wirklich nötig.", sagte Remus darauf nur leise und die Tür schloss sich.

* * *

Sie war weg gewesen, als ich wach wurde, also war ich wieder in meine trostlose Wohnung gefloht. Ein Tag Urlaub noch und keine Beschäftigung, Sie hatte zwar frei, sich aber nicht gemeldet. Ich war trotz strömenden Regens in den Park gegangen und hatte zwei Stunden dort gewartet, aber sie war nicht gekommen. Seufzend drehte ich mich auf der Matratze um. Wollte sie mich jetzt oder nicht?

Ich war so verwirrt! Lily Evans verwirrte mich, wie keine andere! Was war denn nur ihr Problem? Wir hatten uns etwa fünfhundert Man 'beinahe' geküsst und ich hatte sie mit mir zu dieser blöden Hochzeit geschleppt und letzte Nacht hatten wir nebeneinander geschlafen! Es war schon über fünf Jahre her, dass ich einer Frau (außer Marlene in seltenen Fällen) erlaubt hatte, neben mir zu schlafen...

Stöhnend stand ich auf und warf einen Blick um mich herum. Ich hätte den heutigen Tag dazu nutzen sollen, hier ein bisschen auf zu räumen, bevor ich ab morgen wieder arbeitete, aber dazu war es nicht gekommen. Letztendlich zog ich mich um. Ich würde jetzt in ihre Wohnung flohen und einfach fragen, ob sie mich nun wollte oder nicht! Ich würde mich direkt vor sie stellen und fragen: Was ist dein Problem, Evans, willst du mich nun oder nicht?

Vorher würde ich duschen gehen...

Nachdem ich das getan hatte, folgte ich auch dem Rest meines Plans, zog mich an (saubere Jeans, ein sauberes, weißes Shirt) und flohte direkt zu ihr (sauberes schwarzes Shirt wäre klüger gewesen...). „Lily?", rief ich laut.

Glücklicherweise war sie tatsächlich da. Sie saß auf ihrer Couch und sah mich überrascht an. „James!"

„Hey.", da stockte ich. Was wollte ich noch einmal sagen? „H – hey. Ich-"

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie mich. Ich begann mit meinen Fingern zu spielen.

„Uh... Du warst nicht im Park...", flüsterte ich schließlich unsicher, da zog sie ungläubig ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Es regnet in Strömen, sag mir nicht, du bist im Park gewesen und hast auf mich gewartet...", meinte sie ungläubig. Ich zuckte verlegen mit meinen Schultern. „Nicht dein Ernst."

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich irgendwie... Keine Ahnung, ich dachte, wir würden uns sehen.", meinte ich unsicher.

„James, es regnet in Strömen!", wiederholte sie. „Und ich weiß nicht wo du wohnst. Und ich bin auch nicht bei dir willkommen. Wozu also in den Park kommen? Um dort im Regen zu stehen, während du mich nicht an dich ran lassen willst?", ich stöhnte.

„Aber ich-"

„Nein!", sagte sie. „Ich habe dir meine Wohnung gezeigt, ich habe dir all diese Sachen über Severus und mich erzählt, 'private' Sachen, James, die ich niemandem erzählt habe, aber du hat mich keinen einzigen Schritt näher an dich heran gelassen-"

„Ich bin mit dir zu dieser blöden Hochzeit gegangen!", verteidigte ich mich.

„Deine Worte waren, dass du immer noch eine Begleitung brauchst, jetzt, wo du keine Ausrede mehr hast, nicht zu gehen.", schnaubte sie.

„Ich bin in deine Wohnung gekommen, um zu sehen-"

„Gib doch einfach zu, dass du mich nie näher als nötig an dich heran lassen wolltest! Wir haben im Park getanzt und du wolltest mich küssen, aber 'ich' will das so nicht. Woher weiß ich, dass du zu Hause nicht eine Frau sitzen hast und einen Haufen Kinder, so wie Sev, der auf mich rauf geklettert ist und am nächsten Abend, als ich früher heim kam in 'meinem' Bett in 'meiner' Wohnung mit 'meiner' besten Freundin gebumst hat!", ihre Stimme wurde ganz schrill. Ich starrte sie an.

„Er hat 'was'?", fragte ich. Eigentlich kam ich kaum hinterher, so hysterisch schnell sprach sie.

„Und ab morgen wirst du dann wieder vierundzwanzig Stunden im Krankenhaus sein. Gib also einfach zu, dass du mich gar nicht näher an dich heran lassen willst, als nötig und das alles eh nur ein kleiner 'Zeitvertreib' war, bis du wieder arbeiten darfst!", ich stöhnte. „Denn sobald du es endlich 'ausgesprochen' hast, kann ich mich zurück ziehen und die Scherben aufsammeln, weil ich dummes, kleines Mädchen schon wieder gegen eine sieben Jahre ältere Mauer gerannt bin!", jetzt traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Komm mit, ich zeige dir meine Wohnung.", sagte ich einfach nur, da wurde sie rot. „Ich zeige dir meine Wohnung und dann siehst du, warum ich niemanden in meine Wohnung lassen will, in der ich seit 'sieben Jahren' wohne!", ich griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit mir in den Kamin. Sie konnte gar nichts sagen, sondern ließ zu, was ich tat. Wir flohten direkt zu meiner Wohnung, ich muss tief Luft holen.

Das, was sie mir gerade erzählt hatte, hatte bewiesen, was sie vorher gesagt hatte. Sie öffnete sich mir und ich hatte sie umso mehr ausgeschlossen. Aber sie war alles, nur kein Zeitvertreib. Ich hatte mich wirklich in sie verliebt. Und ich wollte sie nicht weiter ausschließen. Ich würde also all meinen Mut zusammen nehmen und schauen, was sie zu meiner Wohnung sagte. „W – wieso ist es hier so dunkel?", fragte sie, als die grünen Flammen abebbten.

„Ich – uhm...", mein Gesicht wurde ganz heiß. „Da sind immer noch die blöden Bretter.", erklärte ich und schob sie beschwerlich zur Seite, damit sie hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Als ich ihr folgte, da hatte sie keinen Schritt gemacht, sondern starrte einfach nur in die Dunkelheit. Mit meinem Zauberstab machte ich etwas Licht, weil ich nicht einmal Kerzen hatte.

„Wow.", machte sie.

„Tja, verstehst du, warum du bisher nicht hier warst? Sieh dich ruhig um, da sind noch zwei andere Zimmer und eine Küche.", aber sie war völlig erstarrt.

„W – was ist passiert?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich und ging ein paar Schritte in die Wohnung. Sie räusperte sich und folgte mir durch den schmalen, bücherfreien Pfad in die Küche.

„Ich meine: Was ist hier passiert? Bist du eingezogen und dann zur Frühschicht gegangen?", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

„In etwa.", meinte ich. „Es war eigentlich eher die Spätschicht und...", wieder zuckte ich mit meinen Schultern, dann schloss ich schnell den Küchenschrank mit dem schimmeligen Toast. Sie hatte es trotzdem gesehen. „Das sind nicht einmal alle Bücher. ...etwa zwei Drittel oder so.", murmelte ich dann verlegen.

„Und du hast keine Möbel?", fragte sie betreten.

„Mh. Doch, Marlene hat mich gezwungen, welche zu kaufen, steht alles unten im Keller. Nicht aufgebaut. Und auch nicht ausgepackt.", gab ich zu. Ihr Blick fiel auf mein – uh – 'Bett' und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wollte immer Mal wieder etwas machen, aber das letzte Mal, als ich Urlaub hatte, war die Sache mit meinen Eltern und-"

„Du hast gesagt, das ist vier Jahre her.", flüsterte sie.

„Sieh mal, ich liebe meinen Job, okay? Ich tue es wirklich. Ich brauche eigentlich gar keine Wohnung, ich bin kaum hier. Vor diesem Zwangsurlaub war ich über einen Monat nicht hier, ich komme nur her, um gelegentlich zu schauen, ob ich vielleicht aus Versehen Post hier habe!", erklärte ich ihr.

„Aber... Ich meine...", flüsterte sie ganz verlegen.

„Es erschien mir einfach klüger, die Bücher immer alle zurück in die Kisten zu packen, aber dann gingen die Kisten kaputt und zwei brauchte ich, um sie in das-", ich verstummte peinlich berührt, aber sie drehte sich zu mir um und legte den Kopf schief.

„Um was?", hakte sie leider nach.

„Na... Irgendwo drauf musste ich ja schlafen. ...ich habe sicherlich irgendwann mal erwähnt, dass ich eine Art natürliche Begabung in 'Verwandlung' habe, oder?", wieder fiel ihr Blick auf mein 'Bett' und jetzt traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Und für eine Decke hat es nicht mehr gereicht?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. Ich kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf, als sie zu meinem Schlafplatz ging und einen meiner toten Farne anhob.

„Ich schlafe eh ohne.", meinte ich, meine Stimme klang ganz merkwürdig. „Also, das heißt, auf der Arbeit schlafe ich ja auch ohne Decke und so habe ich mir das angewöhnt. In Hogwarts und als ich noch zu Hause gewohnt habe, da habe ich immer mit Decke geschlafen, aber als ich anfing zu arbeiten und aus zog, da...", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern. „Ich bin eh nie hier..."

„Okay."

Daraufhin schwiegen wir lange. Ich seufzte. „Das ist ziemlich traurig für einen siebenundzwanzigjährigen Mann, oder?", fragte er.

„Na ja, 'traurig' ist nicht das richtige Wort...", sagte sie tröstend. „Ich bin nur überrascht.", fügte sie rasch hinzu. „Wo hast du nur all die Bücher her?", daraufhin zuckte ich wieder mit seinen Schultern.

„Hat sich im Laufe der Jahre so angesammelt. Tatsächlich haben die Bücher eine kranke Art von Ordnung.", darauf zog sie ungläubig die Augenbrauen herauf. „J – ja, ein bisschen zumindest. Da hinten die Kisten, das sind meine alten Schulbücher und die Bücher, die ich während meiner Schulzeit gelesen habe, so etwa 'Besonders potente Zaubertränke und wie man sie braut' oder 'Geschichte der Zauberei in sechzehn Bändern' und 'Verwandlung für Hochbegabte'.", erklärte ich stockend und hastig zugleich.

„A – a – alles klar.", stotterte sie jetzt verunsichert zurück. Ich hätte mir andere Buchtitel aussuchen sollen und nicht die einschüchternden, die ihr klar machten, dass mein IQ den von normalen Menschen ein bisschen überstieg.

„Und in der Küche sind nur Muggelbücher. Ich habe einen Spleen mit Gedichten und alten Werken, wie Shakespeare, aber ich lese auch Tolkien und Lewis und ausländische Bücher. Goethe und Schiller gefallen mir zum Beispiel sehr.", ich nickte ein bisschen zur Bestätigung, aber sie konnte mir darauf kaum antworten. „Dann um mein Bett verteilt sind Fachbücher über Medizin, meine Studienbücher, Lexika und solche Sachen."

„Das sind wirklich viele Bücher.", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wo wolltest du die nur alle unter bringen?", ich zuckte abermals mit meinen Schultern.

„Vermutlich wollte ich in die Regale stellen, was in die Regale passt und den Rest in Kartons einlagern.", flüsterte ich verlegen. „Ich weiß, das sind wirklich viele Bücher. Uh – da hinten die-", ich deutete auf etwa vier Kartons. „Die sind aus der Bibliothek meiner Eltern. Sie war ziemlich umfangreich, Dad las auch so gerne und...", ich seufzte noch einmal beherzt und ganz tief. Lily drehte sich mit einem mitleidigen Gesicht zu mir herum

„Und was?", fragte sie bedrückt.

„Das sind nur die Bücher, die wir zusammen gelesen haben. ...ich bringe es einfach nicht über mich...", gestand ich. Sie nickte. „Es ist sehr unangenehm, wie es hier nach sieben Jahren aussieht. Mum und Dad haben meine Wohnung nur ein einziges Mal gesehen und da war sie noch leer.", sie nickte verstehend.

„Wann war Marlene das letzte Mal hier?", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

„Uh, das wird... Das wird in etwa vier Jahre her sein. Sie war hier, als meine Eltern starben. Dad war Leiter des Auroren-Büros und ihr Dad ist sein Stellvertreter gewesen, sie war die erste, die es wusste und hat mir eine Eule ins Krankenhaus geschrieben, damit ich her komme. Sie hat hier gewartet und versucht es mir schonend bei zu bringen...", erinnerte ich mich, während sie ein paar Bücher anhob, dann ließ sie sie wieder auf den Stapel sinken. „Aber ich wusste, warum sie hier war.", fügte ich hinzu.

„Hast du es jemals verarbeitet?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Ich war... Ich war etwas mehr als einen Monat frei gestellt und habe einen Heiler gesehen, der mit mir zusammen das Thema durch gekaut hat.", erklärte ich dann.

„Okay.", meinte sie darauf nur. „Ich... Es tut mir leid, ich bin ein bisschen schockiert. Ich hatte mit einer Wohnung gerechnet, die eben ähnlich aussieht, wie meine, aber dabei habe ich vergessen, dass du ja schon erheblich länger hier wohnst.", gab sie letztendlich erschüttert von sich. Ich vergrub meine Hände in meinen Hosentaschen und schnaubte bitter.

„Das ist sicherlich abschreckend.", flüsterte ich traurig. Wer würde jemanden lieben, der keine Probleme damit hatte, 'so' zu leben? Wer würde das verstehen? Ich konnte es ja plötzlich selber nicht mehr verstehen... „Ich bekomme nie Besuch, weil ich weiß, wie abschreckend das ist. Ich meine, es gibt sicherlich 'schlimmere' Arten und Weisen, zu leben, aber ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass die, die ich mir ausgesucht habe, nicht gerade optimal ist...", sie seufzte.

„W – was passiert, wenn du morgen wieder arbeiten musst?", fragte sie schließlich. Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern. Ja, das wüsste ich auch gerne. Ich hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging! Ich hatte mich gerade emotional vor ihr entblößt und sie hatte noch nicht genug...

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich.

„Ich meine, dass wir dann wieder weniger Zeit miteinander verbringen werden. Oder mehr. Weil... Weil dann sind wir wieder 'Heiler Potter' und 'Schwester Evans'...", legte sie aus.

„Na ja... W – wenn wir wollen, dann können wir ja irgendwann heim gehen, um uns zu sehen...", schlug ich also verlegen vor. Wir sahen uns kurz an, dann wurde sie etwa pflaumenviolett. Gut, sie hatte verstanden, was das bedeutete. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage, was sie wollte...

„Uh – uhm... Ja, das...", sie kicherte nervös und peinlich berührt. „Das klingt super."

Jetzt oder nie. Ich griff an ihr Handgelenk, zog sie zu mir und presste meinen Mund auf ihren. Mir wurde ganz schwindelig und innerhalb eines Herzschlages ging mein Atem ganz schwer, mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, denn ihre Hände griffen sich plötzlich in meinen Haaren fest, um mein Gesicht näher gegen ihres zu pressen. „Willst du?", fragte ich zwischen zwei Küssen. Sie stöhnte, weil meine Hände jetzt auch in ihren Haaren waren und ich sie bereits wieder knutschend den schmalen Weg zur Matratze führte. „Lily, willst du mich auch?", fragte ich deutlich. Mir war ganz schlecht. Was, wenn sie 'Nein' sagte?

„Ich brenne darauf!", antwortete sie schließlich und im nächsten Moment hatte ich sie auf der Matratze, die ich so gönnerhaft 'Bett' nannte, unter mir begraben. Ich grinste, als eine der toten Topfpflanzen umkippte und wir gemeinsam vom 'Bett' rutschten, sie schlang ihre Beine um mich und ich begann, ihre Bluse auf zu reißen.

Entweder sie war einer der gesegneten Menschen, die einfach 'wussten' wie man knutschte, oder vielleicht las sie schmutzige Geschichten (das würde ich sie vielleicht mal fragen) oder sie knutschte nur subjektiv gut und allein 'mir' gefiel es, was sie machte, aber weder bemerkte ich, dass ihr Rock riss, noch dass mein weißes Shirt in den Dreck der Topfpflanze flog, weil sie mich vollkommen wahnsinnig machte mit dem, was sie da tat.

Hoffentlich hatte sie das nicht von Snape gelernt...

* * *

Sie lag neben mir auf der schäbigen, alten Matratze, als ich etwa gegen halb zwei wach wurde, aber sie schlief nicht. Nein, sie lag nur dort und spielte mit einem meiner toten Farne, vom dem Knistern der toten Blätter war ich wach geworden. Dabei liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Ich streichelte über ihre Haare, aber darauf reagierte sie nicht. „Liebes, warum schläfst du nicht?", fragte ich sie besorgt. Sie seufzte.

Nein, sie seufzte nicht einfach nur, es war ein zutiefst bewegtes und erschüttertes Seufzen und es trieb mir Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper, so verzweifelt war es. „Ich denke, der Fehler in meiner Logik ist deutlich.", flüsterte sie betreten. Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch, so wie sie auch auf dem Bauch lag und griff nach ihrer Hand, damit sie aufhörte, mit dem Farn zu knistern.

„Was für ein Fehler in deiner Logik?", hakte ich nach.

„Wenn ich mich immer schon bereitwillig auf den Rücken lege, dann ist es logisch, dass mich keiner heiraten will.", erklärte sie. „Weißt du, Sev und ich, wir haben immer gesagt, wenn meine Ausbildung fertig ist, dann heiraten wir. Ich wollte nie arbeiten gehen, ich wollte immer zu Hause sein und Babys haben. Und Sev wollte das auch.", ich warf einen Blick in ihr trauriges Gesicht. „Mir ist dabei nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er das will, weil er mich 'verstecken' will. Als sein hässliches 'Muggel-Geheimnis'.", ich streichelte wieder durch ihre Haare.

„Erstens hast du dich 'nicht' bereitwillig auf den Rücken gelegt, weder bei ihm, noch bei mir-", sagte ich ruhig.

„Ich habe mit meiner Unschuld gehandelt.", erwiderte sie. „Und ich wurde übers Ohr gehauen. Ich wollte, dass er aufhört, zu diesen Treffen zu gehen und im Gegenzug dafür durfte er mich besteigen. Und nachdem er das getan hatte, hat er mich abgeschossen und ist dieser kranken Organisation beigetreten.", legte sie bitter aus.

„Mäuschen, ihr wolltet heiraten. Du hast gedacht, du rettest ihn damit...", versuchte ich es wieder.

„Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein hätte ich mich schon vor zwei Wochen für dich auf den Rücken gelegt. ...zugegeben, nicht nur deinetwegen, sondern weil ich der Meinung war, dass 'du' es mir auch machen würdest. Du bist so einfühlsam gewesen und – und ich dachte...", sie seufzte wieder. „Weißt du, Sev hat nur fünf Minuten gebraucht. Er ist 'nie' der Typ für Zärtlichkeiten gewesen, aber ich dachte immer, weil es doch mein erstes Mal ist würde er sich Mühe geben wollen.", ich seufzte dieses Mal auch. „Es hat 'so' weh getan und ich habe einfach gedacht, bei dir wäre es anders und du würdest es mir machen..."

„Dann hast du mich nur benutzt?", fragte ich enttäuscht.

„Nein.", beeilte sie sich, zu sagen. „Nein, James, das ist es ja! Ich 'wollte' dich benutzen und habe mich dann in dich verknallt! Du bist aber doch mein Chef und sieben Jahre älter und..."

„Und?"

„Und ich bin nur die dumme, naive, kleine Lily.", sie stöhnte, dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ich schlang meine Arme fest um sie. „Die sich wieder einmal in jemanden verliebt hat, der sie eigentlich gar nicht will...", jetzt schluchzte sie.

„Lily, ich 'will' dich.", erwiderte ich jetzt. „Ich 'will' dich mehr als alles andere. Ich überlege sein Tagen, wie ich wieder aus dieser Sache heraus komme, aber ich finde keinen Weg, weil ich gar nicht will. Mäuschen, ich bin verliebt in dich. Das heute Abend, das war kein Trick, um dich herum zu bekommen... Das was dir mit Snape passiert ist, wird dir nicht mit mir passieren, ich bin da ganz anders!", sie schnaubte nur.

„Du bist ein Mann.", erwiderte sie bitter."

„Wieso hast du niemandem erzählt, was passiert ist?", überrascht drehte sie sich zu mir. „Ich habe mit einem Heiler Lee Briefkontakt gehabt.", sie seufzte.

„Er hasst mich sicher.", flüsterte sie.

„Er macht sich Sorgen. Er schreibt, alle vermissen dich und machen sich Sorgen um dich. Wieso hast du so reagiert?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Viele meiner Freunde waren der Meinung, dass Sev es nicht ernst meint.", flüsterte sie. „Und... Und als ich erkannte, dass sie Recht hatten – ich meine, ich bin so naiv gewesen! Das ging über zwei Jahre, James und ich habe es nie bemerkt.", sie holte tief Luft. „Was würde ein sieben Jahre älterer Mann an einer Neunzehnjährigen finden? Ich wollte mich nicht ihrem Spott aussetzen...", erklärte sie.

„Deine Freunde hätten dich nicht verspottet, sie hätten die Scherben aufgesammelt und versucht, dein Herz zu heilen.", gab ich todernst zurück. „Dafür sind Freunde doch da...", erinnerte ich sie dann.

„Nun, meine beste Freundin und mein bester Freund, den ich heiraten wollte haben mich hinter meinem Rücken zwei Jahre betrogen – und du sagst, 'dafür sind Freunde da'?", fragte sie. „Woher soll ich wissen, wofür Freunde da sind? Ich habe offensichtlich nie welche gehabt!", ich sah ein, dass sie nicht vertrauen wollte. Ich sah ein, warum sie so reagiert hatte.

„Sieh dich um-", das tat sie, sie sah sich in meiner schäbigen, unordentlichen Büchersammlung die ich Wohnung nennen musste um, mehr und mehr Tränen liefen dabei über ihre Wangen. „Nichts hat in meinem Leben Platz. Aber ich will – ich will-", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. „Ich will-"

Ja, was wollte ich?

„Ja?"

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.", erklärte ich schließlich. „Und zwar um jeden Preis! Wenn das bedeutet, ich kann nicht mehr im Mungos als Chefheiler arbeiten, dann sei es so! Ich will wirklich mit dir zusammen sein, ich habe mein ganzes Leben auf 'dich' gewartet.", schwor ich ihr schließlich, in der Hoffnung, sie würde mir glauben. „Das, was dir mit Snape passiert ist, Lily, das wird dir mit mir 'niemals' passieren, frag jeden der mich kennt, ich bin die treuste Seele, die du unter der Sonne finden wirst. Und wo würde ich schon eine andere Frau kennen lernen?", sie hörte auf zu schluchzen, obwohl weiterhin Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen, sie sah mich mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an. Sie leuchteten unwahrscheinlich im Mondschein und ich dachte so für mich, dass das der schönste Anblick war, den ich jemals gesehen hatte.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Wirklich.", sagte ich fest. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass 'du' es für mich bist. Sonst wäre das eben nicht passiert."

„Dann-", machte sie nachdenklich. „Dann wirst du mich heiraten?", hakte sie nach.

„So schnell wie möglich.", grinste ich zurück. „Und dann können wir so viele Babys machen, wie du willst und wenn du möchtest, nennen wir eins von ihnen 'James Junior', obwohl ich den Namen 'James' bescheuert finde und er durch das 'Junior' nur noch schlimmer wird.", sie kicherte plötzlich ein bisschen. „Aber ich werde es niemals mit 'James Junior' ansprechen und es stattdessen J.J. nennen, das klingt viel cooler.", darauf rutschte sie endlich etwas näher zu mir.

Tatsächlich waren ihre Tränen immer noch nicht ganz versiegt, aber sie lächelte. „James?"

„Ja?"

„Mir ist mega-kalt und du musst dir eine Decke anschaffen...", ich lachte leise.

„Mach ich.", versprach ich, dann streichelte ich sie wieder zärtlich. „Es war wunderschön mit dir.", säuselte ich etwas unfreiwillig (weil: Welcher Mann würde schon freiwillig säuseln?).

„Ich fand es auch schön mit dir, nur...", sie seufzte etwas leichter.

„Unromantisch.", vollendete ich ihren Satz. Sie antwortete nicht, das fasste ich als Bestätigung auf. „Also zu meiner Verteidigung: Es war romantischer als dein erstes Mal und mein erstes Mal zusammen.", sie kicherte ein bisschen. „Und außerdem lasse ich mir für morgen etwas einfallen, okay?", sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Oh – uhm... Ich nehme an, das hast du schon einmal gehört.", murmelte ich.

„Uh... Ja.", machte sie angewidert.

„Mäuschen, ich 'verspreche' dir, ich habe keine bösen Hintergedanken, wenn ich solche Sätze ausspreche. Wenn ich etwas sage oder tue, was dich – uhm – verunsichert, dann sag es mir einfach. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht.", erklärte ich. Plötzlich fühlte ich ihren Körper näher zu meinem rutschen. „Merlin, du hast ja Gänsehaut...", sagte ich.

„Mir ist wirklich kalt...", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Folgender Vorschlag: Ich stehe schnell auf, flohe in deine Wohnung und hole die Decke von deiner Couch.", schlug ich vor. Sie klammerte sich mit einem Mal mehr an mich. „Oder aber-", ich brachte sie schwungvoll unter mich und sie musste kichern. „-ich bin deine Decke."

„James-"

„Lass mich dich noch einmal haben...", bat ich sie.

„Aber-"

„Ich gehe schnell uns hole deine Decke, aber in der Zwischenzeit wird dir kälter sein, als je in deinem Leben zuvor.", warnte ich sie. „Oh – wir können uns auch anziehen und es auf 'deiner' Couch auch noch machen.", schlug ich grinsend vor. Sie antwortete nicht, da löste ich mich ein bisschen von ihr. „Habe ich dir heute Abend weh getan?", fragte ich zärtlich und streichelte dabei so gut es ging durch ihre schönen Haare.

„Nein."

„Ich 'schwöre' dir, dass du das nächste Mal kommst.", sagte ich dann fest. „Ich – uhm – ich habe schon eine Weile keinen Sex mehr gehabt, ich hätte dich vorwarnen müssen, dass ich nicht lange halten würde.", sie kicherte.

„Schon okay, es war wirklich schön.", versprach sie. Ich bedeckte währenddessen ihr Gesicht bereits wieder mit vielen, vielen Küssen. „Jamie?"

„Mh?"

„Was passiert von jetzt an? Wir müssen darüber reden...", ich seufzte und ließ von ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Ich rede morgen mit Lovell. Direkt als erstes. Und wenn er es uns nicht nachsehen will, dann kündige ich.", sagte ich ganz einfach. Sie starrte mich an, da grinste ich. „Weißt du, eigentlich muss ich auch gar nicht arbeiten gehen. Allein die Hinterbliebenenabfindung meiner Eltern würde mich ein Leben lang versorgen, dann ihr großes Vermögen, das, was aus meinem Elternhaus kam, das ich nur verkauft habe, weil ich dachte, ich würde einsam sterben, meine ganzen Ersparnisse, ich habe einen kleinen Teil geerbt, als Onkel Ian vor sechs Monaten gestorben ist und in den letzten sechs Jahren sind meine einzigen Kosten die Miete, Steuern und Bücher.", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„Du bist also stinkreich?", hakte sie nach.

„Unverschämt reich, Lily, ich weiß gar nicht wohin mit dem ganzen Gold.", grinste ich ein bisschen. „Und ich bin Chefheiler, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was die so verdienen...", sie wurde ganz rot und sah plötzlich etwas unangenehm berührt aus. „Was denn?", fragte ich lächelnd, dabei streichelte ich durch ihre Haare.

„Tja, ich weiß nicht, was du erwartest, aber-", noch bevor sie es aussprechen konnte, unterbrach ich sie einfach.

„Ich erwarte von niemandem, dass er – uh – so gut betucht ist wie ich. Eigentlich habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben erst eine andere Person getroffen, die ähnlich vermögend war wie ich...", meinte ich nachdenklich.

„Also redest du mit Lovell."

„Ich verspreche, dass ich mit ihm rede.", erklärte ich noch einmal. „Und – hey, wenn du gar nicht arbeiten möchtest, dann bleibst du zu Hause und ich gehe arbeiten, ich bin offen für jeden deiner Vorschläge.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Wenn ich nicht mehr arbeite, dann werfen die mich aus meiner Wohnung.", ermahnte sie mich.

„Dann ziehst du bei mir ein.", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern. „Bis wir etwas gefunden haben, in dem unser aller Kram Platz hat.", fügte ich grinsend hinzu.

„Findest du das alles nicht total überstürzt?"

„Doch, aber irgendwie – uhm – weißt du, das passiert mir irgendwie ständig. Ich werde fixe Ideen sehr selten wieder los, ehe ich sie nicht ausgeführt habe. Bis hier hin hat immer alles geklappt.", meinte ich.

„Okay.", machte sie darauf nur.

„Der Hirsch war so eine fixe Idee. Und Heiler zu werden. Und das hier.", grinste ich und zeigte ihr mein 'mega-cooles' Tattoo, wie Remus es immer nannte. Ein Werwolf, der den Mond anheulte, Sirius und Peter hatten dasselbe, ebenfalls wie ich auf den Schulterblättern. Sie stockte.

„Das ist mir eben nicht aufgefallen.", murmelte sie.

„Tja, jetzt zeig du mir jetzt deinen Rücken.", forderte ich sie auf. Sie wurde knallrot, aber – Merlin – sie zeigte mir ihren Rücken...


	9. Chapter 9

„Oh ich 'bitte' dich, das ist doch echt total egal...", maulte ich ein bisschen.

„Hey, willst du meine Hilfe oder nicht?", fragte Marlene.

„Wieso darf es nicht 'egal' sein, welche Farbe die Topflappen haben? Es sind 'Topflappen', Marlene!", schnaubte ich zurück. „Die hier sind doch super, sie sind rot, Lily mag rot, nehmen wir sie!", flehte ich sie an.

„Aber die Küchentücher sind alle blau.", erwiderte sie. „Wenn du also-"

„Ja, die Küche soll rot-blau werden.", sagte ich genervt. „Ich habe mir nicht einen Tag extra-frei genommen, um über die Farbe von Topflappen zu diskutieren und deshalb habe ich auch nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten. Ich wollte ein Bett kaufen!", erklärte ich.

„Aber warum nur das, wenn du 'mehr' schaffen kannst?", fragte sie. „Jamie, denk nur an ihr Gesicht, wenn sie nach der Arbeit in deine Wohnung kommt und das Hindernis der Bretter überwindet und eine 'Wohnung' anstelle von 'Büchern' findet!", meinte sie dann hinterher. Ich schloss seufzend meine Augen. Ich wusste ja, dass sie Recht hatte. Ich wollte das für Lily tun.

„Okay, okay. Also, wir brauchen blaue Topflappen.", meinte ich.

„Weißt du was, eigentlich finde ich 'rot-blau' für die Küche nicht schlecht. Immerhin ist das Wohnzimmer 'grün-blau' und das Badezimmer 'gelb'...", man beachtete: Ich hatte sie mitgeschleppt, um ein Bett zu kaufen und vielleicht dazu passende Bettwäsche. Wir hatten Möbel für das Wohnzimmer und allen möglichen Schnick-Schnack für Küche und Badezimmer, alles farblich abgestimmt – aber kein einziges Möbelstück für das blöde Schlafzimmer! „Ein bisschen rot wird euch nicht schaden...", ich stöhnte.

„Also schön, rote Topflappen.", maulte ich genervt.

„Auf der anderen Seite...", ich stöhnte wieder.

„Marlene, 'bitte'!", sagte ich ungeduldig.

„Ah, da haben wir blaue Topflappen.", sagte sie. Ich warf die roten Topflappen zurück und fischte nach den blauen, die in der Tüte landeten.

„Du machst mich fertig. Ich will jetzt ein Bett kaufen, okay? Ich wollte immer nur ein Bett kaufen, ich schaffe das eh nicht alles, ehe sie von der Arbeit zurück kommt.", erinnerte ich sie.

„Ihr könnt es heute Abend zusammen machen.", gab sie zurück.

„Heute Abend, wenn sie zu mir kommt, dann will ich sie einfach nur ausziehen und in das neue Bett werfen und ihr Hirn durch die Wand vögeln, Marlene!", eine Frau, die an uns vorbei ging, starrte mich perplex an und legte ihrem Kind die Hände auf die Ohren, ich fuhr über mein Gesicht.

„Das wäre alles kein Ding, wenn du mich in deine Wohnung lassen würdest.", sagte sie grimmig. „'Ich' könnte dir helfen, ich weiß, wie das alles geht und beherrschte Haushalts-Zauber wie du es nicht einmal träumen kannst.", ich stöhnte.

„Du wirst die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen schlagen, noch ehe du die Bretter zur Seite geschoben hast.", ich hatte ihr alles erzählt, was mit Lily passiert war in der letzten Woche, darum wusste sie um die Bretter.

„Jamie, ich 'liebe' dich!", sagte sie todernst. „Nichts, was ich in deiner Wohnung sehen könnte, würde mich dazu bringen, dich nicht zu lieben, okay?", ich seufzte tief, aber sie hörte mit dieser Aussage auf, mit mir zu diskutieren, sondern streichelte flüchtig über meine Haare. „Welche Farbe soll das Schlafzimmer haben?"

„Grün.", sagte ich sofort. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Ach so?"

„Ja, genau so. Es soll grün sein, grün mit dunklen Möbeln.", bestätigte ich.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Was hast du nur mit diesen dunklen Möbeln?", ich fuhr über mein Gesicht.

„Jap.", machte ich, weil ich wusste, dass sie es 'hasste' wenn ich das machte. Tatsächlich schnitt sie mir eine Grimasse und zog mich weiter.

Nachdem wir also eine gesamte Schlafzimmereinrichtung plus Kissen, Decke und Matratze und Spiegel und vier (!) verschiedenen Garnituren Bettwäsche gekauft hatten, hätte man mich nur fragen müssen, dann hätte ich jeden umgebracht. „Können wir jetzt bitte endlich gehen?", fragte ich Marlene geschafft. Sie nickte, sah aber währenddessen durch den Einkaufszettel. „Marlene, Lily kommt in zwei Stunden nach Hause, bis dahin habe ich nicht einmal das Bett aufgestellt!", ärgerte ich mich.

„Du wirst meine Hilfe brauchen, nicht wahr?", grinste sie. Ich stöhnte, dann ergab ich mich mit einem Nicken.

„Ja, ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, bitte hilf mir über die nächste Klippe!", bat ich sie. Sie lachte nur glockenhell und zog mich weiter.

Als Lily kam, räumte ich gerade das Geschirr ein. Sie hatte mich dazu gezwungen, Geschirr zu kaufen! Eigentlich gefiel mir das Geschirr. Da der Esstisch im Wohnzimmer stand, war es grün und blau. Eigentlich gefiel es mir sehr gut. „James?"

„Na, was ist dir aufgefallen?", fragte ich sie aus der Küche.

„Keine Bretter mehr.", das war in der Tat das erste gewesen, was Marlene gemacht hatte.

„Keine Bretter mehr.", bestätigte ich grinsend, dann schloss ich den Schrank.

„Keine Bücher mehr – also, nein, da sind immer noch eine Menge Bücher, aber sie stapeln sich in den Regalen. James – James ist hier passiert?", fragte sie mich besorgt.

„Marlene ist passiert.", meinte ich.

„Das erklärt die Zierkissen.", kommentierte sie trocken, als ich gerade ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie war nicht blutbespritzt, was ich sehr begrüßte und sah sich kopfschüttelnd um, da ergriff ich ihre Hand und begann übermütig mit ihr zu tanzen. „James, hast du etwas genommen?", fragte sie.

„Sag meinen Namen noch einmal, er klingt so schön aus deinem Mund.", lächelte ich breit, ehe ich ihr Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte.

„Jamie, kannst du bitte ernst bleiben?", fragte sie.

„Nein, aber danke der Nachfrage. Komm mit, ich zeige es dir.", ich zog sie in die Küche. „Ich – das heißt, nein, Marlene hat Geschirr und Besteck und alle möglichen Arten von Gläsern gekauft.", meinte ich, während ich die Schränke auf riss.

„James, ich habe von all dem mehr als genug für drei Haushalte.", ermahnte sie mich.

„Ja, aber du redest von hässlichem Snape-Geschirr und ich will nicht mit ihm vom gleichen Teller essen.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Was hat Lovell gesagt?", fragte sie mich nur. „Sag mir nicht, er hat dich gefeuert...", flüsterte sie beunruhigt.

„Nope, ich bin immer noch dein Chef, mein Liebling, es ist alles okay.", ich zeigte ihr das Geschirr. „Gefällt es dir?"

„James, können wir bitte darüber reden?", fragte sie.

„Nein, wir reden gerade über Geschirr.", zog ich sie auf. „Gefällt es dir?"

„James, wir-"

„Baby, ich wollte dir eine Freude machen und habe meine Wohnung aufgeräumt, wieso bist du nicht glücklich?", fragte ich sie jetzt ein bisschen betreten. Sie wurde rot und fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„Weil – ich bin doch glücklich, James, es geht nur um die Situation, ich will wissen, wie das Gespräch mit Lovell gewesen ist.", erwiderte sie endlich. Ich seufzte tief. „Das ist gerade viel wichtiger, als Topflappen und Geschirr.", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

„Dem kann ich nicht zustimmen.", meinte ich, dann gab ich trotzdem nach. „Was denkst du, was er gesagt hast? Er sagte, keiner von uns beiden muss sofort aufhören zu arbeiten, das kann er sich nicht leisten, aber auf die Dauer gesehen können wir nicht zusammen arbeiten, weil es eben verboten ist.", erklärte ich jetzt endlich. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Was machen wir also?"

„Ich überlasse das dir.", meinte ich einfach „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir einen neuen Job suchen oder zu Hause bleiben – oder ich suche mir einen neuen Job. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich lange zu Hause bleiben könnte, dafür liebe ich zu sehr, was ich tue.", ich fuhr über mein Gesicht. „Das tolle ist: Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden und kannst dir weiter meine Wohnung ansehen."

„Okay, okay, also...", schnaubte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Topflappen also?"

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Mal, xoxo**


End file.
